Rejected
by AleCFS
Summary: Que me esta pasando?esta sensacion de destruccion desde aquel dia y luego lo conoci. Pero que irritante es, el solo quiere lastimarme... yo lo se, y lo detendre sin importar que,pero... /Aaaa la vida de un virus es para disfrutar, ir libre por la red destruyendo el nucleo de la computadora que encuentre, pero ¿tu no eres una computadora verdad? esto sera divertido...
1. Capitulo 1 lado de Miku

AleCFS: oh mi primera fanfiction, que emoción! Espero que les gusté

...

Miku hatsune se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Cualquiera al verla así pensaría que se trata de alguien con problemas ya que llevaba horas en esa misma posición. Pero quienes la conocían sabían que ella era una vocaloid, algo que era casi exactamente igual a un humano,sólo que obviamente no lo era. Y la gente que la Conocía también sabría que ella se encontraba conectada al internet en ese momento, ya que al tener un cerebro cibernético podía conectarse a internet sin necesidad de una los otros vocaloid preferían usar computadora ya que era un método más "seguro" y siempre le decían sobre lo riesgoso de entrar a internet desde su cerebro.

Pero a ella no le importaba, le encantaba entrar al mundo cibernético desde su cerebro. Todo se veía tan real, Gore era tan vivido, era hermoso en cierta forma y a ella no le asustaba los peligros del internet, ella no era estúpida, sabía que debía y que no debía tocar,ella había hecho eso desde siempre y no podían engañarla tan facil.

La idea de que sus amigos pensaran que ella era una tonta inocente la hizo funcir el seño y refunfuñar mientras caminaba por la plaza de tumblr viendo las diferentes obras que ahí se encontraban suspendidas en el aire con sus creadores a un lado,como una especie de galeria. Unas le daban mucha risa y otras le parecían tan buenas que las guardaba. Su repentina expresión hizo que algunos de los usuarios pensara que se debía a su pintura lo que hizo que algunos se pusieran un poco nerviosos, otros se enojaban, hubieron unos que hasta le levantaron el dedo medio y otros solo lo ignaron, ellos eran seguros de su trabajo y sin importar que, a ellos les gustaba su trabajo y si a alguien más no le gustaba ese era su problema.

Miku al ver sus reacciones no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeña risita cubriendose la boca con su mano, pero parando frente a los que la ignoraron por respeto.

Ya tenía suficientes fotografías y dibujos por hoy y iba regresar a la parte principal de su cerebro para poner las cosas encotradas y volver al mundo real

Pero se dio cuenta de algo...estaba perdida. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en lo que sea que no se dio cuenta hacia dónde donde había ido. En es momento se sentía tan...inocente, tonta y estúpida lo que golpeó un poco su orgullo.

Luego recogió a su orgullo lastimado y siguió caminando por el lugar a ver a donde la llevaba. El lugar estaba undido en la decadencia, parecía más bien callé de una ciudad fantasma. Pero lo que le quedaba de orgullo no la dejaría enviar un mensaje al cerebro de IA o Gumi o a cualquiera de sus otros amigos para que la ayudarán, por que sabía que al hacerlo se encontraría con los sermones de Meiko o un abrazo asfixiante de la preocupada Luka. y no quería un sermón o causar que Luka se preocupe, así que saldría de esta sola.

Mientras se perdió en la idea de Meiko diciéndole por milésima vez los peligros de entrar al mundo cibernético desde su propio cuerpo se dio cuenta de que llego a un callejón sin salida.

"Esta bien, tal vez si soy un poco estúpida" dijo mientras miraba fijamente la pared con una cara inexpresiva. Mientras se daba la vuelta para irse trataba de recordar el camino que había tomado. Pero de repente sintió como sí algo se hubiera clavado en ella. Llena de terror se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la misma pare de hace rato

"Esta bien, si soy estúpida , y bastante" dijo dándose la vuelta pensando en la sensación imaginaria que acababa de tener.

Mientras salía del callejón creyó haber oído una respuesta pero fue casi inaudible. Fue como un "oh por supuesto que lo eres, y no tienes idea de cuanto...". Pero lo ignoro pensando que su subconsciente se burlaba de si misma.

El camino de regreso se le hizo corto porque mientras caminaba veía cosas familiares que le hacían recordar el camino a la parte principal de su cerebro.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraña durante todo el camino, como si algo no andará bien con ella.

Cuando llego a la parte principal de su cerebro la sensación de antes desapareció de repente, lo cual la alivio un poco y decidió volver a mundo real

Miku despertó en la misma posición de hace horas. Dio un suspiro porque ya se había terminado esa pesadilla, ya estaba en su habitación con su ropa normal, todo estaba bien.

Cuando iba a estirar su cuerpo para levantarse de la cama un golpe furico a su puerta la hizo saltar de la cama. Ella se sentó en el suelo alarmada mientras los golpes continuaban cada vez más fuertes. De repente la puerta se vino abajo mostrando la demoniaca cara de Meiko, ella no se veía muy feliz y se podía notar que lo siguiente que pasaría no sería muy bonito debido a las caras de SeeU, IA, Gumi y Teto que se encontraban detrás de Meiko aterrorizadas. Neru también estaba detrás de Meiko, pero ella no estaba para nada asustada, sólo grababa con su teléfono lo que estaba sucediendo.

Meiko se acercó a Miku quien seguía en el piso con unos grandes y pesados pasos que hacían que el piso temblara. Aunque no sabía que temblaba más, el piso o ella.

Meiko se paró frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba. Miku seguía sentada en el suelo por lo que sentía que Meiko se le venía encima mirándola desde abajo

"He he he, Ola ke ase Meiko" río Miku muy asustada, tanto que lo único que le paso por la mente fue imitar a esa estúpida llama.

Meiko pareció enojarse más de lo que ya estaba, SeeU miro a Miku y inclino la cabeza a un lado confundida, Gumi la miro boquiabierta con los ojos como platos, IA negaba con la cabeza lentamente con los ojos llorosos, Teto solo se dio una palmada en la frente y Neru solo río mientras seguía grabando.

"He estado llamando a tu habitación por horas¿que estabas haciendo?dijo Meiko entrecerrando los ojos, Miku pensó que ella ya sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo pero no perdía nada intentando

"Estaba durmiendo…eso es todo" dijo Miku encogiendose de hombros. Trataba de mantenerse relajada para no decir tonterías como la de antes

"Durmiendo…con el seguro de la puerta puesto"Dijo Meiko con una mirada incrédula. Era obvio por el tono de voz que no creyó la más mínima palabra

"Emmm, eso es porque no quería que nadie me molestara, pero veo que no sirvió de nada"Dijo Miku empezando a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo

"Enserio?"Dijo Meiko mientras se agachaba para quedar cara a cara frente a Miku. Ella estaba muy cerca lo que hizo que Miku temblara"Porque yo creo que estabas en el internet sin computadora de nuevo ¿no es así?"Dijo Meiko con un tono acusatorio. Miku se tensó y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Meiko la interrumpió"Espero que ese no sea el caso, porque tendríamos un gran problema"Dijo de manera inexpresiva. Miku trago saliva, era obvio que Meiko ya sabía ¿pero que le haría?

Ella siempre le ponía seguro a su puerta para evitar situaciones como esa. Casi siempre funcionaba, no pasaba mucho tiempo conectada por lo que le daba tiempo salir y no levantar sospecha. Ella sabía que debía tomar pausas para caminar un rato afuera para que Meiko no sospechara. Pero esta vez se quedo mucho más tiempo ya que se había perdido.

Justo cuándo pensó que ya era el final, una voz que en ese momento Miku reconoció como la de un ángel dijo lo que serían sus palabras de salvación"Meiko traje tus cervezas, están en la cocina!"y antes de darse cuenta una ráfaga roja se alejó de ella dejándola sentada en el suelo paralizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir

En eso su "Angel Salvador" Luka Megurine se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Luka era sería y también le molestaba que ella entrará al internet sin computadora pero no perdía el control como Meiko cuando esa regla se rompía, ella era más calmada. Miku dio un suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba la mano de Luka para levantarse.

"Muchas gracias Luka"Dijo Miku con mucha alegría abrazando a Luka

"Porque lo has hecho de nuevo?"Dijo Luka en un tono serio. Miku se apartó y vio la cara sin emociones de Luka y inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras levantaba una ceja con confusión."Sabes que no puedes entrar al la red desde tu cuerpo, es muy peligroso, entiende que sí algo te pasa ahí tu nucleo podría ser…" la voz de Luka se cortó, ella en realidad estaba preocupada por Miku.

"Lo siento mucho Luka"Dijo Miku inclinado la cabeza con tristeza. A ella no le gustaba que Luka se preocupara por su culpa.

Luka le levanto la cara a Miku y le puso un mano el el hombro"No importa, ahora baja a la cocina, ya es hora de cenar"Dijo mientras la soltaba y se iba pasando a un lado de IA,Gumi,Neru,Teto y SeeU quienes aún seguían paradas fuera de la puerta. Ellas siguieron a Luka a la cocina dejando a Miku sola en su habitación.

"¿Cenar?"pregunto Miku para sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la ventana. Ya era de noche. Miku sin creerlo se puso la mano en la frente, ella había entrado en la "red"como Luka la llamaba en la mañana,¿de verdad había estado todo el día conectada a la red?no le extrañaba que Meiko estuviera tan histérica.

De cualquier forma ya debía ir a cenar, tenía habré después de lo que había pasado. Se apresuró y bajo a la cocina

Mientras cenaban todas estaban impresionadas. Entre el corto tiempo que duró la conversación de Luka y Miku Meiko se las arreglo para emborracharse. Miku se sentía muy aliviada de que estuviera en ese estado porque así no tendría que soportar una cena con un ambiente tenso entre las dos

Luego de la cena, incluso cuando Meiko estaba borracha era una cena como la de cualquier día,Miku se dejó caer sobre su cama con los brazos abiertos. Miro a la puerta...un momento no había puerta Meiko la había derribado, así que no tendría privacidad por el momento."ah que día!" Suspiro Miku mientras miraba al techo.

"Pero si pasaste casi todo el día en estado vegetal querida"Dijo Neru desde su habitación haciendo que Miku se sonrrojara, no sabía sí podría acostumbrarse a eso de no tener su privacidad.

Sólo dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, estaba cansada y preferiría relajarse en la parte principal de su cerebro, ahí nadie la molestaba, era su lugar para estar sola y pensar y no le gustaba que hubieran personas ahí. solo ella.

...…...

AleCFS: Ok ya se que doy muchos rodeos

También se que Teto técnicamente no es una vocaloid

Pero como sea, espero que les haya gustado estoy pensando en subir una versión en inglés y ya se que esta capítulo solo hablo de Miku pero el siguiente será todo lo contrario


	2. Capitulo 1 lado de Len

**AleCFS: en el capítulo anterior vi que hubieron varios errores y quiero disculparme, yo escribo esto en un iPod sabían?**

**...…...**

Muy satisfecho por un trabajo bien hecho, Len Kagamine levitaba en la la vía entre la red y una computadora. Despreocupado con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras estaba recostado en la nada una sonrisa burlona cubría su rostro.

"No debería ser justo que sea tan fácil"suspiro para sí mismo. Aunque no era necesario, el se encontraba completamente solo y aunque gritará no habría quien lo escuchara. A el le gustaba descansar un rato después de haber terminado su "trabajo" cosa que en realidad no era nada cansado, el se lo tomaba más como un juego que como un trabajo. Y porque debería cansarlo, el era un virus nivel 9 , el podría destruir el núcleo de una computadora sin mucho esfuerzo y podía hacerlo en menos de una noche pero prefería tomar la noche completa y justo antes del amanecer terminar con la destrucción y irse de a la red. El podría hacerlo en mucho menos tiempo pero le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas a el gustaba divertirse mientras destruía todo lo que encontrara en el sistema de la computadora de un pobre ingenuo. ¿Que sí se sentía culpable? Pero por supuesto que no, ¿porque debería? El mas bien estaba ayudando a esos novatos a entender que el internet no era un lugar para inocentes, no debían creer cosas como los avisos de que es el visitante número 9.999.999. Len no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al recordar a aquel iluso que cayo en esa trampa, fue tan divertido destruir todo lo que había en su computadora, era un buen trato según el lo veía, el les ensañaba una lección y a cambio destruía todas sus fotos familiares , música, archivos importantes y bueno básicamente todo.

De repente empezó a oír una voz en su cabeza"Kagamine, ya oí que has terminado tu trabajo" Dijo la voz masculina en su cabeza.

"Si en efecto, ya termine hace un buen rato" Dijo Len aún con los ojos cerrados

"En ese caso¿porque aún no has traído tu informe?"pregunto la voz con un tono serio. Luego de cada destrucción de un núcleo debían llevar un informe del desarrollo de este.

"¿Eh, informe?" Pregunto Len con un tono fastidiado, pero el sabía perfectamente a que se refería, ya le habían reprendido antes por no haber llevado el dichoso informe. Su expresión cambió a aburrida, a el en realidad le fastidiaba hacer ese informe porque no había mucho que contar, el solo llegaba destruía todo mientras jugaba un rato y se iba, ¿porque habría que explicar eso?

"Sabes de que hablo!de todas formas necesito hablar contigo"dijo la voz en un tono ligeramente enojado"así que reportate en la central ahora"dijo enfatizando la palabra ahora. Era obvio que el dueño de aquella voz no disfrutaba mucho de los juegos de Len.

"¿Y que podría querer usted hablar conmigo, Kukupo? Dijo Len en un tono burlón soltando una pequeña risa

"¡Que te he dicho de faltarme el respeto! Recuerda que soy tu superior, ahora ven aquí antes de que me arrepienta de lo que te voy a decir" Dijo muy enojada la voz en la cabeza de Len

"Oh, si se trata de algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, entonces me esperan buenas noticias por allá ¿no es así?" Dijo Len levantando las cejas mostrando interés. La voz no le respondió lo que le hizo pensar que tenía la razón"Voy enseguida " Dijo Len en un tono relajado debido al sentimiento de satisfacción por haber molestado a aquella voz.

En eso Len se levantó y empezó a moverse a toda velocidad por la red. Le encantaba hacer eso, lo hacia sentir tan libre, que podría hacer lo que quisiera aunque de alguna forma ya era así, al ser un virus nivel 9 en una escala de 10 casi nadie quería meterse en su camino, por lo que podría hacer lo que quisiera y si algún otro virus trataba de detenerlo o algo por el estilo, que rogará por que no lo hiciera sufrir mucho.

Al llegar vio a la central donde los virus llegaban a recibir asesoría o ayuda con las heridas ocasionadas en una misión fallida. A pesar de que era la central de unos destructores cibernéticos el lugar era blanco al igual que las máquinas que ahí se encontraban.

Len bajo la mirada para ver a alguien aproximandose a el. Era una chica idéntica a el solo que un poco más pequeña y tenía su cabello suelto hasta los hombros con un gran moño blanco en su cabeza" Buenos días hermano, que tal te fue" Dijo tímidamente la rubia, que temía un poco de la respuesta.

¿Tu como crees que me fue hermanita? Dijo en un tono engreído. Que más podría esperar ella de el, el nunca fallaba y siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar el precio pero por supuesto nunca fue necesario tomárse las cosas en serio para conseguir lo que quería ya que casi nadie le discutía, sólo sus pocos superiores y su hermanita pero sabían que insistirle solo sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que lo haría de todos modos

"Temía que dijeras eso" dijo su hermana con tristeza mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo. A ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de destruir los bienes preciados de personas que sólo cometían errores que le podían pasar a cualquier novato.

"¿Y porqué temer de que yo halla cumplido mi misión Rin?" Dijo Len estrechando los ojos. El sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba su trabajo y que tampoco le gustaba que el fuera tan cruel a la hora de hacer el suyo. El acerco lentamente su cara a la de Rin, cosa que la incómodo un poco, y una sonrisa un poco malvada cruzo su cara"No me digas que aún andas evitando el trabajo¿quieres qué vuelva a darte una ayudadita hermanita?" Dijo en un tono infantil pero manteniendo su malvada sonrisa. Rin siempre huía del trabajo con excusas de que había fallado en su misión, pero en realidad siempre se las arreglaba para salir de la computadora sin causar daño, cosa que Len respetaba de alguna forma porque el era incapaz de salir de un computador amenos de que lo hubiera destruido, pero por lo demás su hermana le parecía patética por el hecho de que jamás en su vida había destruido un núcleo, la razon por la que era nivel 2 fue porque un día para molestarla Len se disfrazo como ella y destruyo todos los núcleos que encontró y luego llevo todos los informes muy limpios, ordenados y hasta se molesto en imitar la letra de Rin a la perfección, cuando se trataba de molestar a su hermana era increíble lo que podía llegar a hacer.

"No Len no es necesario" Dijo Rin alejandose de su hermano algo nerviosa, Len a simple vista se podía ver inofensivo pero el podía ser muy malvado si quería

Len iba a seguir molestando a Rin pero vio que se aproximaba un hombre alto con largo cabello morado, su expresión era sería cosa que era de esperarse de alguien tan experimentado, ya había visto casi todo lo posible en la red, lo que le hizo ganar su puesto como jefe de una central tan delicada como esa, un simple error y se destruirían ellos mismos.

"¿Molestando a tu hermana de nuevo Kagamine?" Dijo la que antes era la voz en la cabeza de Len con un tono de sarcasmo casi irreconocible

"¡Sr. Kamui!" Dijo Rin con una combinación de alivio y alegría alejandose de su hermano para acercarse al hombre de cabello morado. Ella se sentía segura cerca de el porque sabía que mientras estuviera con el Len no podría molestarla.

"Nah ya sabes, solo jugaba con ella" Dijo Len alejando la mirada de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y con una actitud despreocupada. "Pero dejando eso de lado¿para que me has llamado Gakupo?" Pregunto regresando la mirada a donde estaban ellos.

"Sr Kamui para ti Kagamine" dijo Gakupo con un tono enojado pero sin salir de su seriedad normal"Solo ven conmigo" agrego señalando la puerta de su oficina con su mano. Len solo asintio. El casi siempre tenía una sonrisa que a algunos sobré todo a Gakupo sacaban de quicio, era como la sonrisa de un niño caprichoso que obtuvo lo que quería después de que se lo negaron muchas veces. Gakupo solo volteo y empezó a caminar, el en realidad odiaba esa sonrisa, Len solo lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la oficina del jefe de la central, a diferencia de la parte común de la central la oficina del jefe era muy oscura, iluminada sólo por unos cuantos faroles.

Gakupo fue a su escritorio y tomo unos papeles y luego se acercó a Len y antes de hablar un suspiro de fastidio salió de su boca, como si no quisiera hablar.

"Tus estadísticas" Dijo acercando Los papeles a Len. Len los tomo y les dio un vistazo, luego levanto la mirada hacia Gakupo.

" Estadística perfecta" Dijo con una expresión engreída"No era necesario que me llamarás para decirme algo que ya se" Dijo el Rubio acercándole los papeles a Gakupo

" Míralas de nuevo" le ordeño Gakupo. Len giro lo ojos y la miro de nuevo pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal." Len... Se qué voy a arrepentirme de decirte esto" Dijo en voz baja con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, hizo una pausa por un momento" estas muy cerca de alcanzar el nivel 10" Levanto la mirada para ver a Len. Len rápidamente alzo la cabeza de la hoja de papel para reunir la mirada de Gakupo y su mirada completamente impactada.

"Nivel 10...?" Susurro Len aún impactado por la noticia, pero de repente una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a recorrer su cara y luego empezó a reír " Jajaja por fin seré nivel 10" dijo casi gritando mientras reía, Gakupo ya mostraba rastros de arrepentimiento.

Len estuvo un rato así hasta que al final se calmó y se expresión cambió a sería"¿ Y qué hay de Rei?" Dijo Len habiéndose desecho del mínimo rastro del la felicidad anterior

Gakupo solo se encogió de hombros" Solo mira tu estadística y cambia tu nombre por el de Rei" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro" Aunque yo creo que sí dejarás de holgazanear e hicieras bien tu trabajo lo habrías superado hace un buen tiempo. Necesitas ser tan aplicado como el"

"Oh me alaga usted señor Kamui" Dijo Len imitando a un caballero "Y me encantaría quedarme a oírlo hablar sobre que debo ser como Rei, pero tengo que irme a terminar con esto de una vez" Agrego con sarcasmo. En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Len salió volando a toda velocidad haciendo que se volarán todos lo papeles, Len solo pudo oír la voz de su jefe gritando histérico "¡Kagamine!" Cosa que le causo mucha gracia. Rin al ver la ráfaga amarilla pasar frente a ella pudo escuchar un despedida pero casi inaudible debido a lo rápida que fue.

Len se encontraba ya en el internet buscando un portal para entrar en una computadora. Estos portales solo se abrían cuando la computadora estaba en un sitio web que permitiera su entrada a ellas o podían usar la otra alternativa que era esperar en un mensaje hasta ser enviado a un destino y así desatarse en el. Pero a Len no le gustaba el segundo método porque había que esperar mucho y el no era una persona al la que le gustará esperar para conseguir lo que quería.

Len pudo ver muchos portales abiertos pero la mayoría ya tenían un virus a punto de entrar, no era que eso le importará, el podía entrar aunque ya hubiera otro virus ahí solo que a el simplemente no le gustaba compartir sus cosas entre ellas sus víctimas. Pero aún así el podría hacer que un virus le cediera su portal si el quería ya que mientras levitaba viendo los portales a su alrededor, los virus que lo veían se apartaban aterrorizados, cosa que le divertía. Le gustaba que los demás virus se estremecieran de terror al verle. Pero de todas formas el no quería ninguno de esos portales, quería uno que le llevará a una computadora diferente, si esa posiblemente sería su última computadora siendo nivel 9 quería que fuera algo que valiera la pena, algo épico por no decir especial. Pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que empezó a sentir una energía diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes, eso atrajo su interés y empezó a seguir esa energía hasta que lo llevo a un rincón totalmente alejado de los demás portales donde vio un portal muy diferente a los que jamás había visto en su larga vida como virus. Los portales normales eran muy grandes y blancos pero este era pequeño con un azul rey y un aro blanco en el borde. Este portal fascino al engreído virus, era justo lo que buscaba, algo nunca antes visto. Sin pensarlo mucho se clavó dentro del portal, pero esta vez se sintió muy diferente al entrar pero ignoro esa sensación. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue en donde se encontraba, normalmente al entrar a un portal automáticamente aparecías en la computadora, pero el se encontraba levitando en un vacío color verde azulado y no había nada al rededor¿pero qué clase de computadora es esta? Pensó mientras miraba hacia los lados, en eso oyó una voz aguda que en realidad no sabía exactamente de donde venía decir"Esta bien, si soy estúpida, y bastante". Y el al principio se extrañó de que la computadora hablara pero le pareció de mala educación no responderle así que le dijo lo que el considero cierto "Oh por supuesto que lo eres, y no tienes idea de cuanto..."

Lo siguiente fue extremadamente aburrido para el, al principio le pareció raro que la computadora además de hablar se moviera pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió usar el tiempo para retomar el descanso que su jefe había interrumpido.

Luego llegaron a un lugar que lo dejo impresionado, sabía que eso era lo que estaba buscando, sabía que el núcleo estaba en ese lugar aunque sólo fuera un sentimiento así que salió a intento volar hacia cualquier lado del vacío a toda velocidad para intentar salir e increíblemente funciono, el sin ver el entorno se escondió rápidamente detrás de una máquina que se encontraba en el por el momento desconocido lugar para el. Len aún sentía la presencia de alguien más ahí y pensó que sería tonto solo salir y dejar ser visto, el quería tomarse su tiempo para explorar el lugar que lo atrajo con su energía y jugar un poco con el núcleo de la extraña computadora

Pero decidió que sería mejor esperar...

...

**AleCFS: No les dije que sería todo lo contrario, y además en mi opinión esté capítulo es Mucho mas largo que el anterior, creo que es porque tenía que explicar más cosas sobre Len porque el es algo diferente a lo que normalmente es(a diferencia de Miku que es una vocaloid) También puede ser porque podría jurar que di demasiadas vueltas explicando las características de Len o tal vez porque Len tiene una historia más extensa que Miku…no lo se**

**Y bueno, por eso de que es largo espero que les de paciencia para el 3 ya que los estudios me tienen muy... Bueno solo digamos que tengo ganas de levantarme en media clase y matarlos a todos. También porque tengo el presentimiento de que el 3 va a ser un poco corto en lo que es la historia en sí **

**Y por último quiero decir que por el momento no voy a hablar de Rei aunque creo que ya es obvio quien es y que representa en la historia**

**Recuerden comer sus papas :3( que random fue eso)**


	3. Capítulo 2: Un encuentro no tan pacífico

Miku ya dormida apareció en la parte central de su cerebro, estaba llena de máquinas, cables y luces, parecía más una nave espacial o un laboratorio que su cerebro, pero ella se las arreglo para darle un toque más...hogareño al lugar, no gran cosa solo un sofá unos cuantos adornos y un pequeño teclado con un cuaderno pentagramado, a pesar de ser poco era muy difícil llevar objetos a su cerebro porque debía construirlos ella misma utilizando programas, consiguiendo los archivos, era una tarea dura pero para ella valía la pena con tal de hacer su lugar especial más cómodo

Miku se lanzó acostada en su sofá, ella necesitaba descansar del día de pérdidas, golpes a su ego, paredes que le responden, puertas venidas hacia abajo y dedos medios. Cerro los ojos para poder dormir pero había algo que no la dejaba dormir del todo, sentía que había alguien ahí, pero después del día que había tenido realmente ya no confiaba mucho en sus instintos así que no se molesto en abrir los ojos y trato de caer en su sueño.

Len después de haber estado un rato escondido decidió que ya era seguro dar una vuelta a conocer el interior de esa rara computadora. Y había unas pocas cosas que reconocía de las computadoras pero casi todo estaba en una orden que el no comprendía, lo que hacia más interesante el lugar, pero aún así quería saber exactamente donde estaba antes de destruirlo.

Siguió caminando por el lugar hasta que se encontró con una gran pantalla con un panel de botones con luces y colores debajo de ella. Una sonrisa infantil cubrió su rostro, algo le decía que esto lo ayudaría a responder sus preguntas. Len se acerco como un niño pequeño hacia el panel viendo los coloridos botones y se cubrió los ojos con una mano y extendió la otra sobré el panel y comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire con ella, como tratando de escoger un botón al azar. El a pesar de lo aterrador que era para algunos, el era bastante inmaduro aveces. Cuando presiono uno de los varios botones que había en el panel la pantalla se encendió y Len se quitó la manos de los ojos para ver unas grandes Letras en un fondo blanco y brillante, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa habitual cruzara su rostro

Acerca de:  
VL Vocaloid 01 [primer sonido del futuro] creado el 31-8-2007

Len inclino la cabeza a un lado y puso dedo en sus labios"¿Vocaloid? Es la primera vez que escucho tal cosa, pero no pierdo nada descubriéndolo" Dijo sin retirar su sonrisa. Len se giró dándole la espalda a la pantalla aún encendida"Bien, busquemos a ese nuevo sonido del futuro" Dijo mientras se alejaba de la gran pantalla para buscar lo que sea que fuera "primer sonido del futuro".

Siguió recorriendo el interior del lugar pero ahora con un objetivo específico lo que empezó a hacerlo sentir impaciente, sólo quería descubrir que era eso de Vocaloid para matar su curiosidad destruir el núcleo e irse de una vez, así que decidió subir a la cima de una mezquina y de ahí ir saltando de máquina en máquina para tener una vista aérea del lugar, además le quitaría el aburrimiento. Luego de un rato de saltar sobre las máquinas hubo una que le dio una vista al lo que parecía ser una sala con un sofá y algunas otras cosas, pero eso no era todo... Vio a alguien acostado en el sofá, de hecho no le podía ver la cara ya que cerca de la máquina en la que estaba habían cosas que le obstruían la vista desde arriba del ombligo, pero Len pensó en lo único que podría ser y dijo en voz alta"Así que este el Vocaloid primer sonido del futuro"

Miku aún trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero esa sensación no le dejaba dormir, intentó calmarse y dejar de pensar en eso, pero de la nada escucho una voz diciendo su nombre de la forma en la que nadie le decía. Ella rápidamente se levantó quedando sentada en el sofá mientras decía un poco alarmada"¿quien anda ahí ?"

Len vio a la chica levantarse lo que le dejó ver lo que antes no había podido ver por las cosas que le tapaban la vista. Sus ojo se abrieron como platos y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver a una chica de figura delgada y delicada al igual que su piel y con unos grandes ojos aguamarina... Pero hubo algo que fue lo que hizo que tuviera aquella reacción.

Miku se volteó y pudo ver a un rubio con unos ojos de un azul intenso y rasgos muy atractivos, pero aún así se encontraba en SU lugar" ¿Quien eres?" Dijo enojada mirando la cara de impacto del chico sobre la máquina.

Len solo la siguió mirando sin decir una palabra, cosa muy rara en el. El silencio duro un buen rato y Miku comenzaba a desesperarse y solo se preguntaba en se menté¿quien era ese chico?¿porqué estaba en su cerebro? Y lo más importante...¿porqué rayos la veía como sí fuera un ceburro?

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que Len abrió la boca y dijo de forma alarmada con las manos en la cabeza"¡ALGUIEN VINO ANTES QUE YO!".

Miku solo lo miro muy confundida mientras el no dejaba de repetir esas palabras, pero el hecho de tener a un loco gritando en su cabeza la empezó a poner histérica"¡Pero que te pasa!" Le grito ya con la confusión al borde

Len solo se detuvo al oír una voz que llamo mucho su atención y volteo a verla. El salto de la máquina en la que estaba quedando frente a Miku, luego empezó a acercarse a ella viéndola como sí se tratara de un alíen, acercándose con pasos lentos. Cuando ya estaba incómodamente cerca de ella, pudo detallar mejor su cuerpo. Era delgado pero algo tonificado y también pudo notar que el era al meno centímetros más alto que ella. Pero no pudo evitar notar que no le estaba viendo el rostro...estaba viendo su cabello

¿Pero quien podría haber hecho algo como esto? Pensaba Len mientras veía el cabello de Miku de cerca. Digo tendría que ser alguna especie de virus artístico que experimentaba nuevos métodos de tortura contra sus víctimas, pero que extraña forma de tortura es esta... ¿Y porque alguien vino antes que yo? Pensó Len un poco decepcionado, a el no le gustaba ser el segundo en nada y darse cuenta que última misión de nivel 9 ya había sido ocupada antes lo hacia sentir como sí estuviera usando algo usado, y el odiaba eso. Pero tenía que darle crédito al que vino antes que el, a el siempre le habría gustado aplicar ese método, no matar al las víctimas, sólo deformarlas e irse para que vivieran su deformidad por un largo tiempo. Pero no podía ya que lo único que no sabía hacer era salir de una computadora sin destruirla, claro que podría pedirle a Rin que le enseñará, pero no, el se negaba rotundamente a rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a su patética hermana.

Len extendió su dedo índice y lo metió entre uno de los mechones de Miku"Tu cabello... Es azul" dijo sin dejar de mirar su cabello

Miku miro hacia arriba para ver su cabello, su mirada de confusión cambió a un ceño fruncido y soplo un mechón que estaba sobre su cara"¡Es aguamarina idiota! Dijo enojada

Len retiro su dedo y lo puso sobre sobré su boca, pensativo no dejaba de ver el cabello de Miku. El ya había visto colores extraños de cabello puesto que Gakupo tenía cabello morado, pero este era un color que nunca se imaginó que vería en la cabeza de alguien, era tan extraño, no era ni verde ni azul pero hacían resaltar sus grandes ojos del mismo color. "¿Como era el virus que hizo esto?" Pregunto Len con curiosidad. De verdad le gustaría saber quien era para castigarlo por haberle dejado algo defectuoso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Respondió Miku aún enojada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"De tu cabello" Dijo Len señalando su cabello. En ese momento Miku levanto una ceja y parecía estar más enojada que antes, aunque a el no le importaba si la pregunta la había molestado, de todas formas nunca le importo si hería a las personas con sus comentarios.

"¡Pues así es mi cabello naturalmente idiota!" Grito Miku con un pequeño impulso de matarlo. Si había algo que la había molestado desde que la crearon era que se burlaran del color de su cabello, aunque sabía que no era la única porque Luka y Gumi compartían su pena.

Len retrocedió y luego de analizar por un momento las palabras de Miku solo empezó a reírse hasta a el punto en el que le salieran lágrimas, lo que hizo que Miku levantara su puño para golpearlo, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo el estaba parado cerca de ella de nuevo con una expresión muy diferente a la de unos segundos antes "¿Oye tu eres primer sonido del futuro?" Pregunto en un tono de voz completamente neutral. Miku se preguntaba como podía cambiar sus emociones tan rápido.

"¿Quien eres tu?" Pregunto Miku a aquel chico al que no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza. ¿Cómo se le podría tener confianza a un loco que se metió en su cabeza de alguna manera que ella aún desconocía y que acababa de burlarse de ella.

"Yo pregunte primero" dijo Len regresando a su sonrisa habitual.

Miku ya había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia hacia aquel rubio por esa sonrisa y la forma despreocupada en la que hablaba. "No es cierto yo ya te había preguntado antes" discutió Miku apretando los puños.

Len desvío la mirada hacia arriba con una fingiendo una expresión pensativa. "Ya veo... ¿Así qué te gusta quedarte en el pasado?" Dijo en tono burlón.

Ese comentario hizo que Miku llegara al borde de su paciencia. Este chico era raro y muy molesto y estaba invadiendo su cerebro. Su cabeza iba a estallar de la furia, pero no sabía porque, ella no era tan tranquila como Luka pero tampoco se enojaba de esa manera, incluso estaba imaginándose la semejanza que tenía con Meiko hace unas horas atrás. Ella debía calmarse, ella no actuaba asi. Tomo un respiro y aflojo sus puños calmando su ira. "Ya nadie me llama así" dijo en su tono ya calmado a Len. Len regreso la vista hacia ella interés en su mirada. "Me llamo Hatsune Miku" agrego.

Len miro hacia arriba de nuevo pero ahora la expresión era real. " "Miku"... Me gusta, es corto, dulce pero fuerte al mismo tiempo" Dijo Len mientras Miku lo miraba confundida. El al ver su cara solo negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que olvidara el último comentario.

"¿Y tu quien eres?¿eres una pesadilla o algo así?" Pregunto Miku. Cuando se calmó pudo pensar con más claridad y llego a la conclusión de que aquel atractivo chico en su cabeza no era más que un sueño. Los únicos que podían entrar en su cerebro sin su consentimiento eran los virus, pero eso no era posible según ella pues siempre iba por lugares seguros cuando navegaba en la red, no había posibilidad alguna de que fuera un virus.

Len vio la oportunidad de deshacerse de la verde azulada. El había notado la forma como estaba apunto de golpearlo hace unos momentos y no podría destruir el núcleo si la chica lo estaba estorbando así que decidió que primero destruiría las otras cosas y luego se las arreglaría para ver como destruía a la linda chica frente a el. Le pareció tan interesante que le regalaría una muerte rápida y sin dolor. "Emmm si, soy un sueño" dijo Len sonriendo como siempre. "Ahora ya es momento de que vuelvas a dormir para que yo me valla y llegue otro sueño" dijo suavemente mientras recostaba a Miku sobre el sofá lentamente.

Miku ya acostada en el sofá hizo algunas muecas de desconfianza. Ella aún no creía en ese chico y el hecho de que ahora pareciera ser hasta amable con ella no la hizo cambiar de opinión. "P-pero yo..." Trato de decir Miku pero Len puso un dedo en sus labios " Shhh solo duerme tranquila" Susurro Len agachado junto al sofá.

Miku se rindió ya que era obvio que no la dejaría decir nada y cerro lentamente los ojos hasta quedar dormida.

Len se levantó y miro a Miku por un momento. De verdad era una lástima trabajar como un ignorante si saber todo acerca de lo que estas destruyendo pero era mejor así, no tenía tiempo para descubrir todo con lujo de detalle, aún tiene que destruir todo para antes del amanecer para no dañar sus estadísticas perfectas, así que para el ya no había más que saber. "Esta bien, misterio resuelto" pensó Len mientras se alejaba de Miku y se aproximaba a una de las máquinas. "Ahora empecemos" dijo frente a una de las máquinas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Miku dormía cuando de repente sintió algo raro dentro de ella. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para ver a aquel rubio frente a una máquina rota. "¿¡Pero que crees que estas haciendo!?" Grito Miku levantándose del sofá.

Len quedo petrificado al ver que Miku se había despertado, aunque el se imagino que eso pasaría por el ruido no le presto mucha atención. "Bueno ya me descubrió ¿que más da lo que haga?" Pensó mientras se encojáis de hombros.

"Ehhh estoy destruyendo tu interior" dijo en un tono de voz burlón mientras le sonreía a Miku.

Miku se sorprendió con la respuesta. ¿Cómo que estaba destruyendo su interior?¿y cómo puede decirlo así como sí nada?. "¿Y porqué harías algo como eso?" Dijo aterrorizada.

Una mirada maliciosa de parte de Len apareció y desvío la mirada de Miku. "...Por que es divertido" Dijo tranquilamente como sí se refiriera a otra cosa.

Un silencio lleno el lugar. Miku no sabía que decirle, deseaba de que esto de verdad fuera un sueño y que en realidad no fuera la otra cosa..."¡Pues no me importa que te divierta, no dejaré que lo hagas!" Grito apretando los puños con más enojo que antes.

Len se acerco a uno de los jarrones con una mirada desafiante. "¿Que no haga que?" Dijo con su sonrisa malcriada. Extendió su brazo hasta el jarrón dejando su dedo índice a Milímetros de el. "¿Esto?" Agrego mientras empujaba el jarrón con su dedo dejándolo caer al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

Miku quedo con los ojos como platos mientras veía el jarrón vuelto pedazos en el suelo. De repente algo se apoderó de ella, como una especie de bestia salvaje. Ya no le importaba si se parecía a Meiko en su estado demoniaco que era lo más probable. Antes de que siquiera considerara calmarse un poco ya estaba gritando mientras saltaba hacia el loco frente a ella.

Len de repente sintió como la que hace unos minutos parecía ser una niñita frágil abalanzarse sobre el como un leon a una gacela. Ella lo derribo quedando sobre el mientras lanzaba rasjuñasos aleatorios hacia su cara. Len los esquivaba tan rápido como podía pero se sentía acorralado por Miku. No era porque era más fuerte que el, el sabía que el era mucho más fuerte que ella, sólo que no le daba tiempo de hacer cualquier movimiento ya que sus rasguños parecían venir de todos lados, haciéndolo dudar acerca de la cantidad de brazos que tenía.

Luego de un rato de esquivar los ataques de Miku vio una oportunidad y tomo sus muñecas deteniendo sus rasjuñasos, la hizo girar cambiando las posiciones, ahora el estaba sobre ella. Len vio su mirada llena de rabia mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre, lo que le llego a parecer hasta adorable. "No hay necesidad de ser agresiva" dijo sonriéndole a Miku.

Miku sin intención de apreciar su rostro le dio un rodillazo en su...parte baja y aprovecho el momento de dolor para girarlo y volver a estar arriba. Len a pesar del la zona débil que había golpeado Miku se recuperó rápido y ambos empezaron a forcejear mientras peleaban por la dominancia. Miku considero curioso lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensó que su primera vez rodando en el suelo con un chico sería en esas circunstancias. Len estaba sorprendido de que una chica que se veía tan frágil pudiera ser tan salvaje.

Luego de un buen rato de dar vueltas en el suelo Len logro empujar a Miku lejos de el lo que le dio tiempo de trepar trepar sobre una de las máquinas y luego fue saltando de máquina en máquina. Miku al levantarse empezó a seguirlo a toda velocidad saltando también sobre las máquinas. Ella no iba a dejarlo escapar, no tan fácilmente.

Len intento deshacerse de ella dando todas las vueltas posibles pero ella al final siempre lo encontraba. Cosa que le parecía obvia ya que ¿quien conocería ese lugar más que ella?.

Miku lo estaba alcanzando. Le impresiono un poco que esta chica fuera casi tan rápida como el. De repente vio la oportunidad de escapar, una máquina que se movía realmente rápido paso junto a el. Rápidamente saltó y se aferró en la máquina dejando que esta lo llevara a cualquiera que fuera su destino, mientras pudiera deshacerse de Miku.

Miku vio como Len se alejaba aguantado a esa máquina. Pero la combinación de rabia y orgullo no lo dejaría irse sin que hubiera terminado con el. Arriesgandose a lo peor, dejo que sus impulsos la hicieran dar lo que hasta ahora era el salto más grande que había dado, por un momento el miedo se apoderó de ella¿pero qué acababa de hacer? Pensó mientras estaba en el aire. Luego sintió como caía con la esperanza de poder caer sobre la máquina, afortunadamente cayo sobre la máquina haciendo oír el gran golpe de su caída, pero la combinación de alivio y persistencia por cumplir su objetivo la hizo hacerle caso omiso al dolor. Se aferró a la máquina y volteo a ver a Len quien la miraba con incredibilidad.

Esto tiene que ser una broma. Pensó Len al voltear al oír el golpe y ver a la verde azulada mirándolo con una cara de muerte. "¿Te mataría calmarte un poco?" Dijo Len con fastidio.

Miku frunció el ceño mientras su cabello se movía rápidamente en el viento. "¡Eso nunca!" Grito con unos ojos que parecían prendidos en llamas. "Es hora de terminar con esta ridícula pesadilla de una vez" añadió gruñendo.

Algo de lo que ambos no se habían dado cuenta era que en una parte del trayecto de la máquina incluía una parte en la que el nivel del techo era más bajo lo que no daría el espacio suficiente para que pasarán los dos pasajeros sobre la máquina. Ellos se dieron cuenta de eso algo tarde, cuando el muro estaba a solo metros de sus caras, lo que solo les dio tiempo para abrir los ojos como platos antes de escuchar el golpe

...

Len se despertó tirado en el suelo junto a Miku con los brazos extendidos. Sólo recordaba que estaba en la máquina con Miku, luego volteo y vio la pared y lo siguiente solo se tornó negro, aunque le dolía un poco la cara. Se levantó del suelo para revisar que hora era y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ya había amanecido…. En eso un gran enojo lo invadió, su estadística perfecta... Arruinada por culpa de esa chica, el nunca había tardado más de una noche y ahora no solo no había cumplido la misión si no que le tomo más de una noche. Apretó los puños en el pensamiento de lo que pasaría cuando se enteraran de lo que había pasado, nunca lo olvidarían y Gakupo se encargaría de recordárselo cada día, y eso solo sin mencionar a Rei

Se alejó lentamente de Miku y antes de abandonar el lugar donde estaban giro la cabeza con una expresión tan fría como el más grande iceberg y miro a Miku en el suelo." Nada de muertes rápidas, voy a destruirte lenta y dolorosamente ¿me oíste? Te haré pagar lo que me has hecho y créeme que sufrirás como no tienes idea. Así qué prepárate Hatsune Miku... Vas a ver de lo que soy capaz" Dijo fríamente luego se alejó dejando a Miku sola. Ella debía temer, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaría desde ahora.

**...**

**AleCFS: Ven? Es corto en lo que es el avance de la historia.  
Y estoy consciente de que cada vez que dicen Hatsune Miku están diciendo primer sonido del futuro así que siempre la llaman así pero aquí me refería al significado en español ¿o acaso ustedes han oído a alguien decirles"¿Oye ya oíste la nueva canción de primer sonido del futuro?"  
Y si preguntan que es un ceburro es una mezcla de cebra y burro que nació en Georgia pero de seguro ya oyeron hablar de el**


	4. Capítulo 3:¿Un virus?

Miku despertó en su cama en el mundo real muy confundida por el sueño que había tenido. Todo le pareció tan real, incluso le dolía la cara por el golpe con la pared. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue aquel chico de ojos azules que había visto, ¿de dónde lo habrá imaginado? Porqué estaba segura de que el y todo lo ocurrido en la noche no había sido más que un sueño.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo analizando lo ocurrido ya que SeeU paso frente al lugar donde se suponía debía estar su puerta corriendo mientras se arreglaba la corbata de su uniforme escolar y luego de que la miro sorprendida mientras ella estaba aún entre sus sábanas."¿Miku que haces ahí? ¡Ya vamos tarde a la escuela!"dijo SeeU grito SeeU muy apresurada

En un segundo la sábana de Miku estaba por los aires, había olvidado por completo la escuela. Se arregló rápido con su uniforme escolar, era una falda un poco más arriba de as rodillas color beige con una blusa blanca metida en ella y una corbata roja en su cuello, recogió su cabello en dos coletas con un par de lazos rojos que combinaban con su corbata. SeeU la estuvo esperando mientra se arreglaba, no había nadie más en casa lo que quería decir que SeeU de por sí ya iba tarde y por culpa de ella llegaría más tarde aún. Miku odiaba que la gente sufriera por su culpa por lo que desde pequeña siempre a intentado ser independiente y no requerir de la ayuda de nadie, lo cual la metió en problemas varias veces, pero nunca le decía de ellos a los demás para que no se preocuparán. Cuando Miku término de arreglase corrió a la cocina jalando a SeeU por la muñeca, abrío el refrigerador y tomo 5 puerros y los metió en su bolso a la fuerza, no tenía tiempo para desayunar así que los comería después de la primera clase.

Salió a la calle y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían sin concentrarse en nada más que el camino a la escuela, pero el sonido de unos gritos la hicieron mirar hacia atrás para ver a SeeU volando cual cometa en el aire mientras gritaba de espanto, pero de repente escucho una voz familiar diciendo en tono burlón"voltea". Miku obedece a la voz y voltea para ver una señal de alto a centímetros de su cara, haciendo escuchar el ruido de un pedazo de metal chocando fuertemente con algo.

El golpe no la noqueo solo la dejo aturdida. SeeU la sostuvo ya que estaba tambaleando."Bien SeeU, ya estoy bien, sigamos". Dijo Miku sonando incluso ebria tratando de mantener el equilibrio por sí misma. Todavía le dolía la cara desde que se despertó lo que hizo que el golpe doliera mucho más, pero no iba a permitir que eso la frenara, no por ella si no por SeeU.

SeeU vio que estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz de Miku."No Miku, mejor vamos a casa a ponerte hielo o algo". Dijo SeeU tomando la muñeca de Miku para llevarla de regreso, pero Miku se soltó y se limpió la sangre de la nariz"No te preocupes SeeU, no faltarás a clases por mi culpa". Dijo Miku muy sería.

SeeU noto que discutirle no sería buena idea, no pareciera que fuera a cambiar de opinión. Era muy normal de ella sobrepasar sus límites y todos sabían que eso no le asía bien pero cada vez que se lo decían ella se molestaba porque la tomaban como una niña indefensa." Esta bien Miku pero ahora vamos con calma, ya tenemos una excusa para llegar tarde". Dijo SeeU señalando la nariz de Miku que estaba sangrando de nuevo. Miku asintió y siguieron su camino a la escuela.

Durante el camino Miku no pudo evitar pensar en aquella voz que escucho antes de chocar con la señal, era igual a la de el rubio de su pesadilla de la noche anterior, pero trato de ignorarlo y actuar como sí nada hubiese pasado

Llegaron al salón de clase donde SeeU le dijo al maestro que un ladrón las persiguió y que luego lo enfrentaron y le rompió la nariz a Miku durante la pelea como sí estuviera narrando un cómic de superhéroes. Nadie pareció haberle creído pero como el profesor solo quería continuar con la clase así que las dejo pasar.

Miku se sentó junto a la ventana, el día estaba muy bonito, Miku no pudo notarlo por la velocidad con la que corrió, la vista que tenía desde el segundo piso del edificio le hacía recordar lo hermoso del mundo real pero seguía fascinada por el mundo de la red. Su mente se separó por completo del salón de clases sumergiéndose solo en el sueño que había tenido y el chico que había estado en el, ese chico de ojos azules, se sintió tan real que podría jurar que no era un sueño, pero no podía ser nada más ya que ella jamás permitiría que un virus entrara en ella y nunca invitaría a alguien tan molesto a su cerebro, pero el le parecía familiar como sí lo hubiera visto antes pero no podía recordar donde.

Len estaba parado frente al monitor que había visto antes, aún riéndose del espectáculo que había visto en la mañana. "su cara de desesperación, como se puso como un tomate cuando nadie había creído la historia" dijo para sí mismo entre carcajadas "Y eso sin mencionar cuando su cara choco con..."agrego pero antes de completar la oración casi se va para atrás mientras reía. "Recuerda a lo que viniste" dijo habiendo recuperado la compostura. Dirigió su mirada al monitor donde podía ver todo lo que los ojos de Miku vieran, incluso más, pero sólo pudo ver la imagen de un paisaje visto desde una ventana. "Ay no no no pero que haces mi querida Miku? No deberías prestar atención a tu clase?". Dijo Len con una falsa inocencia. Miro el panel lleno de botones y golpeo su labio inferior suavemente con su dedo. "Ummm mejor no dejar que se den cuenta de tu falta de atención no?". Dijo en un tono malicioso mientras su sonrisa normal se convirtió en una llena de malicia.

Miku seguía analizando el sueño que había tenido, por más que lo intento no pudo dejar de tratar de recordar como pudo imaginar a un chico con las características que tenía aquel rubio. Aunque el le resultaba bastante familiar solo que estaba un poco diferente, era muy confuso para ella. Mientras estaba en su mundo una voz la hizo volver al mundo real. "Bien Miku¿ cual es la respuesta?"

Miku aparto la vista de la ventana para ver al maestro y a sus compañeros mirándola fijamente. "¿Eh?" Pregunto Miku confundía.

El maestro la miro extrañado. "¿Qué cual es la respuesta?". Repitió el maestro a Miku.

Miku quedo paralizada. Ni siquiera sabía que clase estaban viendo. Trago saliva mientras veía como la miraban todos. "Emmm no lo se...". Murmuro Miku muy apenada

El maestro arqueo una ceja y cruzo los brazos. "¿Entonces porque tienes la mano levantada?". Dijo el profesor algo molesto.

Miku inclino la cabeza aún lado muy confundida, luego la gira para ver que en efecto su brazo estaba levantado. Miku quedo impactada¿en qué momento ocurrió eso?. "¡¿Pero que...?!" Grito Miku mientras bajaba su brazo con su mano. Todos empezaron a reír mientras Miku miraba fijamente su mano, ella estaba segura de que no había sido ella¿pero entonces...como paso?.

El maestro negó con la cabeza y golpeo su escritorio para que todos guardaran silenció para poder volver a la clase.

Miku dirigió su mirada al su cuaderno para poder anotar la clase, cuando una voz le hablo en un tono de sermón. "Eso tal vez te enseñe a prestar atención a tus clases". Miku abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la voz de ese chico otra vez ¿pero como podía ser posible que su mente hubiera llegado a ese punto de la locura?. "Pero si lo que quiere es tener algo en que pensar oiga esto: lo de anoche no fue un sueño querida". Dijo la aquel chico haciendo que Miku quedara inmóvil cumpliendo lo que la voz en su cabeza le había dicho, aunque guardó un completo silencio en lo que restaba de la clase su mirada estaba aterrorizada¿si no era un sueño entonces es…? La campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Neru, Gumi, IA y SeeU se acercaron al la mesa donde estaba Miku tratando de aguantar sus risitas. "¿Wow Miku que te paso hoy?". Pregunto Gumi con una sonrisa

Miku se levantó del asiento mientras tomaba su bolso y lo colgaba de su hombro. "¿De qué hablas?". Dijo Miku mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

"De lo ocurrido con su mano y la cara distante que mantuvo durante la clase". Murmuro IA con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. IA era una persona muy tímida y educada aún cuando la conocieran desde siempre, ella les hablaba en tercera persona, además de la gran calma y paciencia que tenía, las demás siempre hacían comentarios acerca del día en que la bomba explotaría y todo perecerían ante la furia de Aria on the planetes.

"Creo que es porque esta enamorada". Dijo SeeU en un tono pícaro mientras ocultaba una risita con su mano.

"Ah si creo que Miku por fin ha visto al amor de su vida". Dijo Gumi en un tono soñador mirando al infinito con un gran brillo en sus verdes ojos

"De seguro tiene un buen sentido del humor". Dijo SeeU mirando al mismo infinito que Gumi y acercándose a ella.

"Y también debe ser inteligente". Añadió Gumi mientras ella y SeeU se tomaban de ambas manos. La ilusión que había en sus ojos hacían que Miku sintiera las ganas de bajarlas de esa nube de un jalón de cabello así que por unos minutos ignoro las características del chico ficticio que ellas mencionaban.

"De seguro es guapo, que digo guapo, debe se muy sexy". Dijo SeeU con un tono emocionado. En ese momento Miku se dio cuenta de que el brillo de sus ojos ahora era diferente, ahora era un poco más... Malicioso. Gumi y SeeU eran un dúo lleno de locura, a ellas siempre se les ocurrían planes extraños que casi siempre terminaban en las incómodas situaciones, pero que a ellas divertían mucho, sin embargo Miku casi siempre quedaba involucrada en sus locuras y aunque aveces también se divertía, al final tenía que pedir muchas disculpas, pero aún así le impresionaba que a Gumi y SeeU se les ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas y aún más impresionante, las hicieran.

"Oigan par de raras, no estoy enamorada". Dijo Miku apagando la mirada de Gumi y SeeU

"Pues en ese caso yo tengo a un montón de chicos que estarían dispuestos a salir contigo ahora mismo". Dijo Neru sin dejar de mirar a su teléfono

"¿Desde cuándo?. Pregunto Miku con una mirada incrédula

"Desde que puse la foto que nos tomamos en el viaje a la playa como imagen de perfil". Le respondió Neru mostrándole su teléfono para ver una foto de ellas dos en traje de baño en la playa seguido de un montón de mensajes de chicos diciendo cosas como: "¿Como se llama?", "Neru tienes que darme su número", "¡Neru consigueme una cita con ella porfavor!", "Esa chica tiene que este en mi cama". El último mensaje hizo que Miku se ruborizara, ciertamente no con una expresión muy feliz

"Bueno bueno dejando eso a un lado, que tal si vamos a almorzar". Dijo Gumi dirigiéndose con SeeU y Neru a la puerta.

"¿Vienes?". Pregunto SeeU mientras todas miraban hacia Miku.

"No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, las alcanzo luego". Dijo Miku fingiendo una sonrisa. Ellas asintieron no muy convencidas y se alejaron del salón de clases. Miku suspiro cuando ellas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para ver a donde iría, ella tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza sola.

Miku se dirigió a un lugar de la escuela que solo ella conocía, una colina que estaba en los jardines de la escuela, había que pasar por un bosque para llegar a el así que nadie además de Miku sabía como llegar ahí. Ahí tenía una hermosa vista del bosque y un árbol con una rescate sombra donde podía recostarse, pero casi siempre iba para poder conectarse sin que nadie pudiera descubrirla.

Sin embargo esta vez Miku iba muy alterada y cuando llego a la colina solo se detuvo. "Bien…" murmuro esperando una respuesta, sin embargo todo permaneció en silencio. "¿Bien?". Dijo en un tono de voz más alto y molesto, pero sólo se podía oír el viento batiendo las hojas del árbol, lo que le hizo pensar a Miku que el rubio la estaba ignorando haciéndola enojar. "¡Habla de una vez idiota!".

Miku apretó los puños esperando la respuesta. "¿Disculpe…me esta hablando a mi?". Dijo una voz perezosa en su cabeza, era obvio que estaba aburrido.

"¡Pues claro, no hay nadie más aquí!". Grito Miku muy enojada. Ella podía escuchar los bostezos del chico en su cabeza y no podía creer que después de lo que le había dicho el estuviera incluso aburrido mientras ella sentía que un elefante se le sentaría encima

"Disculpe, es que he notado que le gusta hablar mucho con usted misma y como nunca me había hablado antes... . Tal vez si me llamara por mi nombre ayudaría ¿no?" Dijo acentuando la última frase.

"¡Pero ese es el problema!¡No se cómo te llamas!¡No se que eres!¡No se que haces en mi cabeza!¡Y definitivamente no se porque hablas como sí fueras un maldito mayordomo!. Grito Miku con aire de desesperación, ella solo quería que todo fuera un sueño pero era obvio que no lo era. Todo quedo en silencio por un rato, un silencio que la estaba matando.

"Primero, hablo así porque a diferencia de ti yo tengo modales". Respondió en un tono serio. Len podría ser inmaduro, malvado y engreído, pero si había algo que el nunca sería era un maleducado, el no actuaría como una bestia sin cerebro, ni siquiera para molestar a su hermana. "Pero si lo que quieres es que use el lenguaje coloquial entonces lo haré. Lo que sea para que tu cerebrito se sienta cómodo". Agrego Len diciendo la última frase en un tono que alguien usaría para referirse a un retrasado mental.

Miku se enojó ante el insulto de la voz en su cabeza, sin embargo sentía sus mejillas ardiendo por la ligera vergüenza. "Esta bien, ahora por favor ¿podrías responder las demás preguntas?". Dijo en un tono tímido.

Len no pudo evitar soltar un risita por el tono de Miku, el sufrimiento de la chica le parecía más que adorable. Sabía que disfrutaría mucho en destruirla. "Disculpa, no me presente formalmente anoche. Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, virus de computadora nivel 9, bueno nivel 10 después que termine con-ti-go. Dijo Len haciendo que Miku quedara petrificada del miedo.

Miku no podía creerlo ¿este "Len" solo acababa de decir que era un virus y que iba a destruirla?¿así cómo sí nada?¿nisiquiera se pudo tomar la molestia de ocultarlo?. Miku sentía como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas apunto de salir,un virus…dentro de ella, ella no sabía como saldría de esta y por supuesto no sabía si al menos lo haría, ella ya sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser los virus nivel 9. Pero luego de pensarlo, ella decidió que no le daría su núcleo tan fácilmente, no sin pelear antes.

Len no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, la chica estaba apunto de llorar, sin embargo estaba aguantando sus lágrimas¿porque?. El no entendía porque aguantar las lágrimas en un momento así, lo que el le acababa de decir era igual a que a un humano le notificarán que tiene un cáncer incurable. ¿Entonces porque no lloraba?. El quería verla llorar, verla de rodillas pidiendo piedad pero solo sería cuestión de segundos para que rompiera en llanto y el esperaría pacientemente el espectáculo.

Miku a pesar de que sentía que su mundo se acabaría no iba darle el gusto de verla llorar ni tampoco lo dejaría tocar su núcleo y si pensó que solo podía entrar, hacer lo que le diera la gana en su cabeza he irse estaba muy equivocado, pero eso se lo iba a decir de frente.

Luego de eso Miku se recostó del árbol para entrar en su cerebro para decirle a Len las cosas en su cara. Len se confundió un poco cuando la vio recostarse del árbol pero sabía perfectamente lo que hizo así que fue a la parte central donde ella lo miraba no precisamente con la mejor de las caras.

"¿Querías ver a tu enamorado de nuevo?. Dijo Len con sonriendo como siempre mientras caminaba cerca de ella

Miku inclino un poco su cara confundida por la frase que acababa de decir, pero sacudió su cabeza para volver a la razón por la que había entrado. "¡No creas que voy a permitir que destruyas mi núcleo!". Grito de repente haciendo Len de sorprendiera. "Así que veamos quien destruye a quien". Agrego Miku mirándolo fijamente.

Len se acerco lentamente sin dejar de mirarla hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron tan juntos que sí se acercaba un centímetro más sus labios se tocarían. "¿Eso es un reto?". Murmuro Len mirando los desafiantes ojos de Miku.

"Si así lo quieres ver". Respondió Miku ignorando la cercanía de Len

Len estrecho los ojos mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. "Pues entonces que comiencen los juegos". Murmuro Len acercando ligeramente sus labios

Miku echo la cabeza al ver los labios de Len tan cerca. "Y que gane el mejor". Murmuro Miku que tenía una mirada parecida a la de Len.

"Pero para que sea más interesante vas a tener que dejar a un lado tu amor por mi". Dijo Len alejandose de Miku sonrisa burlona

"¿¡Podrías dejar de decir que estoy enamorada de ti!?". Le grito Miku humeando

Len comenzó a reír por la reacción de Miku. "Pero si cumplo con todo lo que tus amiguitas dijeron". Dijo Len asegurandose de estar a una buena distancia para que la chica no se le volviera a abalanzar como en la noche anterior. Len había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido antes con ellas y cuando vio los mensajes que habían en la foto que había mostrado Neru quedo muy impresionado de la estupidez de unas personas que piden citas e incluso ir a la cama con alguien con quien ni siquiera han hablado, luego río para sí mismo. ''_Si tan solo la conocieran, yo no la conozco del todo y ya lo único que me pasa por la mente es lanzarla a un risco y ver como se la comen los tigres''_. Al ver los comentarios de la foto "No hay que ser genio para saber que durante la clase estuviste pensando en el hecho de que no había sido un sueño o en otras palabras en mi. Agrego Len muy engreído. Miku se enfureció más que todo con ella misma porque era cierto. "¿Inteligente? Seguro. Mi sentido del humor es bueno para quien lo entiende. ¿Y sexy?…". Len se detuvo y en ese momento rápidamente empujo a Miku a una pared quedando atrapada entre sus brazos. "Eso podrías decirlo tu". Susurro enterrado en el cuello de Miku pasando lentamente su lengua por el.

Miku inconscientemente dejo salir lo que fue un casi inaudible gemido, esto la hizo ruborizarse y darle un golpe a Len en el estómago para poder alejarlo de ella, puso su cara a un lado para no darle el gusto a Len, quien la mirada con la lengua aún ligeramente afuera, de verla ruborizada por haber gemido por el.

"No seas ridículo…". Dijo Miku volteando su cara ya de un color normal para encontrarse con la mirada de Len. "Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tu, alguien que solo puede destruir todo lo que toca y que todos quieren ver muerto, ya que de todos modos los pensamientos son mutuos ¿o me equivoco?". Dijo Miku de una manera fría

Len se puso las manos al pecho fingiendo que el comentario le había dolido. "De verdad me has roto el corazón Srta. Hatsune". Dijo fingiendo tristeza. "Sin embargo lo que has dicho en parte es cierto. Pero piénsalo de esta forma: hay mucha gente que como tu no saben que el problema es un virus en su computadora y se dan cuenta justo cuando la pantalla se torna negra, si no te lo hubiera dicho tu seguirías pensando que todo fue un sueño.

"¿Entonces porque me lo dijiste?". Pregunto Miku con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

"Porque quiero que estés muy consciente de que yo soy la causa de todo lo que va a pasarte". Respondió Len con una sonrisa maligna

Miku se asusto al ver la forma en la que Len había dicho esa frase ¿que tanto dañó era capas de hacerle Len Kagamine? Ella aún no podía estar segura de que sí lo hacia solo para jugar con su mente o si de verdad planeaba acabar con ella pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya se le haría tarde para su próxima clase y ya no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. "Esto no termina aquí" dijo muy sería mientras se alejaba de Len quien la miraba fijamente mientras desaparecía y volvía al mundo real.

Len espero a que Miku se fuera completamente, y empezó a estirar sus brazos. "Bien ya me divertí un poco, ahora a trabajar".

* * *

**AleCFS: disculpen la tardanza pero es que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, incluso quiero eliminar la versión en inglés porque apenas va por el 2do capitul oy me da mucho fastidio acomodar los errores del traductor**

**Y este capítulo iba a ser más largó pero por la razón anterior quise dividirlo a la mitad, pero creo que esto esta bien por ahora ¿no?**


	5. Capítulo 4: Algo interesante

Miku despertó, se levantó del árbol y corrió hasta su salón de clases, pero mientras lo hacia se sintió un poco mareada pero lo ignoro ya que no quería llegar tarde a su otra clase.

Cuando llego ya todos los demás estaban adentro pero el maestro no le dijo nada porque el retraso no había sido tanto. Miku se sentó en el mismo puesto que en la clase pasada pero esta vez lo que no la dejaba prestar atención fue el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero sabía perfectamente que Len era el responsable y recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes…"porque quiero que estés muy consciente de que soy la causa de todo lo que va a pasarte". "Así que a esto se refería…". Pensó Miku poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Miku, Len estaba desbordando alegría mientras destruía las máquinas que encontraba, hasta que tomo un tubo que tenía una de ellas y con el empezó a golpear las máquinas mientras caminaba cuán Johnny Deep, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados de la emoción. Era todo lo contrario a como se sentía Miku en ese momento lo que comprueba lo que dicen acerca de que la felicidad de unos es la desgracia de otros. Len se detuvo y lanzo el tubo al azar el cual golpeó una pequeña máquina haciéndola explotar mientras el se reía al ver toda la destrucción que había causado.

Miku no podía concentrarse debido al dolor y la molestia que le estaba causando Len en el interior de su cabeza, trataba de ignorarlo pero sentía palpitaciones de dolor que no solo se sentían en su cabeza, definitivamente su cuerpo no estaba funcionando bien. "Miku, ahora pasa a leer tu ensayo". Escucho decir al maestro en medio de su agonía.

Trato de aparentar lo más posible el hecho de que estaba siendo destruida por dentro aunque estaba tambaleando un poco y su cara estaba algo pálida cosa que hizo que sus amigas intercambiarán una mirada preocupada. Una vez parada frente a sus compañeros sentía que no podría seguir en pie un minuto más. "Buenos días soy Hatsune Miku y mi ensayo se…". Intento terminar la oración pero se desplomó en el suelo alarmando a todos en el salón de clases.

Len estaba en medio éxtasis por la destrucción que acababa de causar, el nunca había estado en un lugar parecido y se arrepentía de no haberlo estado antes ya que era diez veces más divertido que cualquier computadora en la que hubiera estado. De repente la luz se volvió tenue lo que lo hizo enfurecerse. "¡Maldición! ¡Pero que idiota!". Grito apretando los puños. "Me pase de la línea muy rápido, si se muere ahora mi plan no tendrá ningún sentido". Agrego el rubio. "Debo controlarme". Susurraba repetidamente.

Miku abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en la camilla de la enfermería de la escuela. Una señora mayo de un aspecto muy dulce le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. "Oh que bueno que ya despiertas". Dijo lentamente.

Miku miro bien el lugar donde estaban, afortunadamente ya no sentía dolor lo cual la aliviaba. "¿Qué paso?". Dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en la camilla

"Te desmayaste en clases y te trajeron aquí". Dijo la enfermera mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la mesa. "Pero como yo no se nada de tecnología deje que descansaras, supongo que soy algo anticuada". Rio la señora

"Pero no se preocupe, ya estoy bien". Respondió Miku devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto tiempo faltaría para que Len volviera a tratar de destruirla, pero eso no la haría darse por vencida, iba a luchar contra el cueste lo que cueste.

"Bueno aún así puedes irte a casa si quieres". Dijo la señora.

Miku no quería preocupar a sus amigas desapareciendo, pero no podía arriesgarse a pasar por algo como eso en medio salón de clases así que decidió que lo mejor sería ir a casa donde estaría sola ya que ese día les tocaba el turno corrido a Meiko, Luka y Teto.

Durante el camino Miku escucho una suave voz murmurandole. "Miku…¿estas bien?". A Miku le sorprendió mucho esa pregunta . ¿Acaso de verdad le importaba su salud?

"¿Eso te importa?". Dijo Miku fríamente sin dejar de caminar, en eso escucho un suspiro de alivio, no podía creer que de verdad le importaba si estaba bien o no.

"Que bien, por un momento pensé que había terminado el juego antes de tiempo". Dijo Len regresando a su tono normal. Miku comprendió cual era la razón por la que se preocupaba por su salud, por supuesto que quería estar seguro de que tendría más de ella que destruir.

"Si crees que por esto me daré por vencida entonces estas muy equivocado". Dijo Miku estrechando los ojos lo que hizo que las personas que la estaban escuchando hablar sola se alejaran lentamente, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Len, de verdad le encantaba la verde azulada, le encantaba el hecho de que lo divertía como ningún juguete lo había hecho y el hecho de que ella estaba dispuesta a aguantar hasta el final, sin embargo a el solo le encantaba hasta el punto en el que a alguien le encanta una mascota o una pelota pero nada más allá de eso, el nunca había sentido afecto verdadero hacia alguien y ella definitivamente no sería la primera.

El resto del camino permaneció en silencio, Miku estaba pensando en como aguantaría otro ataque de Len y Len solo se relajaba mientras pensaba en cosas que solo su retorcida mente entendería.

Miku abrió la puerta de la casa para encontrarse con una sala vacía y una cocina hecha un desastre pero le hizo caso omiso y subió a su habitación la cual aún no tenía puerta, colgó su bolso y empezó a desabrochar su camisa al tiempo que tomaba una toalla. De repente se paralizo. "¿T-tu dijiste que podías ver lo mismo que mis ojos no?". Tartamudeo Miku algo asustada

"Eso y un poco más". Respondió Len en un tono burlón

"Pues cubre tus ojos, voy a ducharme". Dijo Miku sería

Hubo un pequeño silencio pero Miku sabía que el debía cubrirse los ojo amenos que quisiera que ella entrará y se los sacara. "Esta bien". Dijo Len rompiendo el silencio con un tono inocente

Miku se quedo parada unos segundos y estaba por continuar desabrochando su camisa, pero recordó que no se podía confiar en alguien tan enfermo como Len. "¡No te los estas cubriendo!". Dijo Miku furica.

"Me atrapaste". Rio Len. ¿Como es que alguien tan letal puede actuar como si estuviera en preescolar?

"¿¡Pero que te pasa!? ¿¡ acaso planeas verme desnuda!?". Pregunto Miku ruborizada

"Depende, ¿tu planeas mostrarme tu cuerpo?". Dijo Len en un tono malicioso

"¡Pero por supuesto que no!". Respondió Miku molesta

"¿Y como planeas ducharte entonces?". Pregunto Len sarcásticamente

Miku se quedo pensando por unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a techo y la mantuvo fija mientras se quitaba una a una las prendas. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente Len solo pudo ver el reflejo de Miku en un gran espejo que se encontraba en su habitación y pudo notar que estaba en toalla

"¿Enserio?". Dijo Len en un tono burlón. "¿Vas a mirar el techo mientras te duchas?". Agrego el rubio

"Apuesto que no te emocionara ver un techo". Dijo Miku sintiéndose victoriosa

"No, pero te ves muy sexy en toalla". Ronroneo Len haciendo que Miku se enrojeciera y girara para que el ya no pudiera ver su reflejo.

Llego al baño y volvió a dirigir la mirada a techo mientras retiraba la toalla, luego entro lentamente a la ducha. "¿Sabes? Esto es algo peligroso, podrías caerte". Dijo Len.

Miku no respondió y abrió la llave de la ducha después de haber buscado con las manos un rato. El agua comenzó a correr y con un poco de dificultad lavo su largo cabello con un aroma floral, luego cuando tomo el jabón y empezó a aplicárselo se le resbalo de las manos cayendo en el mojado suelo de la ducha. Miku lo empezó a buscar como Velma sus lentes. "Solo déjame verte de una vez y termina con esto". Dijo Len un poco fastidiado

Miku no le dirigió la palabra lo cual desconcertó a Len ¿lo estaba ignorando? No es que eso le importará mucho pero simplemente le parecía extraño.

Miku encontró el jabón y término con su baño. El regreso a la habitación tuvo algunos tropiezos los cuales le causaron gracia a Len. Ya en la habitación Miku se dirigía a su armario cuando noto que había una sombra combinada con unas mezclas de colores del el exterior de la ventana que parecía un fantasma de una mujer deforme sobre su espejo lo cual la hizo gritar del horror dejando caer la toalla hasta sus tobillos.

Miku quedo viendo su reflejo desnudo en el espejo completamente inmóvil, sentía que sus mejillas eran un incendio forestal y trataba de moverse pero era inútil, ella siempre quedaba como estatua en momentos así.

Sólo se podía escuchar el viento soplar mientras el reflejo del espejo mostraba la cara de Miku llena de horror y de un color carmesí intenso y debajo lo que parecía crema vertida en forma de cuerpo de mujer, con unas curvas delicadas y senos pequeños pero muy bien formados, era lo que Len había notado en ese momento. "Interesante…". Fue lo único que pudo decir

La cara de Miku ,aunque parecía imposible se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y estaba humeando de la furia. "¡TE ODIO!". Grito a todo pulmón. No hubiese sido nada raro que todos lo vecinos la hubiesen escuchado

Miku levantó la toalla y corrió a vestirse aún con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

Len decidió que mejor no la molestaría por un rato, se le veía muy histérica y aunque le encantaba verla así no quería que lo atacara de nuevo como en la noche anterior así que se tomaría ese tiempo para intentar hablar con su hermana para hacerle saber que aún estaba vivo y molestarla un poco.

Miku bajo a la sala y la puerta se abrió de golpe y Gumi, SeeU, IA y Neru se le abalanzaron encima y comenzaron a examinarla de todas las formas que se les ocurrió hasta que Miku las quito de encima y les dijo que había sido porque no pudo desayunar. Ellas creyeron la historia y se tranquilizaron y se alejaron y Miku se estiró la ropa, luego la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe y Miku pensó que a ese paso tendrían que encontrar un tienda de puertas habitual. Luka estaba revisando hasta el mínimo detalle de Miku mientras Meiko revisaba la casa con un bate en las manos y Teto estaba junto a las impresionadas chicas mirando como actuaban Luka y Meiko sin poder creer lo que estaban haciendo. "Los vecinos llamaron y dijeron que oyeron a Miku gritar "te odio" y ya saben como son de paranoicas". Dijo Teto inexpresiva

"¡Aquí no hay nadie!". Aviso Meiko bajando las escaleras

"¿Miku que fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Luka retirando sus manos de Miku

Todas voltearon a verla ya que todas querían saber la respuesta, creando un ambiente tenso entre todas. "Este…yo ummm quise decir… te odio… Cody Simpson". Vacilo Miku haciendo que las miradas de todas se llenaran de incredulidad.

"Pero es lindo". Dijo SeeU un poco decepcionada

"Yo creo que su voz chillona no queda con su aspecto". Critico Neru comenzando una polémica sobre Cody Simpson. Miku no podía creer que hubieran llegado a discutir ese tema pero al menos hizo que se olvidarán de ella para poder escapar.

"¿Hola?…¿Len?". Se escucho la voz de Rin en una llamada que estaba haciendo Len

"Hola hermanita". Dijo Len. Se pudo oír a una Rin aliviada al otro lado de la llamada. "Gracias a dios Len ¿dónde estas?". Pregunto Rin preocupada. "Todos aquí creen que estas muerto y el Sr Kamui esta un poco más feliz, creo que es por eso". Agrego Rin. "Pues dale la noticia a todos de que no estoy muerto, solo estoy intentando con una técnica diferente". Dijo Len. "Claro, se los diré después". Dijo Rin. "Y Rin…". Dijo Len suavemente. "¿Si Len?". Pregunto Rin. "Por favor prométeme que después me describirás la cara de Kukupo con detalle". Pidió Len soñando hasta inocente. "Haha esta bien Len". Respondió Rin suavemente.

Ella a pesar de todo extrañaba las maldades de su hermano ya que había crecido con ellas estaba tan acostumbrada que sentía raro que no estuviera ahí.

"Pero enserio Len ¿dónde estas?". Pregunto Rin. "No estoy en una computadora, estoy en un Vocaloid". Respondió Len. "¡¿Un Vocaloid?! ¡¿Cómo rayos llegaste a un Vocaloid?!. Pregunto Rin alarmada. "¿Ya sabías de ellos?". Pregunto Len extrañado por la reacción de su hermana. "N-no". Le respondió Rin muy nerviosa. Len sabía que mentía pero no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. "Pues entre como se entra a cualquier computadora hermanita". Dijo Len. "¿Y-y c-como es?". Tartamudeo Rin. "Rin, se que me estas escondiendo algo, voy a tener que castigarte por mentirosa". Dijo Len en un tono pícaro. "Len, sabes que no me gustan esas bromas". Dijo Rin muy sería. Ella se sentía muy incómoda cuando su hermano jugaba con ella de esa manera. "Esta bien ¿en qué estaba? Ah si, es una chica muy linda, pero demasiado sería y aburrida para mi gusto y tiene un realmente extraño cabello color agua marina". Dijo Len. En eso el pudo escuchar a Rin susurrando algo pero no pudo entenderlo. "Rin dime que pasa con los Vocaloids o te juro que soy capas de darte el crédito por esto". Mintió Len. El no podría darle el crédito a absolutamente nadie, todos tenían que saber que el y solamente el había destruido a la orgullosa Hatsune Miku. "¡No Len por favor!". Rogó Rin. "Lo haré con una condición". Dijo Len. "No le digas a nadie donde estoy". Agrego. "Esta bien". Dijo Rin tristemente. "Bueno hasta pronto hermanita". Se despidió Len muy feliz.

En eso se terminó la llamada y Len pensó que ya era hora de ver a Miku de nuevo.

Después de que todas habían terminado de cenar, Miku subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que volvieran a entrar al tema del grito que había dado en la tarde. Se acostó sobre su cama y ya estaba lista para dormir pero antes de poder hacerlo pensó que no sería seguro hacerlo, no podía dejar a Len solo en su cabeza después de lo que había pasado en la mañana, así que pensó que lo mejor sería pasar la noche ahí

Miku apareció en su cabeza. Estaba muy cansada y se sentó en el sofá tratando de combatir el sueño, pero no fue suficiente y empezó a acostarse poco a poco hasta quedar completamente dormida.

Len encontró a una Miku dormida en el sofá y a pesar de todo se veía muy linda mientras dormía, se veía tan frágil, tan delicada, tan indefensa, nada como la Miku despierta. Al verla dormida recordó que tenía que buscar un lugar donde dormir, y de seguro ese sofá era el único lugar decente donde podría dormir y además estaba seguro de que cuando Miku despertara encontraría una no muy agradable sorpresa, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Le se acomodó en el sofá abrazando a Miku por la cintura quedando muy cerca de ella, podía sentir esa fragancia floral que venía de su cabello además de lo suave que era. Sintió que Miku se tensó y la escucho murmurar. "¿Que estas haciendo?". Pero el murmullo se hizo cada vez más inaudible

Miku estaba muy cansada como para quitarse a Len de encima, por más incómodo que fuera, además lo vio como una forma de estar segura de que el no haría nada mientras dormía, si sentía que los brazos de Len de deslizaban de su cintura sabría que debía despertarse ya que de seguro se irá a hacer destrozos.

"Shhh estas muy cansada". Susurro Len. "Se que no puedes oír esto pero… toma lo de "interesante" como un como un cumplido". Dijo mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello. A pesar de eso el sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Miku no pasaban a los de quererla como si fuera una pelota colorida que pudiera entretenerlo, pero no iba a dejar que la diversión se acabará muy pronto, todavía tenía mucho para ella y no compartiría esa diversión con nadie más.

* * *

**AleCFS: Enserio estoy muy apenada por la tardanza es que nunca tengo tiempo para escribir algo decente pero en fin.**

**Quiero aclarar de una vez que no me gustan las novelas rápidas, con esto quiero decir que no esperen que dentro de dos capítulos ellos estén perdidamente enamorados y Miku este esperando trillizos, ahora es que falta para que siquiera hable de la atracción.**

**Si ya se que la conversación de Rin y Len no se parece a como normalmente escribo pero si separaba los diálogos se iba a ver muy raro. Creo que así haré las conversaciones indirectas desde ahora**

**No olviden comentar si hay algo que no les gusté y trataré de tomarlo en cuenta :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿Amigos?

"Esta bien Rin,tienes que hacer algo. ¿Pero y si te mata? No no lo hará, un momento ¡si lo hará!. Pero si no la va a matar a ella ¡no puedes permitirlo!. ¿Pero y si te mata?. Ya basta Rin ¿eres un virus o una gallina?…una gallina". Esa era el dilema mental que sufría Rin el día siguiente de haber hablado con su hermano

Los ojos de la verde azulada se abrieron lentamente, no recordaba con claridad lo que había hecho la noche anterior ya que estaba medio dormida.

Sintió unos brazos entrelazados en su cintura lo que la sorprendió, ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser pero el temor a lo peor no la dejaba girarse a averiguarlo. Pero luego reunió las agallas para confirmar quien era, y si…

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!¿¡qué estas haciendo!?". Grito Miku tirando al suelo a Len de una patada

Len dio unas cuantas vueltas en el suelo y abrió los ojos con mucha pereza. "Buenos días Miku". Dijo Len en el suelo con una sonrisa. Aunque no le gusto la forma en la que Miku lo despertó estaba feliz de haber cumplido su cometido.

"¡T-t-tu pervertido! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a abrazarme así!?". Reclamo Miku con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

"Eso no parecía molestarte anoche". Dijo Len con una sonrisa seductora

Miku empezó a recordar pequeños pedazos de los pensamientos que tuvo la noche anterior y pudo recordar cuando decidió no salir de sus brazos. Al recordar eso de dio un golpe en la cabeza ella misma y empezó a negar con los ojo cerrados. "¡En que rayos estaba pensando!". Grito Miku a sí misma mientras Len la miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Después de todo las cosas le salieron bien y no puede decir que paso mal la noche. Pero no pudo evitar percatarse de algo, Miku se comportaba de manera diferente a la hora de dormir, pasaba de ser una chica explosiva y salvaje a una niña tierna y suave, bueno en el sentido de la personalidad ya que a el le costaba entender como ella siempre tenía una piel tan delicada y suave. Pero no podía decidir cual le gustaba más

"C-como sea, ya tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo". Dijo Miku para sí misma. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver al mundo real pero de golpe volvió a mirarlo con una mirada gélida. "Más te vale que lo de ayer no se repita". Dijo con la voz ronca antes de retirarse.

Len no le dio importancia ni a su mirada ni a la forma en la que lo amenazo, de todas formas lo haría pero porque no dejar que la tomé por sorpresa.

Miku despertó a tiempo esta vez y se preparó tranquilamente y desayuno junto a las demás, pero aún sentía ligeros dolores de cabeza gracias a Len, pero no les comentó sobre ellos y siguió actuando como si nada

Len estaba frente a esa gran pantalla de nuevo, quería divertirse pero sin pasarse de la línea de nuevo así que trataría de solo humillarla un poco por el momento. Comenzó con hacer que Miku le lanzará su hotcake en la cara a Gumi, dejando a todas sin palabras, claro a excepción de Miku quien estaba maldiciendo a Len en un tono de voz que solo el podría escuchar.

Meiko la miro severamente y ella se estremeció, sabía lo que seguía de esto y mientras tanto Len miraba a Meiko agradeciendo que no era Miku. A pesar de ser un virus no podía negar que había desarrollado cierto miedo por la castaña.

Pero la mirada de Meiko se desvió al ver a una feliz Gumi tratando de lamer el jarabe de su cara haciendo reír a todas en la mesa, dejando a una Miku aliviada y a un Len decepcionado.

Se despidieron de Luka, Meiko y Teto y se dirigieron a su escuela donde el camino estuvo lleno de tropiezos ocasionados por Len. Miku no sabía si podría soportar más de eso junto con los dolores de cabeza, tenía que deshacerse de el pronto.

Pero por suerte pudo llegar viva a la escuela donde entre todas la llevaban cargada para asegurarse de que no volviera a tropezar.

Al entrar de esa forma al salón de clases la primera en acercarse fue Galaco con una versión muy alterada del uniforme escolar, su cabello divido en dos colores con un flequillo tricolor y una innecesaria corona. La familia de Galaco fue la fundadora de la escuela por lo que ella tenía beneficios además de que de por sí ya era una engreída. Ella y Miku nunca se han soportado ya que Galaco siempre la molestaba junto a otros chicos por el color de su cabello sin siquiera considerar que el de ella era más ridículo que el de Miku. Pero ahora a pesar de que se viste de una forma extraña los demás la halagan aumentando más su ego. Ella no había estado los últimos meses porque convenció a sus padres de que la enviaran en el intercambio a París, por supuesto nadie fue informado de este intercambio ya que ya habían escogido quien iría.

"¿Oh que pasa Miku?¿quieres superar tu nivel de rareza? Ha, creí que eso no era posible". Dijo Galaco con su séquito atrás de ella riéndose de su comentario

"Oh Galaco, ya volviste… ¿y cuando te vas?". Contesto Miku sarcásticamente mientras la soltaban

"Créeme que fue un dolor dejar París, por supuesto el dolor fue más para ellos, pero pensé: esa chusma debe sentirse vacía sin mi presencia. Y quise volver para ayudarlos a sobrevivir". Dijo Galaco de manera engreída

"Pues fíjate que yo sobreviví muy bien mientras no estabas, incluso me fue mejor". Afirmo Miku mientras el ambiente se ponía más tenso y el séquito de Galaco, Neru, IA, Gumi y SeeU se habían juntado a un lado para ver de frente lo que iba a pasar. Len también estaba mirando la situación detenidamente.

"Eso es porque los protectores de árboles siempre están cerca tuyo, aún no entienden que porque tu cabeza parezca un árbol no es uno". Dijo Galaco de manera burlona.

De repente los demás empezaron a notar que el ambiente se tornaba negro, voltearon a ver a una aterradora Miku con la cara oculta entre el cabello que le caía. Incluso pareciera que se veían truenos. Todos sabían lo que venía ahora, si había algo que Miku odiaba era que se burlaran de su cabello y tratándose de Galaco quien siempre lo había hecho ella no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, y viendo como se había puesto Miku no podía ser nada bueno. Len alzo ambas cejas sorprendido, ya había visto lo que podía hacer Miku cuando estaba enojada y tenía un gran interés en ver a donde llegaba todo eso, quería ver a la Miku salvaje que tanto le gustaba.

Miku levantó su cabeza lentamente, todos estaban asustados a excepción de Galaco quien de veía más bien fastidiada. "¿Donde has visto un árbol verde azulado?". Dijo Miku dulcemente, desapareciendo cualquier rastro del la escena anterior y dejando a todos sin palabras, incluso a Len, el estaba más bien algo disgustado. "¿Quieres que te enseñe los colores de nuevo?". Agrego con una sonrisa inocente

"Exactamente por eso te protegen tanto, eres toda un fenómeno". Respondió Galaco

Miku sintió como la palabra fenómeno le dio unas bofetadas en el rostro. Ella había perdido esta vez lo que la deprimió, pero no iba a dejar que Galaco viera que había logrado ganarle.

Len se encontraba bastante molesto al ver como esta chica había tratado a Miku ¿quien le había dado ese derecho? Por supuesto el no y no podía ver como alguien además de el la maltrataba, ella era únicamente de el y si alguien iba a hacerla sufrir sólo sería el y nadie más.

"Galaco ya basta". Dijo Neru despegando la vista de su celular para dirigirla a Galaco

"Esta bien, pero solo por tratarse de ti Neru". Respondió Galaco dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento

A pesar de que Galaco y Miku no se soportaban, Neru y Galaco eran buenas amigas más que todo gracias a las redes sociales donde ambas eran muy activas, luego Galaco empezó a invitarla a sus fiestas y de vez en cuando salen juntas como amigas. Miku no decía nada al respecto ya que ella pensaba que Neru tenía derecho a ser amiga de quien ella quisiera, aunque se tratara de la persona que ella creía que odiaba más, pero después conoció a Len y se le creo un dilema de a quien odiaba más.

El profesor entro al salón de clases ordenando a todos que tomaran asiento. Miku le agradeció a Neru y se dirigió a su asiento de siempre, saco su lápiz y su cuaderno, pero le extrañó que Len no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la mañana, claro que sabía que estuvo haciendo, pero no le dijo nada no se burlo de ella, incluso cuando durante el camino u hombre les preguntó si ella tenía algún problema mental.

"¿De dónde salió esa?". Pregunto Len directamente

'_Ahí esta'_. Pensó Miku algo aliviada de que al menos lo mantendría ocupado hablando. "Ella es Galaco, la hija de los dueños de la escuela y la más popular y poderosa según dicen pero yo creo que solo es una molestia, más o menos como tu solo que ella es más de habla que de acción". Dijo Miku en un tono de voz que solo Len podía oír

"Porfavor me compares con niñas mimadas". Dijo Len con una sonrisa

"Me ha molestado desde que somos pequeñas, más que todo por el color de mi cabello". Agrego Miku cubriendo sutilmente su boca para que los demás no vieran el movimiento de sus labios

"¿Enserio?…¿ella burlándose de tu cabello?". Dijo Len sin poder creer lo ridículo que se escuchaba la razón de que la molestara. "¿Acaso ella se ha visto en el espejo? Pareciera que Lady Gaga la defecó". Se burlo, haciendo que Miku riera lo suficientemente fuerte para que unos compañeros la vieran, pero ella no les presto atención. "Momento¿Miku Hatsune acaba de reírse por algo que yo dije?. Dijo Len incrédulo y con una sonrisa

"Supongo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que tenías un buen sentido del humor para quien lo entendiera". Dijo Miku sonriendo

Len quedo sorprendido, lo acababa de halagar, se sintió algo extraño en ese momento, se podría decir que se sentía feliz de lo que Miku acababa de decirle y por un momento dejo de pensar en su plan para destruirla. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa distracción de su mente, tenía que enfocarse en lo importante. "¿Y por qué no hiciste nada cuando la feme fatale te insulto hace un momento?". Pregunto para volver al tema

"Porque como ya te dije ella es la hija de los dueños de la escuela y no creo que golpearla sea una buena idea si quiero tener un buen expediente o seguir estudiando aquí". Explico Miku. Odiaba que Galaco se burlara de ella y tuviera que quedarse sin poder arranca esos accesorios que llevaba en su cara con las uñas.

"Ah ya veo, pero me alegra que no la hayas golpeado. Yo quiero que tu solo me golpees a mi". Ronroneo Len

Miku suspiro algo molesta. "Agh, ya vas a comenzar con tus perversiones". Dijo con los ojos cerrados

Len dio un suspiro de alivio. "Situación controlada, todo volvió a lo habitual". Pensó poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, de repente se le ocurrió una idea. "Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que ella te hable de esa forma y quede como si nada". Dijo Len serio

Seguido de eso hizo que Miku tomara su lápiz y apuntara hacia Galaco. "Len, no". Intento decir Miku, pero antes de darse cuenta su brazo ya estaba inclinado y el lápiz ya había chocado con la cabeza de Galaco

Galaco se levantó de su asiento y junto a todos los que estaban en el salón la miraron fijamente, pero la mirada de ella echaba fuego. "¿Tu lo lanzaste arbolito?". Pregunto con unos ojos de cuchilla

Miku iba a responderle con una excusa, pero antes de que una palabra saliera de su boca, Len ya la había hecho lanzar su libro justo en la cara de Galaco dejándola aturdida mientras los demás miraban boquiabiertos a Miku quien solo quería que una roca la aplastara, pero que antes le diera tiempo de tomar al Len por el cuello clavarle las uñas hasta que su cabeza se desprendiera de el y ya no pudiera ver esa irritante sonrisa suya. A veces ella podía tener pensamientos muy sangrientos cuando se trataba de alguien que se había ganado su odio.

Galaco, aún desorientada lanzo su cuaderno sin saber si se lo había lanzado a Miku, golpeando a otro compañero de clase que le tiró sus lápices de colores que golpearon a Neru quien se levando y se los devolvió y algunos golpearon a otros compañeros comenzando una guerra de lápices y cuadernos en todo el salón de clases. El profesor iba de un lado para el otro tratando de organizar a los alumnos. IA era la única que aún estaba sentada en su asiento viendo como los lápices y cuadernos volaban sobre ella, pero ella mantuvo la serenidad y ningún libro o lápiz la toco. Miku estaba inmóvil viendo el desastre en el que se había convertido su salón, y todo gracias a Len.

"¡Hatsune a la oficina del director ahora!". Grito el profesor a mitad del desastre

En eso Miku sintió como su mano se deslizó lentamente por su mesa, pero ya no habían más cosas que lanzar así que pensó que Len no podría hacer nada. De repente vio como levantaba involuntariamente la mesa sobre su cabeza con ambas manos. "¡No te atrevas!". Le grito Miku a Len

"¿Que no me atreva a que?". Pregunto el profesor pensando que ella se dirigía a el, pero lo siguiente que vio fue una mesa volando hacia el

Miku estaba sentada en una silla junto a la puerta de la oficina del director donde se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, y las paredes blancas y vacías y el silencio absoluto no ayudaban mucho a contrarrestarla . Ella tenía la vista al suelo, nunca había tenido ningún problema de ese tipo, nunca había peleado, mucho menos lanzado su mesa al profesor, si no la hubiera esquivado pudo haber quedado gravemente herido

"Wow, a eso le digo intenso". Dijo Len, si el no lo hubiera ocasionado no lo creería

"Len, no voy a hablar contigo, esta vez te pasaste le la raya, pudiste haber matado a mi profesor y gracias a ti ahora tal vez me expulsen". Dijo Miku muy enojada

Len no podía dejar de pensar en que se aburriría como el infierno si ella se enojaba con el y no le hablaba. "¿Viste como le quedo la cara a Galaco después de que el cuaderno la golpeo en la cara?". Dijo Len rápido y bajo tratando de animar a Miku

"Se veía tan roja". Dijo Miku muy bajo con una pequeña risita

"¿Ves? Solo necesitas verle el lado bueno y relajarte. No necesito ver tu cara para saber que en este momentos estas sonriendo, pero me gustaría verla en persona". Dijo Len sonando amigable.

¿Len sonando amigable? Eso era algo que Miku no creía posible, pero maldición, ya se había ruborizado de nuevo gracias a el.

"Y estaba tan desorientada, solo estaba dando vueltas en el mismo sitio mientras la golpeaban más libros". Rio Len. Ambos emplazaron a reír mientras recordaban aquella pelea, parecía una conversación de unos muy buenos amigos. Es increíble ver como dos personas completamente distintas y que tienen un odio mutuo dejan sus diferencias a un lado y disfrutan de algo en común como si el odio desapareciera por unos instantes.

Miku estaba riendo completamente sola a los ojos de los demás, pero eso no le importaba, estaba pasando un buen rato con Len, incluso olvido por un segundo que era un virus que trataba de destruir su núcleo.

Ambos continuaron riendo hasta que se detuvieron por el sonido de una voz tímida. "Miku". Susurraba repetidamente.

"Emmm ¿quien es?". Pregunto Miku mirando hacia los lados par ver quien le hablaba

Empezó a asomarse por una de las paredes un chico con el cabello blanco y lacio hasta más abajo del mentón, un cuerpo alargado y delgado por lo que la camisa del uniforme le quedaba algo suelta. Tenía algo que lo hacia resaltar de cierta forma y era que uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro verde. "H-hola". Saludo muy tímido levantando ligeramente su mano

"Hola ¿me estabas llamando Piko?". Pregunto Miku sonriéndole. Len no compartía esa expresión

Piko se sorprendió al ver que Miku sabía su nombre. "¿T-tu sabes mi nombre?". Pregunto Piko con una mirada incrédula

"Claro que si Piko, estudiamos juntos desde preescolar después de todo". Dijo Miku muy alegre. El era Piko Utatane, y habían sido compañeros de clase desde preescolar pero ahora estaban en aulas diferentes. El era el tipo de chico que solo habla cuando es completamente necesario ya que es muy tímido y se la pasaba enterado en los libros, era una especie de nerd, pero no lo molestaban por eso, lo molestaban por el hecho de que sus ojos eran de diferentes colores. Miku lo veía de vez en cuando y sus ojos más bien le parecían muy interesantes, incluso le parecían muy lindos, pero cada vez que se acercaba para hablarle el tartamudeaba y salía corriendo del lugar. Miku siempre pensó que si el no fuera tan tímido muchas chicas estarían tras de el porque el era muy atractivo pero su actitud lo hacia parecer un fantasma que nadie más veía. De ahí su sorpresa de que Miku supiera su nombre

Piko hizo un gesto que casi llegaba a una sonrisa temblorosa. Se acerco y se arrodilló frente a Miku para que sus caras estuvieran al mismo nivel. A Len le estaba molestando cada vez más la aparición de este chico

"Oí que ayer te desmayaste de la nada ¿es cierto?". Pregunto Piko como si la timidez que tenía hace unos segundos hubiese desaparecido

"Umm si". Respondió Miku muy nerviosa. Piko estaba muy cerca y no podía creer la rapidez con la que se habían cambiado los papeles.

"¿Y lo que hiciste el hoy en tu aula…fue involuntario?". Pregunto Piko con una mirada inocente.

"Si…". Respondió Miku muy extrañada por las preguntas de Piko. Len también estaba extrañado¿quien era ese chico? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Porqué le hace tantas preguntas a Miku? Y lo más importante ¿porque esta tan cerca de ella?. Len sacudió su cabeza ante el último pensamiento ¿y a el que le importaba si estaba tan cerca de ella?

Piko bajo su cabeza por unos segundos pensando en algo mientras Miku no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, de repente Piko levantó la cabeza de nuevo quedando frente a frente con Miku. "Ven a verme después de clases detrás de la escuela por favor". Dijo penetrando la mirada de Miku con sus ojos azul y verde

Miku abrió la boca pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Piko se levantó y se fue lentamente del pasillo donde estaban y luego desapareció. Miku quedo con la mirada fija hacia la pared blanca ¿porque Piko apareció de la nada preguntándole esas cosas y porque quería verla? Ese pensamiento se mantuvo en su cabeza un rato hasta que el sonido chirriante de la puerta de la oficina del director la hizo volver al mundo real

"Pasa por favor, el director desea hablar contigo". Dijo la asistente del director fríamente.

Miku se levantó lentamente y entro a la oficina del director muy nerviosa, el sonido de la puerta cerrando con fuerza la hizo dar un pequeño salto. "Miku, toma asiento por favor". Dijo el director señalando al la silla frente a su escritorio

Miku asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla con las pierna juntas y las manos sobre ellas. Había un silencio infernal en aquella sala, solo se podía oír el tic tac del reloj y Miku solo podía ver la cara sería de su director.

"Miku, tu siempre has sido una alumna ejemplar, nunca has dado problemas ¿que ocurrió hoy?". Pregunto el director con los codos apoyados en el escritorio los dedos entrelazados frente a su boca

"Y-yo de verdad lo siento, no se que me paso pero juro que no fue mi intención". Dijo Miku muy apenada. No iba a decirle la verdadera razón ya que de seguro el rumor se esparciría y ella quedaría como "la tonta que dejo que un virus entrara en ella"

"Miku, pudiste haber matado a tu profesor". Dijo el director enfatizando el "pudiste haber matado"

"De verdad lo siento". Dijo Miku muy triste

"Lo que hiciste no solo merece la expulsión, también merece un viaje a un reformatorio". Dijo el director muy serio.

Los ojos de Miku comenzaron a humedecerse ¿un reformatorio? Si eso le llegaba a ocurrir sería capaz de acabar con su propia vida solo para que Len pagara.

"Pero como es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede y últimamente has tenido problemas médicos solo tendrás que hacer dos cosas". Dijo el director haciendo que los ojos de Miku se secaran y apareciera una gran sonrisa

"¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?". Pregunto Miku muy feliz

"Primero, tendrás que estar a completa disposición para colaborar en todos los eventos de la escuela y cuando se necesite de tu ayuda". Dijo el director con el dedo índice levantado. "Y segundo, desde mañana tendrás que empezar a pintar el edificio A". Agrego levantando el otro dedo.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Miku cambio a una expresión de sorpresa. "¿El edifico A? ¿Yo sola?". Pregunto con los ojos como platos

"Es eso o el reformatorio". Dijo el director encogiendose de hombros

Miku asintió rápidamente indicando que prefería pintar el edificio. El director le hizo una seña con la mano indicando que ya podía irse. Miku se levantó rápidamente de la silla, salió de la oficina y cerro la puerta con cuidado.

Miku quedo recostada de la puerta dando un fuerte suspiro, luego se dirigió a los pasillos donde se encontraban las aulas. Agradecía mucho que el director no la hubiese expulsado pero viendo desde la ventana de aquel pasillo el edificio A era muy grande, era el de básica después de todo, ella estaba en el edificio B, ese y el C era donde estudiaban los de preparatoria por lo que eran más pequeños que el A donde estaba todos lo que estudiaban en la básica. Miku trago saliva al ver lo grande que era pero siguió caminando por el pasillo

En ese momento pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado solo ese día por culpa de Len y no pudo evitar enojarse, pero después recordó que Piko le había dicho que se encontraran después de clases ¿por qué sería? Pensaba mientras continuaba caminando, ternaria que descubrirlo después de clases

* * *

AleCFS: No puedo creer que dije "sonrisa seductora" -.-'

Espero que este capítulo compense lo corto que fue el anterior¡y esta vez no me tarde más de un mes! Yay XD

El siguiente capítulo podría ser más corto, pero no estoy segura tendría que escribirlo para saberlo pero solo aviso de una vez

Esperen el siguiente capítulo porque creo que no tardare mucho ya que le estoy dedicando un poco más de tiempo a escribir


	7. Nueva compañía

AleCFS: ok como dicen por ahí "en guerra avisada no muere soldado" y tengo que decir de una vez que este capítulo fue aburrido de escribir y red seguro aburrido de leer. adivinen porque…si dijeron porque el nivel de LenxMiku es casi nulo lo adivinaron -.-

Por eso se me hizo ultra aburrido escribir este capítulo, pero son esos capítulos que son necesarios para que la historia tenga sentido

* * *

"¡Ya basta Rin! ¡Enfrenta a tu hermano por una vez en tu vida! Ella te necesita… ¡y ya es hora de que alguien le ponga un alto a ese creído de Len! ¡Ya no dejaré que haga lo que se le de la gana sin pagar las consecuencias! ¡No señor ahora mismo iré a detenerlo y a traerlo de regreso aunque sea jalandolo por esa ridícula cola de caballo tan homosexual que usa!". Grito Rin en su habitación. Muy decidida camino hasta la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta, ahí su mano quedo inmóvil al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. "¡No puedo hacerlo!". Grito Rin rompiendo en llanto. "¡El me asusta mucho!. Dijo entre sollozos mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo.

Ya había llegado la hora de salida, Miku ya se había terminado de disculpar con todos y cada uno de los que estuvieron en el desastre ocurrido antes, sobre todo con su profesor quien ahora le tenía algo de miedo a Miku y parecía que el odio de Galaco hacia Miku había aumentado.

Miku le aviso a las chicas que tenía algo que hacer antes de llegar a casa. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la escuela pero antes de llegar Len comenzó a hablarle

"Un momento ¿a dónde vas?". Pregunto Len algo confundido

"Voy a verme con Piko ¿recuerdas?". Dijo Miku deteniéndose

"¿En serio vas a ir a ver a ese loco?". Dijo Len algo molesto

"El no esta loco, además el nunca habla con nadie, si me pidió que lo viera debe ser por algo importante". Dijo Miku poniendo sus manos el los tirantes de su bolso

"Miku ¿nunca has visto las películas? Si te pide ir a la terraza o a la parte trasera de la escuela es para confesar su amor. Casi siempre es así". Explico Len cruzado de brazos

"Pues no me molestaría, su timidez me parece adorable y pienso que es muy atractivo". Dijo Miku mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa. A ella en realidad no le gustaba Piko de esa forma, lo que había dicho era cierto pero ella solo podría tener una amistad con el, solo lo dijo para molestar a Len.

"¿¡Te volviste loca Hatsune!? ¡Primero muerta que con ese tipo!". Grito Len en un ataque de furia. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que Len acababa de decir, mucho menos Len, el solo pensaba ¿porque había dicho eso? En realidad no le importa lo que haga con ese chico mientras no interfiera en sus planes... O al menos de eso estaba el 90% seguro

"Tu no eres nadie para decidir con quien salgo o no, y si planeas matarme más rápido solo por eso encontrare la forma de partirte la cara antes de que siquiera lo intentes". Amenazo Miku molesta y siguió caminando hacia el lugar de encuentro. Len decidió mejor no hablar para que no cometiera más imprudencias. Por alguna razón Miku lo hacia hacer cosas más tontas, impulsivas y muy fuera de el y tendría que controlarse antes de que arruinara todo

Miku llego a la parte trasera de la escuela, era un lugar ligeramente amplio, de un lado estaba la pared del edifico A y del otro estaba un pequeño bosque. A esa hora el viento soplaba levantando una

Cortina de tierra hasta un poco más abajo de los tobillos. Miku vio al frente para ver a lo lejos a un chico de cabello blanco

Piko estaba parado entre la pared y el bosque, en cuanto vio a Miku acercarse el, se apresuró a acercarse hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Piko rápidamente saco una extraña caja de su bolsillo con un par de botones y presiono el primero provocando que se escuchará un ruido muy agudo y casi inaudible

"¿Porque…" pregunto Miku pero fue interrumpida por Piko

"Con esto no podrá oír nuestra conversación, yo lo inventé". Contesto Piko aún sosteniendo la caja en su mano

Len no podía oír absolutamente nada, solo ese irritante ruido. Len tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este chico, estaba casi seguro de que ya sabía lo que Miku tenía.

"¿Quien va a oírnos?". Pregunto Miku fingiendo que no sabía de que estaba hablando

"Pues el virus que esta dentro de ti por supuesto". Respondió Piko haciendo que Miku diera un pequeño salto

"Y-yo no tengo ningún virus". Dijo nerviosa inclinandose un poco hacia atrás.

"Miku, no tienes que esconderlo más, tienes los síntomas y además he visto que de un día para otro comenzaste a hablar sola". Respondió Piko cruzado de brazos

Miku suspiro y se acercó de nuevo a Piko con la mirada hacia abajo. Se sentía muy avergonzada, ahora Piko conocía su secreto y de seguro pensaría que es una idiota y se lo diría a Luka o peor se lo diría a Meiko

Piko levantó la cara de Miku con su mano lo que la hizo ruborizarse más de lo que ya estaba. "Miku, no tienes por que estar avergonzada, vine a ayudarte". Murmuro Piko suavemente con una mirada tímida.

Len quien si podía ver lo que estaba pasando estaba humeando, pero ya no sabía si era por lo que Piko estaba haciendo o por el hecho de que estaba molesto por eso, pero ya estaba arto de ver eso mientras escuchaba ese ruido infernal asi que se fue a dar una vuelta por la cabeza de Miku, tal vez si tenía suerte encontraría el núcleo.

"Verás, yo soy un técnico, y me especializo con los Vocaloids y puedo ayudarte a reparar los daños que ese virus te ha causado". Dijo Piko haciendo que los ojos de Miku brillaran con emoción

"¿Enserio? ¡Eso sería fantástico!". Salto de alegría Miku. Luego se detuvo y estrecho los ojos. "Un momento, no es que no confié en ti Piko, pero casi nunca hablamos y ahora de la nada sales queriendo ayudarme". Dijo con los brazos cruzados

Piko la miro nervioso y empezó a rascar su cabeza. "Es que siempre he practicado con unos prototipos sin funcionamiento ya que aún no tienen un programa para funcionar como tu y como yo". Dijo Piko, pero tomo una pausa al ver como Miku arqueaba una ceja y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado inseguro de lo que iba a decir. "Y bueno…me pareció una buena oportunidad para demostrar que tan bien puedo hacerlo con un vocaloid en funcionamiento… y ya sabes… este… hace ya muchos años que nadie había…bueno…tenido este problemita". Dijo Piko apenado con una sonrisa un poco forzada

De ahí el ambiente se tornó tenso, Miku se sentía muy estúpida, técnicamente le había dicho de forma amable que hasta el momento nadie había sido tan estúpido como para dejar que un virus entrara en el. "N-no estoy diciendo que seas una tonta es que yo…". Dijo Piko exaltado mientras agitaba sus brazos con rapidez, pero Miku lo interrumpió

"No importa Piko, esta bien". Dijo Miku en un tono muerto mirando al suelo con un aura "emo"

"¿Entonces que dices?". Pregunto Piko con una mirada inocente

Miku levantó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa. "Por supuesto". Dijo suavemente

"Entonces vamos a mi casa, ahí esta todo lo que necesito para repararte". Dijo Piko caminando fuera del lugar donde estaban

Miku dio un pequeño salto y siguió a Piko hacia su casa

Mientras en la central de los virus, Rin continuaba llorando a cántaros por no saber que hacer solo que ahora estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones, arrodillada sentada en el suelo

"¿Que ocurre naranjita?". Pregunto dulcemente alguien que iba pasando. Rin levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con el rival de su hermano sonriendo alegremente como siempre lo hacia.

"Oh h-hola Rei". Sollozo Rin. "No te preocupes, no es nada". Dijo Rin forzando una sonrisa

Rei se inclinó para poder levantar el rostro de Rin y seco una lágrima con su dedo. "Yo se que no es así, vamos muestrame esa linda sonrisa tuya". Murmuro con una cálida mirada y una suave sonrisa. Rei Kagene a pesar de su nombre era todo lo contrario de Len, al menos fuera del trabajo, el era muy amable, alegre y nunca causaba miedo si no respetó y admiración de los otros virus, por eso se corría el rumor de que el sería el sucesor al puesto del jefe

Rin miro sus ojos ámbar brillar en la oscuridad que había ya que su espalda cubría el bombillo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, el era muy atractivo y sumándolo a su actitud que hacia que cualquier chica quisiera estar con el. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Rin haciendo que Rei cerrara los ojos en respuesta. "Así esta Mejor, ahora dime ¿esto tiene que ver con tu hermanito?. Pregunto inocentemente

"Sabes que a mi hermano no le gusta mucho que hable contigo, mucho menos que te diga cosas sobre el". Dijo Rin terminando de secar sus lágrimas

"Oh cierto, había olvidado que se supone que somos rivales". Dijo rascando su cabeza. Rei se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano para que Rin también se pusiera de pie. Rin la tomo y quedaron frente a frente en el pasillo. "Entonces dime que te pasa". Dijo Rei mientras soltaba su mano

"Es que hay algo que debo hacer, pero temo de las consecuencias de hacer lo correcto". Dijo Rin con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. No podía decir explícitamente lo que estaba pasando porque le había prometido a Len no decir donde estaba y si decía que iba a buscarlo Rei sería capaz de empezar a hacer preguntas que la harían decir donde esta

Rei se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y luego coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Rin. "Escucha Rin, podrás se nivel 2 pero eres un virus al igual que yo y puedes llegar a ser grande, no dejes que Len te intimide, todos tenemos algo que nos hace diferentes, especiales, incluso más fuertes que los que nos rodean, solo hay que saber encontrarlo y cuando lo hagas te aseguro que Len te respetara como lo que eres, su hermana, y este es el momento indicado para demostrarle que tu también eres fuerte, quien sabe incluso podrías ser más fuerte que el". Dijo Rei. Luego se giró para continuar su camino, Rin quedo impresionada de que el hubiese sabido que hablaba de Len, sin embargo sus palabras la motivaron

"¡Tienes razón Rei gracias!". Grito Rin muy alegré mientras se despedía con la mano muy arriba y corría en dirección opuesta a Rei

Miku ya estaba junto a Piko en su casa, se veía como una casa como cualquier otra. Piko abrió la puerta y invito a Miku a pasar antes que el. Cuando Miku entro casi se va para atrás. El lugar podía parecer una casa normal por fuera, pero por dentro parecía un laboratorio profesional, habían tantas máquinas que ella no comprendía, eran muy diferentes a las de su cabeza

De repente sintió que Piko tomo su mano y comenzó a guiarla por un pasillo hasta que el sonido de una voz que parecía de un adulto lo detuviera. "Piko…". Dijo impactado.

Piko y Miku giraron sus cabezas hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con un hombre alto de cabello castaño y unos anteojo y a un rubio algo bajo con uno de sus ojos cubierto por vendas. "¿Emm si, que pasa?. Dijo Piko nervioso. Miku no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando

"Es que tu…trajiste una chica". Dijo el hombre si poder quitarle los ojos de encima a Miku, lo que la estaba incomodando un poco

"No solo trajo a una chica ¡trajo a una chica hermosa!". Dijo el pequeño saltando encima de la mesa en la que estaban y aproximandose rápidamente a Miku. "Mucho gusto mi nombre es Oliver". Dijo El Niño energéticamente entendiendo su mano

"Igualmente, mi nombre es Miku". Respondió estrechando la mano de niño

"¿Miku?¿es ella a la que vas a ayudar Piko?. Pregunto el alto hombre mirando hacia ellos

"Si, es ella y me gustaría poder hacerlo antes de que el virus destruya más de ella". Dijo Piko mientras miraba a Oliver quien miraba a Miku con su ojo visible lleno de estrellas

Oliver miro el par de miradas amenazadoras de los hombres al rededor y retrocedido con una cara de perro acabando de ser regañado

A Miku le pareció muy adorable, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse que había pasado con su ojo, pero pensó que sería una imprudencia preguntar. Los pensamientos de Miku fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de que la estaban guiando por una escaleras hasta la segunda planta, ahí Piko le abrió la puerta a su habitación la cual fácilmente podría ser una normal, si se ignoraban el montón de artefactos y cables que podían verse.

"Por favor, acuéstate en mi cama". Dijo Piko señalando hacia su cama con edredón azul

Los ojos de Miku se abrieron como platos mientras su cara se ruborizaba ligeramente. Piko al ver la reacción también se ruborizo solo que este cubrió toda su cara. ¡"N-no no yo me refería para que estuvieras mas cómoda durante el proceso!". Grito nervioso agitando las manos rápidamente

Miku asintió y se acostó en la suave cama. No tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaría, pero mientras pudiera arreglar los destrozos de Len en realidad no le importaba

Piko tomo un montón de cables que estaban sobre un escritorio junto a la cama y los coloco en el cuerpo de Miku. Pudo ver la cara de terror de Miku al ver el montón de cables adheridos a ella y pensó que lo mejor sería empezar rápido. Encendió una máquina de la venían los cables que estaban en el escritorio, y en eso la máquina encendió una luz verde y empezó a hacer ruidos. "Solo hay que esperar unos minutos y ya". Dijo Piko sentándose en una silla junto a la cama

"¿Tu la construiste?". Pregunto Miku buscando una conversación para evitar un momento incómodo

Piko asintió en respuesta. Miku desvío la mirada hacia el techo. De repente algo golpeo su mente. "¿Oye no sabes como deshacerte de un virus?". Pregunto Miku

"Pues no mucho en realidad, yo solo trabajo con Vocaloids y máquinas, no con virus, aunque si puedes echarlos o matarlos pero yo te recomendaría que buscaras ayuda con los anti virus, ellos están más capacitados para tratar estos casos". Respondió Piko

Miku no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. ¿Ella?¿buscar ayuda especial para alguien como Len? La simple idea le parecía hilarante, ella conocía el tipo de gente de Len, solo hablan y hablan y terminan siendo inofensivos, ella podría encargarse ella misma del rubio engreído en su cabeza y nada podría satisfacerla más que deshacerse de el…pero no sabía porque no se imaginaba matándolo. "No creo que sea necesario, yo puedo lidiar con el sola". Dijo Miku con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

Len caminaba por la cabeza de Miku tratando de aclarar su mente y recordar cuales eran sus objetivos y como iba a cumplirlos. "Vamos ¿que importa si le gusta ese nerd? En realidad no es mi asuntó, más bien que disfrute lo que le queda de vida ya que el tiempo se le agota". Dijo Len para sí mismo mientras caminaba. "Y pensar que rechaza cualquier cosa que yo le haga, ja la forma en que se enoja con la cara completamente roja es tan adorable. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento frenó de golpe mirando hacia el suelo. "¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo?". Dijo algo enojado y continuo con su camino

Llego al lugar que había destruido antes y vio que el lugar estaba intacto, como si nada hubiese pasado. Su cara estaba inexpresiva, solo veía fijamente el lugar. Luego de verlo un rato solo se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado

"Bien, creo que ya terminamos". Dijo Piko con su voz tímida usual

Miku asintió y se quitó cuidadosamente los cables y se sentó el la cama. "Enserio no se como pagar lo que haz hecho por mi". Dijo Miku con una mirada suave

"No es nada". Dijo Piko halagado. "¿Esta es tu primera vez no?". Pregunto Piko con una mirada curiosa

Miku asintió lentamente mientras la luz que atravesaba la ventana de la habitación de Piko iluminaba la cara de Miku con una estela dorada que la hacia ver hermosa. Piko se ruborizo al verla. "P-pues p-puedes avisarme cuando quieras hacerlo de nuevo". Dijo Piko con sus mejillas de una rosa tenue

Ella solo sonrió y se levantó de la cama. "Gracias Piko, creo que ya debo irme". Dijo dulcemente.

Piko la condujo hasta la planta baja de su casa pasando por el medio de un montón de salas, cada una con unos artefactos diferentes hasta llegar a la puerta donde Miku se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y tomo el camino hacia su casa

Len llego al monitor justo a tiempo para oír la última conversación entre Piko y Miku. "Ese maldito…". Dijo Len enojado y algo dentro de el se sentía muy extraño, no entendía porque se sentía así, solo quería matarlo. Matarlo por haber arruinado todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento. Matarlo por que se atrevió a tocar a su juguete, el no iba a compartir su pelota con absolutamente nadie y menos con el tipo que reconstruyo todo lo que había destruido. El iba a pagar, Len se aseguraría de eso.

Mientras Miku y Piko caminaban por la planta baja Len pudo ver a lo lejos en una de las salas algo que atrajo mucho su atención. Tendría que intentar algo que nunca había intentado antes, y era sumamente riesgoso pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Miku llego a su casa y luego de evadir las preguntas de todas sobré donde estaba llego a su habitación aún sin puerta y se abalanzó sobre su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su cobija ya que era la mayor privacidad que conseguiría por el momento. Cerro sus ojos lentamente para entrar al interior de su cabeza

Una vez adentro, miro hacia los lados en busca de una rastro de Len. Le extraño que no hubiera dicho ni una palabra desde su encuentro con Piko, y eso la ponía nerviosa ¿Le habría pasado algo?¿estaría bien? Miku sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente ¿a ella que le importaba eso? Si se hacía daño, mejor para ella entonces el mismo se eliminaría y saldría de su vida para siempre. Pero aún así recordó que cuando Len estaba callado algo malo pasaba y sería mejor encontrarlo antes de que hiciera otra de sus bromas infantiles.

Miku ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando por los alrededores de su cabeza llamando suavemente a Len, pero no consiguió ningún resultado. Luego de un rato Miku se detuvo de caminar, su preocupación había aumentado ¿y si encontró su núcleo? ¿en donde pudo haberse escondido? Eran los pensamientos que revoloteaban la mente de Miku, pero todos se dispersaron al ver a lo lejos una cabellera rubia a lo lejos. "Ese solo puede ser Len". Dijo Miku ligeramente feliz y se acercó hacia aquel lugar

Rin había conseguido entrar en la cabeza de Miku. Ella tenía una cualidad que ningún otro virus tenía que era el poder entrar en una computado aunque esta no estuviera en zona de riesgo, pero no hablaba de eso con nadie ya que podrían tratar de explotar esa habilidad única y usarla para el mal o para hacerla hacer cosas que no quería. También podía entrar y salir de las computadoras sin problema alguno, a diferencia de otros como su hermano que solo podía hacerlo si destruía el núcleo o era expulsado del sistema de la computadora. Ella estaba feliz de que ella tuviera esas habilidades en lugar de Len, estaba segura de que si también las tenía sería completamente imparable, aunque a veces pensaba que el también las tenía pero nunca había notado su existencia y ella preferiría que se quedara así

Rin escucho que alguien se acercaba y empezó a temblar, le aterraba la idea de que su hermano la encontrara dentro de su víctima, ella ya sabía lo mucho que le molestaba eso. Estaba escondiéndose detrás de una gran máquina con miedo de que Len le hiciera algo si la veía ahí.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y Rin sentía que esos serían sus últimos segundos, estrujo sus ojos con gran fuerza esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pero luego escucho escucho una voz dulce y aguda preguntar extrañada. "¿Rin?"

Rin abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con una Miku muy confundida que la miraba sin entender bien lo que ocurría. ¿Miku?. Pregunto Rin en respuesta

Se miraron fijamente por un momento y luego se abrazaron mientras chillaban emocionadas como un par de colegialas. "¡Cuanto tiempo!". Dijo Rin separándose de Miku

"Si, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez". Dijo Miku con una mirada emocionada. Miku recordó el porque Len le había parecido tan familiar la primera vez que lo vio, era por que era idéntico a Rin quien había conocido unos años atrás cuando entro en su cabeza y le dijo que en realidad ella no quería hacer nada y comenzaron hablar y se volvieron grandes amigas y hablaban de vez en cuando pero últimamente habían perdido el contacto

La mirada de Rin se oscureció y su expresión cambió a una triste. "Oye… oí que mi hermano esta aquí". Dijo con la vista hacia el suelo

"Asi que Len es ese cretino narcisista del que tanto me hablaste". Dijo Miku cruzandose de brazos. "No tienes idea de molesto que es". Agrego

"Créeme, si la tengo". Rio Rin. "¿No te ha lastimado verdad?". Pregunto Rin mirándola de arriba a abajo

"Un poco, pero ya estoy como nueva". Dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa

"Genial". Dijo Rin con una mirada llena de alivio. "¿Y…ya conseguiste un anti virus?". Pregunto Rin

Miku empezó a reír. "¿Por Len?". Dijo entre risas. "Yo puedo con ese idiota". Agregen antes de que las carcajadas la hicieran perder el equilibrio

"No no no no no no". Repitió Rin muy exaltada con los ojos como platos. Tomo los brazos de Miku para que dejara de reír. "Tu no puedes contra el, no sola". Dijo Rin con gran preocupación en su voz

Miku término de reír y miro la preocupación en los ojos de Rin. "Rin, Len no es la gran cosa, solo es un hablador, yo estaré bien créeme. Dijo Miku en un tono tranquilizante

"No Miku, escucha tienes que creer cada amenaza de muerte que el pueda decirte, Len es malo, más de lo que tu crees y se que tal vez ahora solo paresca infantil pero no sabes de lo que es capaz". Dijo Rin mirando directamente a los grandes ojos agua marina

Miku no respondio, solo la miro fijamente. Por la forma en la que Rin lo decía, con tanto temor y preocupación ella empezaba a asustarse pero no podía creer que alguien como Len sea tan diabólico como lo hace ver Rin. "Porfavor, prométeme que conseguirás un anti virus, prométeme que no lo haras sola". Pidió Rin ahitando el cuerpo de Miku. Miku solo le dio una sonrisa que Rin interpretó como un si y la soltó de su agarre. "Bueno creo que lo mejor es que me valla, no valla a ser que Len me encuentre aquí". Dijo Rin sonriendo de nuevo lo que alivio a Miku

"¿Y porque no te quedas?". Pregunto Miku. "Aquí hay muchos lugares donde puedes esconderte". Agrego señalando todo a su alrededor

Rin lo dudo al principio, pero luego le dio una gran sonrisa y asintió muy emocionada y luego salto por las máquinas para buscar un escondite

Miku hondeo su mano rápidamente para despedirse. Luego recordó que no había encontrado a Len, pero pensó que de seguro estaría durmiendo por algún lugar de su cabeza. Estaba feliz, no había encontrado Len pero encontró a su vieja amiga Rin, aunque no podía creer que alguien tan agradable y alguien tan molesto fueran familia estaba feliz de que al menos ahora tendría buena compañía y no solo un loco pervertido que quiere matarla

Tomo un camino hacia donde estaba su sofá. Esa noche no quería dormir en el mundo real, quería aprovechar que no había rastro de Len y que ya no estaría completamente sola, ahora podría hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba pasando. No tenía muchas intenciones de buscar un anti virus, tal vez Rin solo estaba exagerando, Len no parecía alguien del que hubiera que estar tan asustado. Estaba muy cansada como para pensar en eso, por el momento solo quería descansar y al siguiente día pensaría mejor las cosas

**AleCFS:Ok hora de las excusas!**

**Por razones fuera de mi control no pude escribir y cuando lo pude hacer se me había ido la inspiración **

**Creo que este capítulo aunque aburrido es bastante largo así que espero puedan esperar al siguiente **

**Dije que no me gustaban las novelas rápidas y nisiquera se han besado lo que quiere decir que no habrá un Lemon(como me pidieron por ahí)**

**pero eso no quiere decir que estoy cerrada a la idea, solo que ahora no es el momento **

**no olviden comentar y si quieren que haga un lemon puedo hacer uno fuera de la historia . 3 .**


	8. Capítulo 7: parte 1 celos

Miku caminaba acelerada por la calle.

Se había quedado dormida. Pero Rin la despertó recordándole que tenía que ir a la escuela y al despertar no había nadie, pero noto algo diferente en su casa, pero no sabía que era. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a desayunar lo que no le dio tiempo de siquiera pensar en eso hasta que se detuvo por un segundo por algo que había llamado su atención, habían utilizado un plato de más. Miku pensó en la posibilidad de que hubieran invitado a alguien a desayunar, o que tal vez una de ellas había pasado la noche con alguien…

Miku sacudió rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza y continuo comiendo lo más rápido que pudo. Ya estaba llegando tarde más veces que nunca y se podría decir que era culpa de Len.

Len… desde que llego no me ha causado más que problemas. Pensó Miku mientras continuaba su carrera hacia la escuela, pero de repente oyó una voz en su cabeza, pero esta no era la de Len. "Miku". Llamo Rin

"Hola Rin ¿que pasa?". Jadeo Miku mientras corría

"No he visto ni un rastro de Len. Me pregunto que estará haciendo". Dijo Rin con un tono de preocupación

"¿Nada?". Pregunto Miku también preocupada. No era que se preocupara por el, o al menos eso creía, solo era porque probablemente estaría buscando formas de lastimarla, no es como si le preocupara que le hubiera pasado algo o si esta herido… o al menos eso creía

"Nada". Respondió Rin. Con eso Miku continuo corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela

Miku corría como un guepardo por los pasillos. No se hubiera dado cuenta si atropellaba a alguien por el camino. Miku era reconocida por tener una velocidad anormal, sobretodo si se trataba de algo de vida o muerte.

Miku entro y fue como si hubiera pasado una ráfaga de viento en el salón y cuando todos vieron de donde venía Miku ya estaba sentada en su asiento de siempre jadeando. "Wow, que rápida". Dijo Rin impresionada

"Gracias". Dijo Miku mientras recuperaba el aliento

"Que bien que llegaste Miku, hubiera sido una pena que no estuvieran todos los estudiantes en este momento". Dijo el profesor de brazos cruzados un poco molesto. Miku se limitó a sonreír confundida . ¿Qué tenía de especial ese momento? ¿Habría un examen sorpresa? Esperaba que no fuera eso ya que con todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente lo último que tenía en mente era la lección de física. "Bien, desde hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno entre nosotros". Dijo el profesor dejando su enojo a un lado

Al escuchar eso todos empezaron a intercambiar miradas y a murmurar hasta que el profesor los silencio. "Vamos, ya puedes pasar". Dijo amablemente el profesor

La mirada de todos se quedo fija hacia la puerta del aula. A excepción de Gumi, SeeU, Neru y IA quienes estaban mirándose entre ellas con una gran sonrisa. Miku no podía evitar preguntarse que significaba absolutamente todo lo que le había pasado desde que se despertó ¿acaso todos están conspirando para hacerla caer en la locura? ¿O ya esta loca y por eso esta imaginando cosas que en realidad nunca ocurrieron?

De repente se escucharon unos lentos pero firmes pasos resonando por toda el aula, poco a poco el marco de la puerta era atravesado por un rubio con un abundante y despeinado flequillo sobre su frente y el resto de su cabello en una pequeña cola de caballo, de unos fuertes ojos azules que en ese momento estaban completamente inexpresivos. Los murmullos de la chicas sobre lo lindo que era llenaban el ambiente

Miku quedo atónita viendo como el solo caminaba hacia el frente de todos. Sintió que no podía respirar o moverse o hacer lo que sea, solo estaba ahí viéndolo con una cara de horror infinito. "M-m-mi-mi-miku ¿e-e-e-ese n-no es…? . Intentó decir Rin pero al estar en el mismo estado que Miku no pudo terminar.

"El es Len Kagamine". Dijo el profesor a toda la clase. Pero a Len parecía no importarle que alguien siquiera supiera su nombre, pero por motivos de educación levantó ligeramente la mano saludando

Len giro ligeramente su cabeza y su mirada y la de Miku se encontraron, su cara desinteresada cambió a esa sonrisa que Miku ya estaba harta de ver. "Hola Miku". Dijo Len haciendo que todos girarán a ver a Miku

En ese momento, aunque pareciera imposible, el horror infinito había sido superado, eso era imposible¿cómo?¿qué hacia el ahí? ¿Qué planeaba hacer ese sádico?se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras seguía viendo su gélidos ojos. Sintió como gritaba por dentro, pero al parecer no fue así porque todos la miraban muy confundidos y extrañados, Len estaba fingiendo esa expresión ya que podía ver claramente la satisfacción en sus ojos

"¿Miku que te ocurre?". Pregunto alarmado el profesor al oír el grito

Miku tranquilamente se levantó de su asiento con los ojos en blanco. "Y-yo yo…Necesito salir un momento". Dijo antes de salir corriendo del aula dejando un silencio absoluto

"Les dije que se emocionaría". Dijo Len mirando hacia Gumi, IA, SeeU y Neru quienes sonrieron en respuesta

Miku se apoyó el la pared junto a la puerta del aula y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. No eso no podía ser, el no podía estar ahí, seguro ya se había vuelto loca

"¿Estas bien?". Pregunto Rin. Miku restregaba sus manos en la cara

"Si, estoy bien". Dijo con la cara entre las manos. "No le temo a Len, no me importa lo que este planeando porque de cualquier forma no lo permitiré". Dijo quitando las manos de su cara y poniéndose de pie con gran energía en sus ojos. Rin sólo guardó silencio, estaba feliz de que ya se sintiera bien y de que tuviera su energía de nuevo pero le preocupaba lo mucho que subestimaba a su hermano, ella más que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz Len.

"Oye reina del drama". Escucho Miku detrás de ella. Al girarse se encontró con Len recostado en la pared. "El maestro quiere comenzar la clase y se le ase imposible porque una de sus estudiantes esta haciendo otra de sus escenas ¿te gusta mucho llamar la atención no es así?". Agrego burlonamente

Miku sonrió retándolo con la mirada. "No, de hecho no". Dijo, luego se acercó a el quedando frente a frente. "Esas "escenas" comenzaron desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerte". Dijo de una forma no tan inocente, presionando su dedo sobre el pecho de Len, se acercó hacia el como si fuera a besarlo. Len solo veía inmóvil lo que hacia, y no entendía mucho de lo que veía ¿ella estaba usando la misma técnica que el?. "Y no me importa porque estas aquí o como llegaste, pero no vas a conseguir nada". Dijo restregando su aliento y los labios de Len, luego se alejó y se dio la vuelta para entrar al aula. Len la siguió sin hacer el mínimo ruido

"¿Miku, que fue eso?". Pregunto Rin sorprendida. Miku se ruborizo ante la pregunta. Ella en realidad no sabía porque lo había hecho, ella no solía actuar así pero Len…el la hacia actuar diferente… y por supuesto no iba a dejar que el tomara el control de esa situación, pero no iba a seguirle el juego a un pervertido como el

Miku se dirigió a su asiento y pudo ver a Len sentándose en el puesto junto a Galaco, un puesto en el que Miku claramente recordaba a una de las amigas de Galaco sentada. Galaco le sonrió tratando de coquetear con el a lo que el respondió con su sonrisa habitual la cual ella no había notado lo parecida que era de la de Galaco, esa Galaco, Miku se irrito ante la escena que veía porque si mal no recordaba Len estaba burlándose de ella apenas el día anterior, pero al parecer ya no le parecía tan molesta, esa Galaco es una idiota…igual que el y si están juntos ¡mejor! Solo ellos podrán soportarse mutuamente. Repetía una y otra vez en su mente pero sintió unos ligeros golpes en su hombro, giro su cabeza a un lado y se encontró con Gumi sonriéndole, al parecer cambio de lugar con el chico que se sentaba normalmente junto a Miku, al mirar a su alrededor vio que las chicas la habían rodeado, Miku se pregunto como hicieron para que los dueños de los puestos aceptarán el cambio, para las chicas era fácil porque estarían más cerca del Len pero Miku estaba segura de que echaron a patadas a los chicos de sus asientos

"¿Te gusto la sorpresa?". Pregunto Gumi muy alegre

"¿E-eh?". Pregunto Miku impresionada. ¿Ellas tuvieron algo que ver en esto? Pensaba

"Ya sabes, Len". Dijo SeeU

"Eres una egoísta ¿sabes?". Dijo Neru enojada sin desviar la vista de su teléfono, todas la miraron confundida. "Conociste a ese espécimen en internet y fuiste incapaz de siquiera presentármelo". Agrego Neru

"Neru, no digas eso, sin no nos comento de el fue porque de seguro estaba nerviosa de hablarnos sobre su novio". Dijo IA suavemente

La cara de Miku se tornó completamente roja. "No no no, el no es mi…" trato de decir nerviosa pero SeeU la interrumpió

"Uuuu eso explica porque pasabas tanto tiempo en la red". Dijo mirando al infinito. "Tal vez podría intentarlo yo también". Suspiro SeeU

"No, escúchame, el no es mi…" Miku intento decir

"No SeeU, recuerda las reglas, de seguro podrás encontrar una novio como el de Miku sin usar ese método". Dijo IA haciendo que SeeU hiciera una cara de puchero

"EL NO ES MI NOVIO". Dijo Miku firmemente, al instante sintió la mirada del profesor clavada en ella. "No lo es". Susurro mirando al profesor, el solo se encogió de hombro y asintió para luego girar a mirar el pizarrón.

Miku soltó un suspiro y puso su vista en el cuaderno. El resto de la clase transcurrió pero Miku no pudo concentrarse del todo ya que cada vez que volteaba veía como Galaco y Len hablaban y como ella le coqueteaba y el le seguía el juego. Eso le irritaba pero no podía comprender porque.

Todos salían de clase y Miku hablaba con las chicas y veía a lo lejos a Len y Galaco. "Owww y yo que quería invitarlo a almorzar con nosotras". Dijo SeeU apoyandose de la nada del hombro de Miku mirando a la misma dirección que ella lo que hizo que Miku se asustará un poco

"Pero con Galaco encima de el me temo que es imposible". Dijo Gumi cruzada de brazos

"Uhg, no se si solo lo hace porque el te conoce o porque de verdad es una regalada, quisiera decirle unas cuantas cosas". Dijo Neru enojada apunto de caminar hacia ellos pero Miku le sujeto el hombro para detenerla

"El esta muy a gusto con ella ¿no lo ves?. El puede hacer lo que quiera, no es mi problema". Dijo Miku con una voz apagada

"Miku…". Dijeron Neru, IA, SeeU y Gumi simultáneamente mirándola con tristeza

Miku giro la cabeza a un lado y vio a Piko a lo lejos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¡Piko!". Grito Miku hacia a el ondeando su mano saludándolo. Piko se asusto un poco por el grito pero al ver que se trataba de Miku respondió al saludo y Miku y las demás se acercaron a el

Len estaba junto a Galaco y otras personas, en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que decían pero le ayudaba a disfrazarse entre la gente y además ya había notado que Miku lo había estado viendo durante la clase, estaba celosa, el estaba seguro de eso. Noto como Miku se acercaba a Piko, ese tipo… cada vez lo molestaba más. Se alejó del grupo de personas y se acercó a donde estaba Miku

"Buenos días Piko". Dijo Miku alegremente

"Buenos días". Le dijo Piko a todas con la timidez de siempre

"Buenos días". Respondieron todas dulcemente y Piko quien no estaba acostumbrado al diálogo con chicas se ruborizo

De repente Miku sintió una mano sobre su hombro. "Que tal Miku". Dijo Len. Miku se giró rápidamente para alejarlo de su hombro. Len levantó la mirada para darle una mirada de muerte a Piko, eso hizo que el ambiente se tornara denso asustando a Piko y incomodando a los demás

"Eh Miku… nos vamos a almorzar ¿nos alcanzas al rato?". Dijo Neru alejandose con las demás

Miku asintió y miro a Len muy enojada. "Piko, el es el virus". Dijo Miku señalando a Len

"¿Y que hace afuera de tu cuerpo?". Pregunto Piko asombrado

"Justo eso iba a preguntarte ¿no sabes como paso esto?". Pregunto Miku

"Ummm creo que hay una forma de que esto suceda pero no creo que sea posible". Respondió Piko

"¿Y porque no me preguntas a mi?". Dijo Len enrollando su brazo en la cintura de Miku pero esta lo aparto de un empujón

"¿No tienes que hablar con Galaco?". Dijo Miku irritada

"Como pensé…estas celosa". Dijo Len en tono burlón

"No estoy celosa, es solo que me parece increíble que estés con ella después de lo que dijiste apenas ayer". Dijo Miku un poco ruborizada

"La juzgue mal, lo admito, pero resulta que tenemos cosas en común, ya sabes eso de desear que tu vida sea un infierno". Continuo len burlándose

"¿A si? ¡Entonces largate con ella y sal de mi vida de una vez!". Grito Miku roja de la furia. Tomo la mano de Piko. "Vamos Piko, no mereces estar un minuto más cerca de este monstruo". Dijo mientras lo jalaba lejos de Len, su voz se quebró al final de la oración. Miku no sabía porque lo que había dicho Len le había afectado tanto, no sabía porque se sentía…traicionada, ella ya sabía que Len la odiaba pero aún así por alguna razón le dolió lo que dijo…

pero no iba a dejar que el se diera cuenta de eso…

Len quedo inmóvil viendo como Miku se alejaba de el tomada de la mano con Piko, con las palabras de Miku resonando en su mente, ella se estaba alejando de el y por alguna razón se sentía extraño, como si hubiera sentido eso antes pero no lo recordaba ¿era dolor? ¿Abandono? No lo sabía, solo sabía que odiaba ese sentimiento, lo hacia sentir débil y eso no le convenía ¿pero porque Miku? ¿Porque justo ella provocaba eso en el? No había sentido eso desde… sacudió esos recuerdos de su mente, pero si el que ella se alejara de el le afectaba de esa forma no podía permitir que Piko la alejara de el

No podía dejar que nadie lo hiciera…

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

AleCFS: parte 1 terminada :D

Este capítulo en si es muy largo…

Y ya me estaba tardando demasiado

Así que lo voy a subir en 3 partes

Esta parte se llamó "celos"

Y ya salí de vacaciones (¡YAY! ~( • o •)~ ) así que tendré más tiempo para escribir

Pero como siempre aquí viene lo malo : no tengo internet -.-' pero aún así intentare subir los capítulos como sea

Ok voy a dejar de usar tanto ENTER…(y las comas…¿no han notado que las uso mucho?)

¡AH y casi se me olvida! Subí un lemon que no tiene nada que ver con esta historia y además no tiene mucho sentido… de verdad no se como funciona ._.


	9. Parte 2: una mirada en retrospectiva

"¿Estas bien Miku?". Pregunto Piko asustado mientras veía a Miku apuñalar su comida con furia

Gumi, SeeU, Neru y IA también la veían comer a Miku como si la comida fuera la cabeza de su peor enemigo y además susurraba cosas que parecían insultos. "Si ¿porque lo dices?". Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

Len estaba sentado en otra mesa junto con Galaco. Ella y las demás personas no dejaban de hablar pero el estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos como para prestarles atención, estaba ocupado planeando cual sería su próximo movimiento, últimamente se había distraído mucho del plan. Por el momento continuaría con sus rodeos pero con el tiempo perdido el día anterior y el hecho de que los daños hayan sido reparados iba a tener que ser más hostil. Realmente hubiera preferido molestar a Miku mientras comía pero con ese estado de ánimo era peligroso, podría atacarlo de nuevo y eso arruinaría todo el plan así que no le quedaba más que quedarse ahí, sentado, sin hacer nada viéndola con ese idiota de Piko porque ni siquiera estaba comiendo, nunca antes lo necesito por obvias razones y no estaba acostumbrado a eso de comer

El almuerzo término y cada quien fue a su clase pero esta vez Len se sentó en el puesto atrás de el de Miku. "¿Que haces?". Pregunto ella con poca confianza

"Como no te gusta que este con Galaco pensé que te gustaría que pasara más tiempo contigo, después de todo es por ti que estoy aquí". Dijo Len en un tono neutral

Miku se tensó al oír la respuesta. "¿P-por mi?". Tartamudeo. ¿Que clase de truco estaría usando ahora? ¿Va a tratar de ganar su confianza? ¿Hacerla pensar que puede ser buena persona y luego apuñalarla por la espalda yéndose con Galaco de nuevo? Por supuesto que no, no iba a bajar la guardia ni un segundo

"¿Te alegra?". Dijo arrogantemente. Miku se molesto por la pregunta ¿pero quien se creía el? ¿Y por que pareciera que cada vez tenía más efecto en su mente?

"Solo no me molestes durante la clase". Dijo Miku fríamente antes de darle la espalda a Len. Mientras más distante este de el más fácil será hacer lo que quiere… destruirlo o echarlo aunque preferiría echarlo ya que no quería hacerle mucho daño…¿pero que esta pensando? Obviamente destruirlo estaba segura de que el no tendría piedad de ella

Miku querida no vas a alejarme de ti tan fácilmente no importa lo fría que seas. Pensaba Len mientras la miraba.

La clase estaba transcurriendo y Miku trataba de prestar toda la atención posible pero era muy difícil ya que tenía la inquietante sensación de que alguien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y si, esa persona era Len. Len miraba fijamente su cabello, recordaba su primera impresión de el, definitivamente nunca había visto nada igual. Era tan largo y suave sin descartar el detalle de que era color aguamarina ¿sería natural? Si, seguro lo era, no tenía duda, no había visto tinté que se viera tan natural. Era obvio que los que diseñaron la apariencia de esa chica estaban muy confundidos. Recordó también cuando durmió junto a ella, el aroma a flores dulces, alegres, no como las de los cementerios, más bien como los de un parque. Era bastante irónico que le gustará su cabello considerando que las cosas dulces y alegres lo enfermaban y que nunca había ido a un parque… o a un cementerios real. No podía creer que de verdad estuviera gastando su tiempo pensando en su cabello, pero de verdad que se aburría en ese lugar, el ya sabía todo lo que ese profesor podría enseñarle. ¡Era un virus maldita sea!. El había pasado toda su vida viviendo con la gran fuente de información de internet y cuando destruía el núcleo de las computadoras en el proceso veía la información que tenía, cuando destruía computadoras de profesores importantes, matemáticos, incluso de técnicos mediocres a los que se les había dado demasiada información para sus débiles capacidades. El solo escuchaba al profesor hablar y hablar pero no decía nada que el no supiera ya. Por eso su entretenimiento era esa cascada aguamarina. Oh se me acaba de ocurrir algo para entretenerme más. Pensó

Miku de repente sintió que alguien tomo un mechón de su cabello, giro su cabeza para encontrar a Len sujetando el mechón contra su nariz. La mirada de Miku se llenó de un miedo y una perturbación que no podía disimular. "¿Y ahora que haces?". Susurro para no llamar la atención de nadie

"Me aburría". Dijo Len jugando con el mechón

"No me importa si te aburres, suelta mi cabello". Reclamo ella sin perder el tono de susurro

"Pero es suave y huele bien" respondió haciendo un puchero

Miku ya había llegado a una conclusión, Len era el chico más extraño que había conocido. "Eres un degenerado". Dijo ya en un tono de voz normal

"Miku". Llamo el profesor haciendo que Miku desviara la mirada hacia el. "No molestes al nuevo alumno en su primer día". Ordeno el profesor

"P-pero…". Dijo Miku atónita. Se volteó para poder señalar lo que Len estaba haciendo pero cuando lo hizo Len ya había soltado el mechón de cabello

"Miku no puedo creer que me trates así, en mi primer día, ya te dije que pasare tiempo contigo después". Dijo Len haciéndose la víctima

Miku no podía decir ni una palabra. Todo lo contrario a su mente que decía los peores insultos hacia Len. Rin puso su manos en su boca mientras escuchaba cada uno de ellos. "Pero yo…" dijo mientras se volteaba al frente de nuevo. "Ah… olvídelo". Dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa

Len estaba conteniendo la risa. Su plan de entretenimiento funciono. Era más divertido ver la espalda de Miku tirada encima de su mesa a causa de la depresión que solo verla en su estado normal

La clase había terminado y ya todos estaban afuera. Len recordó que no había revisado cual era su casillero. "Enserio, no debería ser justo que sea tan fácil". Dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción frente a una enojada Miku. Sus casilleros estaban juntos

"¿Que habré echo para merecer esto?. "Dijo Miku chocando su frente contra su casillero. Len disfrutaba el momento mientras veía su casillero abierto. Nunca había visto uno de verdad, de hecho nunca había visto nada de lo que lo rodeaba en el mundo real, por razones obvias.

Miku estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero vio a Piko acercarse. "Miku quería hablarte sobre el vi…". Dijo Piko hasta que estridente sonido de un casillero cerrandose con fuerza mostrando la gélida mirada de Len

"¿Tu otra vez?". Dijo Len en un tono que hizo parecer que todo el lugar se volviera negro a excepción de donde estaban los tres

Piko estaba apunto de caerse por la forma en que Len lo miraba. "¿Len, que te pasa?". Pregunto Miku enojada por como estaba tratando a Piko. El timbre de entrada sonó y fue como si el ambiente volviera a su estado normal. Miku tomo los libros que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia su clase, se volteó con una cara fastidiada. "Oye tonto nivel 9 ¿no planeas ir a clases?". Pregunto Miku

"Oh querida no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por el amor de tu vida". Respondió cambiando su expresión de una forma tan rápida que pareció que siempre la tuvo. Miku giro los ojos y se alejó dejando a Len solo con Piko. Piko se giró para no estar solo ni un segundo con ese aterrador chico pero cuándo intento alejarse sintió una mano aferrada a su muñeca. Piko sintió un escalofrío ante aquella sensación y giro su cabeza lentamente con miedo a lo que se iba a encontrar. Se encontró con unos fríos y malvados ojos que fácilmente podría matar a alguien del susto. "Tu y yo tenemos que dejar algunas cosas en claro". Dijo en un tono que concordaba perfectamente con su mirada

Piko estaba lleno de miedo pero reunió el valor para sacudir su mano y liberar la del agarre de Len. "Si vas a destruirme por reparar los daños de Miku esta bien, pero al menos aclara mi teoría ¿robaste uno de los cuerpos sin programa que estaban en uno de los laboratorios no es así?". Dijo tratando de esconder su miedo

Len solo soltó una pequeña risa. "Oh por favor ¿de verdad crees que te mataría aquí? ¿En un lugar lleno de gente? No soy idiota y en todo caso no lo haría solo por que reparaste lo que yo hice ¿o es que acaso crees que no se lo que hiciste con Miku después? Yo puedo ser un degenerado, un monstruo o lo que sea pero nunca me aprovecharía de una chica de esa forma solo por que le hice un favor". Dijo Len de brazos cruzados

Piko lo miro confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando, el no le había hecho nada a Miku además de repararla. Pero luego una idea lo golpeo como si le hubieran lanzado un balón en la cabeza. Maldición… esté tipo cree que me gusta Miku. Pensó, pero por precaución mejor no preguntarle sobre eso. "Bueno si no vas a destruirme podrías decirme como llegaste al mundo real". Dijo tratando de no sentirse incómodo con lo que le acababa de llegar a la mente

"Esta bien, te contare como llegue a este mundo siempre y cuando escuches con mucha atención lo que te diré después". Dijo ya con su sonrisa normal en su rostro

Piko dudo al principio pero luego asintió con la cabeza y Len comenzó con su historia. "Estábamos en tu casa y Miku y tu se dirigían a la salida cuando en uno de los cuartos creí ver lo que eran cuerpos bases. Yo había oído hablar de ellos antes pero nunca creí que fueran reales. Tenía que pensar rápido porque solo tenía segundos para hacer el viaje hasta el cuerpo y aunque lo hiciera era muy riesgoso ya que si no entraba a un cuerpo quedaría flotando como un motín de partículas hasta que finalmente desaparecería. Tu como buen técnico has de saber que la transición de un virus a un estado físico es prácticamente imposible y que solo se dice que un virus pudo hacerlo antes"

"Si, había odio de eso antes. Un virus había conseguido entrar al mundo real con el objetivo de destruir todo a su paso pero luego desapareció y nadie volvió a saber más de el. Se dice que el cuerpo lo rechazo y término destruyéndolo". Dijo Piko muy atento a la historia. "Pero entonces ¿como lograste la transición?". Pregunto

"Tuve que tomar mucha energía para logra una cosa de tanta magnitud, tuve que utilizar una técnica prohibida para lograr que las señales que Miku normalmente emitía sirvieran de puente para podrá pasar. Admito que por un momento estuve a punto de fallar pero finalmente pude entrar al cuerpo. Al entrar el sistema de defensa del cuerpo comenzó a afectarme, eran choques eléctricos, pero luego de un rato de sufrimiento el cuerpo me acepto dentro de el. Supongo que los otros virus morían en esa etapa". Algo que Len omitió de la historia fue el dolor insoportable que sufrió en ese momento

"Estaba muy cansado por la energía que utilice para entrar". De hecho había sido por lo adolorado que estaba. "Pero luego vi que estaba flotando en un espacio gris". Ese lugar le recordaba a cuando había entrado en el cuerpo de Miku. "Pero luego ese espacio se tornó amarillo y empezó a construirse un gran salón lleno de máquinas ante mi. Un gran monitor se acercó y se encendió mostrándome mi nombre y una voz comenzó a decir cada palabra, cada símbolo"

VOCALOID 02 /2: Kagamine Len[sonido del espejo]

Esperando por VOCALOID 02 /1

Esperando…

"En ese momento me di cuenta de que era oficial. Yo ya me había convertido en en vocaloid aunque conservara mis habilidades de virus"

"Fascinante…". Dijo Piko asombrado. Luego recordó ante quien estaba. "Pero aún así no esta bien, robaste un cuerpo que pudo haberle pertenecido a otro vocaloid". Dijo Piko

"Oh vamos, aún falta la parte divertida". Respondió Len

Len continuo contándole la historia. En realidad el no había entendido la parte de "esperando 02/1" pero pensó que mejor era ignorarlo. Luego de recorrer lo que era su nueva cabeza decidió que ya era hora de abrir los ojos.

Los abrió lentamente y se encontró en la blanca habitación sobre un montón de cuerpos basé. Se levantó y estiró su nuevo cuerpo, vio su reflejo en un espejo que estaba en al habitación y al verse sintió un gran alivio. No estaba desnudo. Al parecer el cuerpo creaba su propio primer cambio de ropa ¿extraño? Por supuesto que si, pero no dejaba de ser un alivio para el. Luego comenzó a escuchar un titilar a lo lejos y se acercó a un pequeño armario que estaba lleno de maletas, pero una en especial tenía una luz roja parpadeante y unas letras electrónicas que decían "Bienvenido al mundo nuevo vocaloid". Len la abrió y encontró un libro de supervivencia y otros cambios de ropa. Nunca pensó que todo se le pondría en bandeja de plata pero antes de eso debía pensar en como salir sin ser visto. Estaba en una habitación sin ventanas así que inevitablemente tendría que salir por la puerta ¿pero como hacerlo sin que alguno de los tres lo viera?. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y estaba apunto de planear una estrategia cuando…

"¡PIKO! ¡¿QUE HICIERON EN TU CUARTO?!". Grito Oliver con mucha emoción mientras corría frenéticamente pasando frente la habitación donde estaba Len pero sin notar que el estaba ahí

"Oliver… por favor espera". Dijo el castaño de lentes mientras corría agotado tras el rubio del ojo vendado

En un segundo ya no había nadie en la planta baja de la casa. Len estaba sin habla. "El que inventó eso del karma es un idiota". Dijo para si mismo muy decepcionado de la idiotez que lo rodeaba. Tomo la maleta y se dirigió fuera de la casa, ya afuera se dio una palmada en la frente. "Patético Piko… patético". Dijo antes de girarse y alejarse de la propiedad. ¿Cómo planeas ayudar a Miku cuando tu incompetencia acaba de contribuir con su destrucción?. Pensó pero por supuesto obvio lo que hizo fuera de la casa de la historia que le estaba contando a Piko

Piko casi traspaso su frente de la palmada que se dio al oír como Len salió de su casa

Len debía dirigirse a casa de Miku pero en el camino quedo asombrado. Nunca había visto árboles de verdad ni césped de verdad. En el camino todas las casas tenían un árbol del cual las hojas sobresalían por la cera. Len los miro y arranco una de las hojas de los árboles, luego la sostuvo en su mano y la miro fijamente el tono verde oscuro que tenía, como los rayos de un sol que se escondía entre las montañas la iluminaban dándole algo de anaranjado a su color normal, su textura. Pero no quería que una hoja lo detuviera así que la guardo en su bolsillo y continuo su camino dejando que su mano rozara con las hojas de los árboles. Luego se detuvo un momento y agacho para ver algo que sobresalía de una de las ranuras de la cera. Era una flor de un tono rosado y muy suave. El la miro por unos minutos. "Para verte tan delicada hay que reconocer que traspasaste la dura capa del asfalto para poder salir por esa ranura, pero aún así haciendo eso solo te has expuesto a que alguien te pise o algo peor ¿no entiendes que al tratar de verte fuerte solo te pones más en peligro?". Murmuro para que nadie lo escuchara. "Creo que serás perfecta para alguien". Dijo antes de arrancar la flor y continuar caminando. Pero Len no iba a contarle nada de eso a Piko

Después de omitir lo que ocurrió en el camino Len le comenzó a contar cuando llego a casa de Miku.

Len toco la puerta de la casa de Miku. El ya conocía el camino y como era la casa porque la había visto regresando de la escuela. Toco la puerta esperando a que alguien atendiera, el solo esperaba que no fuera Miku pero aunque lo fuera encontraría la forma de entrar. Empezó a escuchar el chirrido de la puerta hasta que se abrió completamente

"¿Quien eres tu?". Pregunto Teto directamente. Dirijo su vista a la maleta y su mirada se llenó de desconfianza

Len le sonrió. "Buenas tardes señorita mi nombre es Len Kagamine y…"

"Lo siento no quiero comprar nada". Lo interrumpió y intento cerrar la puerta pero Len la detuvo tomando el pomo de la puerta. Teto volvió a mirarlo impresionada

"Me parece que te confundiste, soy amigo de Miku". Dijo Len haciéndola abrir la puerta de nuevo

Teto quedo sin palabras pero de repente se asomaron todas las demás desde diferentes partes de la casa, algunas con cara de impresión y otras de felicidad. "¿Amigo de Miku?". Preguntaron todas al unísono. Len las miro inocentemente y Gumi salto frente de el y tomo su mano. "Ven ven pasa pasa ¿que haces ahí afuera? Toma asiento". Dijo mientras lo guiaba por la sala hasta sentarlo en un gran sofá

Antes de darse cuenta Len estaba rodeado de chicas. A ambos lados tenía a Gumi y a SeeU, en una silla que estaba a su izquierda estaba Neru con su teléfono y Meiko recostada del apoya brazos mirándolo con mucha desconfianza, el la silla de la derecha estaban IA sentada pero sonriéndole dulcemente y Teto en el apoya brazos con una expresión neutral y al frente estaba Luka quien no lo miraba con una expresión en específico. "Así que eres amigo de Miku¿no es cierto?". Pregunto Meiko como su de tratara de un interrogatorio policial

"Tan cierto como que es amante de los negis". Dijo Len muy relajado

Todas se miraron entre sí y la mirada de Meiko se intensifico. "Oh así que sabes de ella, pues si sabes tanto entonces dime¿que quiere hacer Miku cuando crezca?. Pregunto retando a Len. Un buen amigo debía saber eso

Len dio un gran suspiro. "Ella les dice a todos que quiere estudiar para ser profesional y ayudarlas para que no tengan que trabajar más de meseras pero en realidad planea hacer eso siendo una cantante pero no se los dice por miedo a que piensen que es es muy inestable y la presionen". Dijo con sonrisa llena de mucha tranquilidad casi de fastidio

Todo quedo en silencio se podía ver cierta culpa en los ojos de Luka y Meiko, ellas eran las responsables de la casa y Teto no ayudaba con su neutralidad habitual. Ellas nunca juzgarían a Miku por lo que quisiera hacer. "Y-yo no…sabía". Dijo Luka con la mirada al suelo

"Supongo que no debí decirlo". Dijo Len fingiendo tristeza. A el le impresiono también enterarse de eso y ella nunca daba señales, la única razón por la que el sabía esas cosas fue porque escarbo en su cerebro y encontró esa información. Solo cosas superficiales, lo más profundo estaba escondido al parecer.

"No no tranquilo". Dijo Luka acercándose a Len, luego le tomo las manos. "Gracias". Dijo Luka con una sonrisa. Len le respondió con otra sonrisa pero en su mente decía "ya me las gane" muy satisfecho

"¿Y porque Miku nunca nos dijo que tenía un amigo tan…guapo?". Dijo SeeU con brillo en su mirada

"Miku tiende a ser muy celosa en cuanto a nuestra amistad". Dijo Len

"¿Y dónde se conocieron?". Pregunto Gumi como si fuera una niña pequeña emocionada

"En la red". Respondió. Todas hicieron un "aaaaaa" en coro

"Esa niña...". Murmuro Meiko molesta

"Eso explica porque se la pasaba ahí metida". Dijo Teto

"¿Y que haces aquí?". Pregunto SeeU

"Me mude a la ciudad y quise ver a Miku en persona por primera vez". Respondió Len

"IA ve a buscar a Miku por favor". Pidió Meiko

"No, esta dormida". Dijo Luka. Por dentro Len estaba muy feliz, por alguna razón todo le estaba saliendo bien. Enserio…el que inventó el karma…completo idiota.

"Owwww lo siento Len". Dijo Gumi algo triste

Len se levantó del sofá. "No, esta bien, supongo que puedo volver mañana". Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Un momento ¿en dónde vas a quedarte?". Pregunto Luka

Len giro su cabeza para mirarlas. "No lo se, pero aún no es muy tarde, tal vez encuentre un motel o…"

"No no no, nada de moteles, puedes quedarte aquí". Dijo Luka rápidamente. Len continuaba dándoles la espalda y su sonrisa normal volvió a su rostro

Len se giró completamente. "Si todas están de acuerdo". Dijo tratando de disimular su sonrisa

Todas miraron fijamente a Meiko esperando una respuesta. Meiko serró los ojos con una expresión sería luego los abrió y miro a Len. "Vas a dormir en el armario". Dijo finalmente

Gumi y SeeU saltaron del sofá y corrieron a abrazar a Len. "¡Si! ¡Len se queda!". Dijeron ambas

"Bienvenido a casa". Dijo IA haciendo una reverencia

"Ven te enseñare tu habitación". Dijo Meiko. "Luka llama a la escuela, este niño debe empezar mañana y pide que te envíen el uniforme, el director me debe un favor". Ordeno Meiko. Luka asintió y fue a buscar el teléfono

Len siguió a Meiko por las escaleras y llego a un pasillo de piso de madera. Meiko le hizo una seña para que la siguiera doblando a la izquierda pero el pudo ver la habitación que estaba en medio de todas, una habitación sin puerta donde estaba una Miku dormida. Miku…si tan solo supieras. Pensaba.

Llegaron a una puerta muy vieja y Meiko giro el pomo y un chirrido que podría oírse tres casas lejos comenzó a sonar hasta que quedo descubierta la que podría ser la habitación más polvorienta, vieja y descuidada que alguna vez Len halla visto. Solo era una muy pequeña habitación con un piso de madera vieja con paredes que ase podría decir que alguna vez fue blanca pero ahora era un beige sucio, una litera sin cubrecama ni almohada y una ventana cubierta de una cortina rota y sucia

"¿Creíste que bromeaba?". Pregunto Meiko. "Esta habitación la guardaba para cuando aceptara un chico en esta casa. Eso nunca paso, al menos hasta ahora. Pero aún así estas a prueba". Dijo Meiko sería. Len después de ver su habitación guió la mirada a ella. "Se apagan las luces y todas las puertas se cierran, sobre todo la tuya y aunque Miku sea tu amiga escúchame bien, UN ACTO DE INDECENCIA Y TE VAS DE AQUÍ. Estas chicas no están acostumbradas a vivir con chicos y aún no conocen los límites pero estoy segura de que tu conoces los tuyos. Cumple esa simple norma y podrás vivir aquí el tiempo que quieras". Dijo finalmente

"No tendrás nada de que preocuparte". Dijo Len muy seguro. "Pero…"

"No te preocupes ya te traeré tus sábanas y almohada, en cuanto llegue tu uniforme, mañana a primera hora irás a clases y por favor se te agradecería que te levantarás a tiempo". Dijo Meiko rápidamente. "Pero por lo pronto buenas noches". Se despidió y se fue hasta bajar las escaleras

Len la vio alejarse y luego entro a la que era su nueva habitación. Había dormido en lugares peores pero eso no le quitaba lo miserable. Soplo la cama de arriba y vio una nube de polvo volar por la habitación, la miro mientras se esparcía por el aire. "Esta habitación es un asco". Dijo mientras la miraba. Puso su maleta sobre el colchón desnudo de arriba y luego se subió en el. No le importaba si estaba sucio o no, ese día había sido muy agitado. Se acostó y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y miro fijamente el techo. "El primer virus en el mundo real… nada mal". Dijo para si mismo. Solo podía pensar en que diría Rei si se enterara de eso. Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y se aproximó a abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo vio a IA mirándolo tímidamente con algo en las manos

"Hola, aquí esta su uniforme y lo que necesitas para dormir en tu nueva cama, lamento que te hallan dado un depósito pero si quieres mañana podemos ayudarle a arreglarlo". Dijo IA entregándole el uniforme y las sábanas

"No te preocupes, estoy bien". Dijo Len con una sonrisa

"Ya es hora de apagar las luces, que pase buena noche y hasta mañana". Dijo IA reverenciandose

"Buenas noches". Respondió Len. IA cerro la puerta y Len quedo de nuevo solo en su habitación.

"Y así termine aquí". Dijo Len finalizando su historia.

Piko estaba muy impresionado por la travesía de Len, pero había algo que aún no entendía. "No lo entiendo ¿por qué pasar por todo eso? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer aquí? ¿Porqué estas aquí?". Pregunto Piko de frente

La mirada de Len se oscureció de nuevo y su expresión cambió a enojada. "Oye ya respondí tu pregunta". Dijo enojado. Len se acercó y lo miro como si estuviera a punto de matarlo. "Ahora es mi turno". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa psicópata. Piko dio un paso hacia atrás pero aun así Len se acercó. "Tu estas arruinando todo mi trabajo". Dijo fríamente ." Y como entenderás he trabajado muy duro hasta ahora y no puedo permitir que tu arruines todo mi trabajo en una tarde". Agrego

"No entiendo ¿que quieres decir?". Pregunto Piko asustado

Len giro los ojos y se acercó y lo levantó por la camisa de manera que no tenía otra opción que ver sus ojos que habían cambiado de azules a ser un abismo negro. "A que si te vuelves a acercar a Miku… Te mueres". Dijo acentuando la última parte. Piko sentía que su alma salía de su cuerpo, el ambiente era tan denso que no podía respirar, hasta que el sonido de una campana y la sensación de que Len lo había soltado le devolvió el aire

Miku y las demás se acercaron a ellos. "¿Len dónde estabas? ¿Porqué no entraste a clases?". Pregunto Gumi. Miku estaba junto a ella mirándolo seriamente pero el pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos. Ella se preocupó por el.

"Me quede hablando con Piko y el tiempo voló". Dijo Len con su sonrisa de nuevo.

Miku miro a Piko y el al verla recordó las palabras de Len. "Tengo que irme, adiós". Dijo asustado y se fue casi corriendo del pasillo

Miku lo vio alejarse muy extrañada y luego vio a Len enojada. "¿Que le dijiste?". Pregunto dándole un empujón

"Yo no le dije nada, es lógico que este apresurado, perdió una hora de clases". Respondió Len

"Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos ¿vienes Miku?". Pregunto Neru

"No, tengo que pintar el edificio A ¿recuerdas?". Dijo Miku decaída

"Bueno adiós Miku". Dijo Gumi sacudiendo su mano. Ellas se alejaron y Len las siguió, estaba seguro de que Miku no lo dejaría quedarse con ella pero el tenía sus planes. Mientras caminaba llego a su mente esa parte de la historia que el no le contó a Piko

"Buenas noches". Respondió Len. IA cerro la puerta y Len quedo de nuevo solo en su habitación. Suspiró. Aún le faltaba algo por hacer, le parecía gracioso que rompería la única regla y no llevaba ni un día ahí

Ya era muy de noche, todas estaban dormidas y todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Len trato con todo lo que tenía que el chirrido de la puerta disminuyera lo que lo hizo tardar como 20 minutos para abrir la puerta, cuando lo logro camino cuidadosamente hasta la habitación sin puerta de Miku. La vio ahí, tendida en su cama, era la Miku frágil y pacífica que el recordaba pero lo que también recordaba era que tenía el sueño muy ligero pero se arriesgó a que se despertará y se acercó, se sentó en su cama junto a la cintura de Miku. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz plateada de la luna lo que hacia Miku se viera más hermosa de lo normal. Len extendió su mano y quito un mechón de Miku de su cara cuidadosamente, ahí el se dio cuenta de algo interesante. Mientras Miku estuviera en su cabeza o en la red su sueño pasaba de ligero a más pesado que la más grande piedra. El sonrió ante el descubrimiento. Su mano paso de su cabello hasta su cara, su pulgar rozando suavemente por su mejilla, con su otra mano levantó a Miku por la espalda de modo que ahora estuviera casi sentada para que el pudiera verla sin arquearse. La miro ahí tan delicada de nuevo. "Ah… Miku…¿por que quieres estar tanto con Piko?". Murmuro mientras su pulgar seguía rozando la mejilla de Miku. "¿No entiendes que tu eres solo mía? No trates de escapar de lo que te espera". Dijo con una sonrisa. Len la acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse pero el desvío su cabeza y beso su mejilla, luego dejo que sus labios rozarán por todo su cuello hasta su clavícula. El escucho un pequeño gemido de parte de ella lo que lo hizo sonreír contra su piel, se alejó para poder verla a la cara de nuevo. "Lo siento, pero si voy a besar esos labios quiero que estés despierta para que recuerdes cada momento". Dijo. La volvió a acostar y lentamente se alejó hasta llegar al marco de la puerta donde volteo su cabeza para darle un último vistazo a Miku luego se fue a su habitación donde tardo otros 20 minutos cerrando la puerta. "Si quiero que esto funcioné tengo que arreglar eso". Dijo Len cuando la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Subió a su cama y cerro sus ojos satisfecho de que por alguna razón todo había salido bien

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

AleCFS: parte 2 terminada :3

Que conste que lo subí antes que el anterior cumpliera la semana

No voy a hablar mucho aquí solo diré que creo que a este capítulo le falto algo…no se…creo que no le puse mucho empeño, en fin :/

Como el título lo dice este capítulo fue solo una mirada en retrospectiva de como Len llego al mundo real así que técnicamente la historia no avanzo en casi nada

Me di cuenta que hay muchos errores y quiero decir que el corrector del iPod tiene la culpa - 3 -

Ah y muchas gracias por comentar :'D ¿sabían que cada vez que leo un comentario me pongo a escribir? No se, como que me anima (disculpen por no responder pero ya saben, ahora no tengo internet y cuando tengo solo me da tiempo subir el capítulo)


	10. Parte 3: Déjame sola

Miku paso su ante brazo por su frente. Ya había pintado gran parte de edificio, el director le había puesto una tramoya para que pudiera pintar la parte alta del edificio pero a ella le asustaba un poco usarla y prefirió dejarla para el final, no podía creer todo lo que había pintado ella sola pero eso era fácil ya que Rin la ayudo a pasar el rato.

Ya casi terminaba cuando otra vez esa sensación, pero ahora más fuerte que cuando comenzó. Sabía que ese idiota no se iría tan fácilmente. Pensaba con mucho fastidio. Tomo una piedra y la miro por unos segundos luego la lanzo hacia el bosque y se escucho como las hojas se estremecieron, Miku miro hacia esa dirección por otros segundos y al ver que no pasaba nada comenzó a molestarse. "Len sal ya de ahí". Dijo Miku algo aburrida. ¿Acaso de verdad creyó que no se había dado cuenta? Cualquier persona no lo habría visto pero lamentablemente ella ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que el iría allá a molestarla, por eso cuando le hablaba a Rin lo hacia en un tono que solo Rin y ella escucharían. El que Rin también estuviera en su cabeza debía mantenerse en secreto por la seguridad de Rin ya que ella no estaría todo el tiempo por si acaso Len trataba de hacerle algo

Len avanzo lentamente desde el bosque. Miku noto que la piedra no lo había golpeado, porque su mano aún estaba reteniéndola. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fuerte considerando que su cuerpo estaba regularmente tonificado? Por lo demás era incluso igual de delgado que ella. Simplemente no tenía sentido pero considerándolo mejor nada de lo que le había pasado últimamente tenía mucho sentido. "Wow Miku, me impresionas". Dijo Len sarcásticamente. "Pero al mismo tiempo no". Agrego soltando la piedra. Miku giro los ojos y se dio vuelta para continuar con su trabajo. Len se acercó a la pared y miro a Miku trabajando. "Veo que estas asiendo un buen trabajo aquí". Dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por la pintura fresca.

Miku corrió hasta donde estaba el y empezó a pasar la brocha en lugar donde Len paso su dedo. "¿Podrías por favor irte de aquí?". Pidió enojada

"¿Hace cuanto te diste cuenta de que te estaba viendo?". Pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Una pregunta inútil porque el ya sabía la respuesta, ella lo supo desde el momento en que se paró frente el edificio, si el no había salido antes era porque quería ver cuanto tiempo podía pasar sin que ella lo hiciera hacerlo

Miku alejó la vista de la pared para verlo a el. "Como si no lo supieras". Respondió sarcásticamente. A pesar de todo Miku tenía que admitir que Len era más listo de lo que ella pensaba, incluso se las arreglo para llegar al mundo real, aún no sabía como lo había hecho pero prefirió no prestarle atención por el momento ya que no era importante. Sin embargo ella ya lo había estudiado lo que lo volvió predecible.

Miku soltó la brocha y miro a Len con una expresión burlona que el no acostumbraba a ver en ella. "¿Soy yo o acaso el gran virus nivel 9 Len Kagamine se volvió predecible?". Dijo más como reto que como pregunta. Ella tenía que usar eso para burlase de el, si no habría sido un desperdicio

Len cruzo los brazos y se río ante la pregunta. "Miku… no me digas eso, si apenas estoy comenzando". Respondió fingiendo dulzura. La verdad si estaba comenzando a estancarse, ya era hora de subir un poco el nivel siempre y cuando no hubieran más inconvenientes como Piko, pero si ese fuera el caso mejor para el, le encantaba ver el miedo en la mirada de las personas sobre todo a los que lo molestaban. "Es cierto que ustedes los adolescentes creen saberlo todo cuando en realidad con dificultad saben donde están parados". Agrego burlándose

"¿A que te refieres con ustedes? Por lo que yo veo tu también eres uno". Pregunto algo confundida

"Oh querida déjame explicarte". Dijo como si fuera un aristócrata del siglo IXX lo cual hizo que Miku frunciera el ceño. Era obvio que no estaba para juegos en ese momento así que prefirió continuar normalmente. "Podré verme como un adolescente pero en realidad soy mucho mayor que tu". Agrego. Len al ser un virus no podía envejecer, pero su nacimiento no se limitaba a la creación de las computadoras. Los virus al igual que los humanos pasaron por la evolución, muchos de los virus cibernéticos fueron antes otro tipo de virus y durante el contacto humano con la tecnología se fueron desarrollando hasta llegar a ser lo que son ahora.

Miku lo miro sin poder creer lo que decía. "¿Como cuanto?". Pregunto con una mirada incrédula

"Lo suficiente como para que me llamen viejo verde si te beso". Respondió insinuando con la mirada

Por más que Miku trato de ignorarlo la curiosidad no la dejaba hacerlo ¿cuantos años tendría Len? ¿Podría ser un abuelo o algo así?. "¿Cuantos años tienes?". Pregunto con un poco de desesperación que le fue imposible ocultar

Len arqueo una ceja al detectar esa desesperación ¿porque le interesaba eso? Se acercó cursado de brazos y con una mirada fría. "Miku…no voy a decirte mi edad…nunca". Dijo muy neutral fingiendo una sonrisa. Como odiaba que le preguntarán su edad ¿era acaso algo relevante? Aunque no se lo preguntan con mucha frecuencia, nunca pasaba con alguien que no lo supiera el tiempo suficiente como para que preguntara, además odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, el hecho de celebrar el que cumpliste un año más en un mundo sin sentido le parecía inútil y nadie le emocionaba la idea de que el existiera un año más, solo a Rin quien insistía en que hicieran algo ese día pero el solo prefería encerrase en un lugar solo y no tener que verle la cara a nadie, si a final de cuentas ninguna de las caras, ligeramente haciendo excepción muy pequeña a la de su hermana tenia sentido para el

Miku miro su expresión y prefirió no insistir por el momento, al parecer no le gustaba hablar del tema. "Esta bien". Dijo en tono de puchero y dándose vuelta para subirse a la tramoya.

Ya cuando la tramoya estaba arriba Len la miro pensativo sin decir ni una palabra hasta que abrió su boca. "¿No necesitas ayuda?". Pregunto inexpresivo

Miku solo lo miro seriamente sin decir una palabra por unos minutos para hacerle ver lo estúpido de su pregunta. "Tu ayuda seguro consistiría en cortar las cuerdas o echarme el balde de pintura encima". Dijo muy sería. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pared. "No gracias". Agrego

"¿Pero si sabes que usar una tramoya es muy peligroso para alguien que nunca ha tocado una antes? Sobre todo si esa persona eres tu". Dijo ya con su expresión normal. Len veía a Miku lo suficientemente frágil para que si se llegará a caer se rompiera como la linda muñeca de porcelana que es. La idea no le disgustaba

"Yo puedo hacer esto, vete a casa". Dijo sin dejar de mirar la pared. La verdad estaba muy asustada allá arriba ¿pero iba a dejar que el lo supiera? Por supuesto que no, solo debía evitar que notara lo temblorosa de su mano. Ella era muy buena ocultando su necesidad de ayuda ya que su orgullo siempre la había obligado a hacerlo, solo que en este caso su orgullo la había encadenado a por ninguna razón aceptar la ayuda del virus pervertido y demente que la veía desde el suelo, y en todo caso ¿como podría ayudarla? Seguramente empujando la de la tramoya

"Miku, tu mano parece un terremoto, mejor baja de ahí". Dijo Len. ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan necia? ¿Qué quiere demostrar exactamente?

"¡Ya dije que no Len, largo!". Grito ya irritada. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de como estaba su mano?

"Miku no tienes porque hacerlo todo tu sola". Dijo Len. "¿Para qué tienes amigos y familia si de cualquier forma los vas a tratar como si fueran yo, como si tuvieras que ocultar tu debilidad todo el tiempo?". Agrego un poco enojado también. Lo que Miku estaba haciendo simplemente no tenía sentido. Se entendería que el, un bastardo sin familia que respete, actúe de esa forma ¿pero porque ella? ¿No se da cuenta de que eso solo la hará caer más fuerte? A diferencia de el ella tenía personas que la atraparían cuando cayera, pero no sabe apreciarlo, aunque el lo considerara una debilidad viendo el tipo de persona que es Miku sabía que ella lo necesitaría, después de todo ella es tan débil…

Miku puso ambas manos contra la parte fresca de la pared, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas apunto de desbordar de sus ojos. Eso… viniendo de el… Ella ya sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido…lo sabia. ¿Pero como iba el a comprender eso? El no sabe lo que es preocuparse por alguien más que por el, el no le da importancia a que los demás sufran y se angustien por su culpa, el simple hecho de recordar cuanto hizo que las demás sufrieran antes la hacia desmoronarse, pero no iba a darle el gusto de verla echa pedazos, esa era una historia que solo ella y las que habitaban esa casa conocían y decírsela sería una completa estupidez. "Len… solo vete esta bien, o haz lo que quieras pero nada de lo que digas me hará bajar de aquí". Dijo con algo de rabia apretando los puños contra la pared

Len suspiro viendo que no había caso. Pasaron unos minutos y solo se escuchaba el viento chocando contra las hojas, Len ya sabía lo que tenía que decir para que Miku bajara, aunque sea para golpearlo. "Miku… desde aquí puedo ver debajo de tu falda". Dijo muy calmado

En ese momento Miku dio un pequeño salto. Ese maldito... . No quería que la viera más de lo que ella permitía, de nuevo pero su estúpido subconsciente de colegiala sin cerebro ya estaba toda sonrojada y correteaba bajando su falda. Maldito subconsciente… . Entre el correteo se tropezó lo que la hizo caer de la tramoya. Miku sintió que el tiempo corría muy lento mientras caía. El…tenía razón… . Paso por su mente. Solo recordaba las cosas por las que había pasado mientras esperaba el impacto de la caída

Len vio a Miku tropezarse y caer de la tramoya y sintió que todo el tiempo se hizo más lento. Tenía dos opciones, podía ver tranquilamente como caía y se rompía sus huesos o podría hacer algo para evitar su caída… le gustaba la idea de verla romperse los huesos

Miku continuaba cayendo, solo veía el cielo alejarse pero a la vez sabía que se acercaba a el. Este era el fin, y lo peor sería que Len estaría ahí para verlo

¿Salvarla o no salvarla? he ahí el dilema. Pensaba mientras sin ningún estrés decidía si quería que Miku continuara con vida, y por el momento el ver a la muñeca romperse estaba ganando su pequeña discusión mental, pero de repente algo como un pequeño golpe llego a su cabeza

Miku ya estaba cerca del suelo, ese cambió en la velocidad del tiempo debido al momento de pánico le dio tiempo para pensar en todo lo que no había hecho y en todo lo que no haría, todo por culpa de su orgullo. Cerro los ojos para esperar lo que venía pero en vez de sentir su cuerpo contra el suelo sintió como dos brazos la sostuvieron suavemente, casi como magia. Al abrir los ojos encontró la cara de Len que la miraba fijamente. Su cabeza tapaba el sol así que se veía oscura pero aún así podía ver perfectamente sus ojos azules un poco más intensos que el cielo aunque su cabello los cubriera un poco en ese momento. E-el… tiene unos ojos muy lindos, y también es muy guapo aunque me cueste admitirlo y además el me salvo…¿porqué?. Mientras lo miraba pudo notar algo raro aunque diminuto en su mirada ¿era acaso preocupación? ¿El... Se preocupaba por ella? Pero eso era imposible

¿Porqué la había salvado? El tenía sus razones, el las entendía casi por completo. El la miraba mientras el único sonido es el del viento. Ella es tan frágil, tan delicada, incluso me asusta un poco que pueda romperla mientras esta en mis brazos…ella esta en mis brazos ¿ridículo no?.

¿El era su héroe? ¿Dónde este el truco? Después de todo fue por su culpa que caí. Pesaba algo confundida pero aún así le costaba pensar con la mirada de Len penetrando la suya. Sin darse cuenta se acerco lentamente a igual que Len, pero cuando despertó ya era algo tarde, ya estaban demasiado cerca, a centímetros de un beso. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa, tal vez ella muy en el fondo quería que eso pasara, su estúpido subconsciente acaba de demostrarlo

Len no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba ahora de Miku. Malditas hormonas alborotadas de adolescente. ¿Besarla? Pero ella se veía dispuesta a hacerlo ¿entonces cual era el punto? Aunque supongo que ser su primer beso no estaría mal, es como la virginidad, solo la pierdes una vez. Pero la virginidad de Miku no estaba entre sus planes así que podría sacarle provecho a besarla aunque pareciera que no lo hubiera. No… esto no me sirve de nada

No…no planeo hacer esto. Pensó Miku antes de que ambos se separan ligeramente y volvieran a mirarse. Miku volvió a la realidad y su expresión era un enojo pero tan suave que no lo parecía. "Ya bajame tonto". Murmuro mirando a otra dirección para intentar que sus mejillas volvieran a un color normal

"Que te parece si vamos a casa y continuas con esto mañana". Dijo Len sin bajarla, inclinando su cabeza para tratar de verla a cara

Miku lo miro con cierta desconfianza, pero luego solo suspiro y su expresión se volvió normal. "Estoy de acuerdo". Respondió. "Solo bajame ¿si?". Ordeno sin dejar el murmuro

Len la bajo y volvió a sonreír como siempre. "¿Ya ves? Siempre consigo lo que quiero". Dijo de una forma que lo hacia parecer niño pequeño. Luego le dio la espalda a Miku y comenzó a caminar lejos de lugar.

Miku solo lo miro y exhalo algo molesta. "No puedo creer que se halla salido con la suya". Susurro antes de seguirlo.

Rin estaba parada frente al monitor como un palo de escoba, inmóvil, no podía entender nada. "¿Pero que acaba de pasar?". Pregunto antes de darse la vuelta para irse a descansar y analizar todo lo que acababa de ver

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Miku y Len iban caminando hacia su casa*. No se habían dicho ni una palabra desde que salieron de la escuela, hasta que Len se río un poco y miro a Miku. "¿Sabes? No me agradeciste por haberte salvado". Dijo sin dejar de caminar

Miku lo miro enojada. "Porque de no ser por tu no me habría caído". Respondió

"No confundas las cosas, yo solo te dije un hecho, no es mi culpa que lo hayas tomado como una colegiala sin cerebro". Dijo Len burlándose

Miku se sonrojó un poco por el acierto de Len, aunque le costará admitirlo fue su culpa, el le dijo que bajará por que era peligroso y ella lo ignoro. "Gracias… por salvarme". Dijo tímidamente sin mirarle la cara

Len la miro y pensó en lo adorable que se veía cuando no quería admitir que estaba equivocada. "Tranquila, para mi es un placer salvar a damiselas con su nivel de belleza". Dijo como si fuera un príncipe o un caballero

"Cállate". Dijo ella dándole un pequeño empujón y tratando de disimular su risa. Otra vez ese ambienté de amistad o al menos el de dos personas que se soportan apareció

"Aunque no se porque reaccionaste así, si al fin y al cabo ya te vi desnuda". Dijo Len. "Y antes de que te molestes déjame recordarte que eso también fue tu culpa". Agrego rápidamente para evitar que ella le gritara

"Si ¿puedes olvidar eso?". Dijo ella algo disgustada

"Me temo que eso es imposible, yo jamás olvidaré eso". Respondió suavemente

"Seguro lo harás viejito". Dijo Miku riéndose

La expresión de Len cambio a una fastidiada. "¿Otra vez con lo de la edad?". Dijo algo enojado

"Oye tu fuiste el que menciono que eras mucho mayor que yo. No siempre las cosas pasan por mi culpa". Respondió Miku con una sonrisa un poco burlona

"Oh pero claro que si". Afirmo Len cruzando los brazos con su sonrisa de nuevo

"Pero ya verás que algún día sabré cuantos años tienes, y ese día me burlare de ti". Dijo Miku con gran determinación

Len pudo notar el brillo en sus ojos al decir eso. Pero si que eres metiche. Es como si no pudieras dormir sin saber eso. Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y su sonrisa aumentaba. "Si sí, eso nunca pasara, y menos si te destruyo primero". Dijo Len, pero sonó más como un juego que como una amenaza así que Miku no lo tomo enserio

"Eres un idiota". Dijo Miku empujandolo de nuevo. Luego de eso continuaron caminando camino a casa

Rin mientras tanto estaba acostada en el sofá. Ya había llegado a una conclusión. "A mi hermano le gusta Miku…¿será eso posible?". Murmuro para si misma con una sonrisa esperanzada cubriendo su rostro

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Ambos llegaron a la puerta. A Miku le costaba creer que Len de verdad vivía con ella ahora, le costaba creer que un chico viviera en esa casa aún con las estrictas normas de Meiko sobre las "indecencias". Miku llamo a la puerta y esperaron unos minutos a que abriera. Durante esos minutos Miku noto que la mirada de Len estaba dirigida hacia otro lado, al lado contrario de ella para se más específica, y trato de mirar a la misma dirección de Len y al hacerlo vio un colorido cometa que volaba en el cielo, como sus vivos colores combinaban perfectamente con el azul del cielo. Miku sonrió con ternura al verlo. 'Ah no recordaba que el nunca había estado en mundo real, eso quiere decir que todo es nuevo para el'. Pensaba mientras lo miraba. 'Pero incluso así sigue siendo un cretino'. Recordó que el era el enemigo

De repente la puerta empezó a abrirse y mostró a una Luka que se veía muy emocionada. "Oh hola que bueno que llegaron". Dijo muy feliz. Tomo las manos de ambos y los tiro hacia adentro mientras Miku la miraba confundida y Len tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. El ya sabía lo que se avecinaba

Meiko vio como Luka los trajo a ambos desde la sala. Las demás voltearon rápidamente a ver al rubio y a la verde azulada y luego miraron a Meiko, que le dio un gran trago a su botella, dejándola a la mitad y luego se la dio a IA mientras se acercaba. "Bien, aquí vamos". Dijo como palabras de aliento más si misma. Una vez frente a Miku la miro fijamente con una expresión severa, Miku la veía asustada y confundida, simplemente no entendía nada. De repente las manos de Meiko se dispararon a donde los brazos y hombros se encuentran lo que exalto a Miku. "!Miku¡…¡escucha!… debes seguir tus sueños". Dijo como si se tratara de un regaño pero balbuceaba un poco a causa del alcohol

"¿Eh?". Fue lo único que salieron de la boca de Miku. Todas miraban a Meiko boquiabiertas y Len se mordía los labios para aguantar la risa. "Meiko creo que ya tomaste suficiente por hoy". Agrego Miku deduciendo que por la nube de olor a alcohol que choco contra su cara

"No importa lo que digan los demás ¡no abandones tus sueños! Son lo mejor que tienes". Dijo Meiko agitando a Miku mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos

Miku estaba desorientada por las fuertes sacudidas de Meiko, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron y vio a Luka frente a ella, era obvio que había empujado a Meiko. "Bueno… lo que Meiko quería decir…". Dijo pacientemente lo que contradecía la fuerza con la que había empujado a Meiko al sofá. De repente puso sus manos en las mejillas de Miku. "…es que sea lo que sea que quieras hacer en el futuro, quiero que sepas que apoyáremos… siempre y cuando no sea un tatuaje…". Dijo Luka mientras movía lentamente la cabeza de Miku de lado a lado hasta la última parte

Miku definitivamente no entendía nada. Puso sus manos sobre las de Luka y las quito de sus mejillas. "Esta bien". Dijo Miku muy confundida

"La cena estará lista en unos momentos". Dijo Luka con un aire…¿aliviado? ¿Por que? ¿Qué significaban esas preguntas?. Miku solo camino hacia las escaleras y las subió rápidamente. No quería pasar mucho tiempo más ahí por miedo a que pasara algo más extraño

Len la miro subir las escaleras y luego volteo a ver a las demás y les dio una sonrisa antes de seguir a Miku por las escaleras, cuando llego a su habitación Miku estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando hacia el suelo. "¿Tu sabes que fue eso?". Pregunto levantando un poco la vista para verlo

Len río un poco mientras estaba apoyado del marco donde se supone habría una puerta. Abrió los ojos y la miro con su sonrisa arrogante. "Si ¿sabes lo de tu sueño de cantar por ahí? Se los conté todo". Dijo muy tranquilo

Miku se levantó rápidamente de su cama. "¡¿Que tu hiciste que?!". Pregunto impactada

"Que les conté to…". Trato de decir fingiendo lentamente hasta que ella lo interrumpió

"Si sí ya te oí". Dijo enojada. Dio un gran suspiro y luego volvió a verlo. "No puedo creer que hicieras eso, son mis pensamientos privados ¿como lo supiste?". Dijo esta vez con más tristeza que enojo

"Bueno yo solo…ya sabes, escarbe por ahí". Respondió sin saber explicar muy bien. El no sabía ya como explicar las cosas de una forma que entienda alguien que no sabe, es como tratar de explicarle a alguien como manejar una bicicleta

"Pues no tienes derecho a andar "escarbando" mis secretos y luego andar divulgándolos". Regaño Miku

"Iban a enterarse de todos modos". Dijo Len revirando los ojos. "Más bien deberías agradecerme, ahora tal vez te ayuden o yo que se". Agrego. "Ummm ahora que lo pienso estoy siendo demasiado bueno contigo". Dijo muy pensativo. Era la maldita verdad

"No quería que lo supieran". Dijo Miku sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Len la miro y suspiro. "Miku…". Dijo como si fuera algo tedioso. "No tienes porque hacerlo todo tu sola". Agrego

Miku se enrojeció. No tenía porque recibir el mismo sermón de el dos veces. "S-solo vete de mi habitación". Dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su cama hasta que…

"¿Sabes? Es difícil hacer eso si no tienes puerta". Dijo Len sonriéndole.

Miku solo se giró y se acercó al marco de la puerta y estrecho los ojos al mirarlo. "Entonces vete al armario que te dieron como habitación". Dijo fríamente

Len giro los ojos y se encogió de hombros. "Como sea". Dijo Len desinteresado. Miku lo miro hasta que por fin entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta

Miku se acostó sobre su cama y se cubrió con su sábana hasta la cabeza, unos segundos después ya estaba en su cabeza, ahí estaba Rin de espalda a ella. Se veía pensativa. "Rin". Llamo Miku alegre a Rin

Rin dio un pequeño salto y se volteó a ver a Miku. "Eh h-hola Miku". Dijo algo nerviosa

Miku se acercó a ella. "¿Que ocurre Rin? Te veo extraña". Pregunto Miku inclinando la cabeza a un lado

Rin dirigió su mirada al suelo. "Emmm es que yo… Miku…". Trataba de decir , pero no estaba segura si debía decir algo como eso. La curiosidad de Miku incremento lo que no le dejaba otra opción que reunir el valor para hablar. "Miku, dime sinceramente ¿que piensas de Len en estos momentos?". Pregunto Rin de golpe

Miku se sorprendió ante la pregunta. "Ummm pues yo…". Dijo mirando al infinito

"Necesito la verdad Miku". Pidió Rin con una expresión que la hacia ver como una niña pequeña con ojitos de cachorro. 'Ya veo que lo de parecerse a infantes es de familia'. Pensó Miku al verla así

"¿Pues qué más podría pensar? Es un metiche, un pervertido, un infantil, un creído, y por ahí sigue la lista. Obviamente me parece el ser más molesto que he conocido, no me importa que sea tan lindo, ni que tenga los ojos más lindos que he visto, ni tampoco lo hermoso que se ve su cabello cuando cae casualmente sobre ellos". Dijo Miku molesta al principio pero a medida que empezó a hablar de su aspecto su tono se hacía cada vez más soñador, luego su mirada se dirigió al infinito

Rin la veía extrañada, sacudió su mano frente a la cara de Miku. "¡Hey Miku!". Grito ella mientras chasqueaba sus dedos frente a su cara despertandola del trance. Miku miro hacia los lados desorientada y Rin solo la veía con una expresión sería. "Vi lo que paso en la escuela ¡lo sabía te gusta mi hermano!". Dijo ella más como un reclamo

Miku se ruborizo y quedo paralizada. "¿Q-q-que cosas dices? ¿Cómo podría gustarme ese idiota? Que piense que tiene un buen físico no quiere decir que me guste, solo pienso que tiene un buen físico ¡nada más!". Dijo enojada

"Miku, vi lo que paso, vi que estuvieron a punto de besarse y vi como tu moviste tu cabeza ¿vas a negarme que querías besarlo aunque se un poco?". Respondió Rin muy sería

Miku no sabía que decir ella solo había quedado congelada. ¿Eso era cierto? Mentiría si dijera que ella se acercó y que por un momento no le repugnaba la idea ¿pero enserio estaba dispuesta a darle su primer beso… a Len? ¿Justamente a Len?. Miku abrió su boca para poder responderle a Rin, pero pudo oír a alguien acercándose. Miku se exalto. "¿Todavía puede entrar aquí?". Pregunto para si misma muy nerviosa. Rin la miro confundida y Miku la tomo de los hombros. "Len viene, debes esconderte y rápido". Dijo Miku algo asustada. Si lo que Rin dice es cierto no quiere arriesgarse de que Len sepa que ella esta ahí. Miku no podría estar siempre ahí y temía que Len le hiciera algo a Rin mientras no estaba

Rin asintió y rápidamente desapareció del lugar donde estaban abriendo lo que parecía un pequeño portal y atravesándolo. Miku quedo impresionada al ver eso pero una mano en su hombro la hizo voltearse muy asustada y ver a Len quien la miraba confundido por su reacción. "Maldición ¿que más quieres de mi?". Pregunto Miku respirando fuertemente

"Es un pregunta retórica ¿verdad?". Respondió Len serio.

"¿Que quieres?". Pregunto Miku molesta

"No bajaste a cenar". Dijo el aún serio. Saco un pequeño paquete que parecía tener comida. "Si sigues sin comer vas a ser más frágil que un mondadientes, quiero una pelea justa". Agrego sosteniendo el paquete frente a ella

Ella miro el paquete con desconfianza por unos momentos y luego lo tomo y lo guardo. "Lo comeré más tarde". Dijo mientras lo guardaba. "Comieron muy rápido". Agrego con un ligero aire de asombro

"¿Sabes? Es curioso". Dijo con su dedo índice sobre su boca de manera que aún pudiera hablar bien. "He notado que cuando estas en la red o dentro de la cabeza de alguien el tiempo pasa más rápido". Agrego con mucho interés

Miku parpadeo sorprendida. "¿Enserio?". Pregunto Miku. Ella nunca había notado tal cosa

Len cruzo los brazo y mirando hacia abajo río un poco para sí mismo. "Yo debo llevar al menos 2 días en esto y me di cuenta, y tu debes tener años en esto ¿y no lo notaste?". Dijo sonriéndole. "Supongo que no podría esperar menos de una tontita como tu". Agrego dándole pequeños toques en la frente a Miku

Miku quito el dedo de Len de su frente y se giró para empezar a alejarse de el. 'No tengo tiempo para esto ahora'. Pensó mientras se alejaba. Continuo caminado y se volteó varias veces para asegurarse de que el no la estuviera siguiendo. Ella vio como se quedo quiero mientras se alejaba, lo que la extrañaba pero me dejaba de aliviarla. Después de un rato de tomar un camino diferente para que en el caso de que Len la siguiera confundirlo, llego a la entrada a la red. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que no iba y cuando entro se sintió libre de nuevo, como no se había sentido desde que Len llego

Lo primero que hizo fue subirse a un gran tren color blanco con unas letras de colores rojo, verde, azul y amarillo y se sentó en uno de los aciertos y respiro profundamente. 'El silencio… la soledad…la paz… ya había olvidado como se sentía eso'. Pensó con los ojos cerrados muy relajada

"Los trenes no son para dormir señorita". Dijo una voz grave sacándola de sus pensamientos, parecía ser de la persona junto a ella

Miku abrió los ojos. "Yo no estaba durmiendo". Dijo mientras se giraba para ver a quien le hablaba pero quedo paralizada al ver de quien se trataba

Len estaba junto a Miku con su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano y los dedos pegados a su mejilla, su expresión era muy tranquila, casi aburrida y solo se limitó a despegar los dedos de su mejilla como forma de saludo

"¡¿T-tu que haces aquí?!". Pregunto muy alarmada

"¿Y que querías que hiciera? Me dejaste solo y no quería aburrirme en tu hueca cabeza". Dijo muy tranquilo. "Tus intentos de evitarme no estuvieron nada mal, pero necesitas más que eso para deshacerte de mi". Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

"¿Y cómo me seguiste sin que pudiera verte?". Pregunto aún muy impactada

"¿Porque soy asombroso?". Pregunto ya siendo el Len arrogante de siempre

Miku apoyo la espalda en asiento con frustración y puso las manos en su cara. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?". Dijo Miku. Se quitó las manos de la cara y lo miro estrechando los ojos. "No preferirías estar con Galaco, no se... Siendo un par de idiotas". Dijo muy sería

"¿Puedes admitir de una vez que estas celosa?". Pregunto Len

"No estoy celosa, solo no puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita". Dijo Miku algo molesta

"Tal vez solo me falto conocerla más y ya que lo hice no es tan mala persona". Respondió Len

"Te equivocas, Galaco si es una mala persona, solo que tu eres peor". Dijo Miku volviendose a recostar del asiento con los brazos cruzados

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Pregunto Len ya más serio

"¿Cuál es el tuyo?". Respondió Miku volviendo a inclinarse del asiento. Luego se levantó y lo miro desde arriba. "Solo me sigues a todos lados y no me dejas sola un segundo, te involucras con mis amigas, con los que me odian ¿te cuesta mucho tratar de destruirme de la forma clásica? Lo que sea que estés planeando tiene que parar, este asunto es entre tu y yo únicamente, de nadie más".

A Len le molesto lo que Miku le acababa de decir ¿con qué moral podía ella decir eso? ¿Acaso no había sido ella quien involucro a Piko en todo esto? Y más aún involucrarlo a cambio de… le daba asco de solo pensarlo. Ella creía que podía solo echarle las cosas en cara y quedar como si fuera un ángel caído. Pues Len no aceptaba regaños de nadie, mucho menos iba a aceptar los de Miku. Len se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y la miro con mucha rabia en sus ojos. "¿Así que yo estoy involucrando gente? ¡Bueno al menos yo no ando como una zorra yéndome con la primera persona que se me atraviesa!". Dijo Len muy enojado. Aunque tenían la suerte de ir en un vagón vacío las personas de los otros vagones veían la discusión desde la ventanilla de las puertas

Los ojos de Miku comenzaron a aguarse y hacia lo posible para contener las lágrimas. Len la miraba algo arrepentido. El nunca había insultado a una mujer de ese modo. Nunca. Eso era algo que el consideraba tan innecesario, tan maleducado, tan diferente a el. Len extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla de Miku pero antes de que lo hiciera Miku le dio una fuere bofetada que incluso lo hizo girar la cabeza a un lado y cuando volvió a mirarla ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su expresión estaba tan llena de rabia u tristeza. Esa expresión… le parecía tan familiar que hacia que su cabeza le doliera. La puerta del tren se abrió ya que habían llegado a una parada"Tu solo… ¡déjame sola!". Grito Miku antes de correr fuera del tren. No sabía que estación era ni donde estaba pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería estar lejos del tren, de los sentimiento que no entendía, de Len. ¿Porqué se sentía tan herida? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal insulto? Ella nunca había sido llamada de esa manera antes y nunca había dado razones para ganarse ese título, sin embargo no entendía porque sintió ese gran dolor en su pecho, después de todo era Len ¿no es así? Ella debería esperar eso de el ¿pero porque el tenía tanto efecto en ella? En su cabeza, en sus sentimientos. En ese momento solo quería desaparecer solo para no tener que verlo a el con Galaco de nuevo. De repente eso golpeó su cabeza ¿Galaco? ¿Y eso a mi que me importa? Pensaba. Ya estoy harta de lo que haces conmigo y no voy a soportarlo más. Decidió mientras corría y corría sin rumbo

Len la vio alejarse. De nuevo. Las imágenes venían a su mente de una forma borrosa pero el podía asegurar que eso ya lo había visto. Esa expresión y verla alejarse de el. Odiaba sentir eso de nuevo y aunque no podía recordar muy claramente donde había ocurrido eso antes solo sabía que no iba a cometer el error de aquella vez, no iba a dejarla alejarse de el, aunque tenga que traerla a la fuerza. Len comenzó a perseguir a Miku entre la multitud, pero a pesar de su singular color de cabello ella era increíblemente rápida y al tiempo la perdió completamente de vista

Miku continuo corriendo hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida, luego de dar una vuelta para analizar el lugar puso sus manos en su cabeza. Era el lugar donde Len había entrado a su cuerpo. "¡Todo es culpa de este maldito callejón!". Grito con rabia. "Maldigo el día en que estuve aquí". Dijo antes de recostarse sobre una pared y lentamente dejarse caer hasta quedar en cunclillas, puso sus manos sobre su cara y restregó sus ojos. "No te dejare tener ese poder sobre mi… no lo permitiré". Murmuro para si misma, luego se levantó y ya calmada se dirigía a salir del callejón cuando de repente sintió que alguien la tomo con un brazo y con el otro tapo su boca, la arrastro hacia atrás y la hizo chocar contra la pared, después de que Miku pudo fijarse en quien la estaba agrediendo no sabía si era un virus o algo así, nunca lo había visto antes, solo sabía que su aspecto era peligroso

"¡El dinero! ¡El dinero!". Exigió el asaltante

Miku estaba muy asustada por como estaban pasando las cosas. "No tengo nada". Respondió ella atemorizada. Eso era la pura verdad, ella no necesitaba dinero para ir en la red así que nunca llevaba nada

El asaltante al oír eso empujo a Miku hacia una pila de botes de basura que estaban cerca. Miku sintió el impacto más que todo en sus piernas y espalda. El asaltante se puso sobre ella poniendo sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Miku. "Pues si no tienes dinero no puedo irme con las manos vacías". Dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria

Miku reacciono rápido y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago antes de que pudiera tocarla y durante el dolor lo empujo lejos de ella e intento correr lejos pero un gran dolor en su pierna izquierda no la dejo correr y antes de que se diera cuenta el asaltante volvió a ponerla contra la pared y puso su dos manos en su cuello apretándolo. Miku pidió auxilio a gritos varias veces pero era inútil, el lugar estaba completamente solo. Cuando sintió que ese sería el último grito audible, su única oportunidad de que alguien la ayudara ella solo… . "¡Len!". Grito ya con lo que le quedaba de aliento luego sintió que ya no podía más, sus manos estuvieron apretando las muñecas del hombre todo el tiempo pero el agarre ya se estaba debilitando y ella sabía lo que significaba. Era el fin. Y en ese momento pensó que tal vez así debía ser, tal vez hoy debía morir, después de todo una vez era un accidente, pero 2 solo era el destino tratando de decir algo, que Miku no debía pasar de ese día y moriría sola, sin las amigas que eran como su familia con ella… iba a morir sola.

…

De repente Miku sintió que el agarre de aquel hombre solo desapareció y luego soltó el cuello de Miku y ella se desplomó y comenzó a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aire. Levantó su mirada y vio a Len apretando el cuello del asaltante y luego lanzándolo con gran fuerza hacia el mismo lugar donde la había lanzado a ella, luego se acercó rápidamente a y se agachó para poder estar un poco más a su nivel. "¿Estas bien?". Pregunto rápidamente. Miku no pudo responderle ya que no dejaba de toser. Len al oír esa repuesta dirigió una mirada fría al hombre que aún seguía con los botes de basura y se acercó a el nuevamente y lo levantó por la camisa. "¿Crees que puedes venir y tratar de arrebatarme lo que es mío?". Pregunto con una mirada de muerte

El asaltante estaba pálido del miedo y no dejaba de temblar. "P-p-p-perdóneme S-sr K-kagamine y-yo no s-sabia…". Tartamudeaba horrorizado

Len lo interrumpió acercándolo un poco más. "¿Crees que eso me importa?". Dijo de una forma que haría a cualquiera salir corriendo

Miku quien ya estaba mejor miro el lugar donde estaban Len y aquel hombre que casi la mata y lo que vio la hizo poner pálida de horror. Vio como Len mato a aquel hombre de una manera tan desalmada que no podía creer que fuera el mismo Len inmaduro y molesto con el que había estado antes. La forma en que solo lo golpeo sin parar hasta que dejo de respirar y luego abrió los botes de basura y los vacío sobre su cadáver sangriento. Miku temblaba después de haber visto tal acto de crueldad, pero luego empezó a ordenar las cosas en su cabeza. 'Len vino… y me salvo, mato a alguien por mi… mato a alguien'

Len había estado buscando a Miku hasta que llego a una parte donde la multitud había desaparecido, el lugar era increíblemente feo pero sabía que Miku estaba en algún lugar de esa zona. Luego de un rato de buscar pudo oír unos gritos de auxilio a lo lejos, pero prefirió ignorarlos ya que no quería entrometerse entre alguien y su víctima, eso sería irrespetuoso, pero luego escucho a esa voz gritar su nombre muy débil y por primera vez sintió un susto de golpe y se dirigió al lugar de donde había escuchado el grito y sintió un nudo en el pecho al ver como alguien extrangulaba a Miku sin piedad alguna. El hecho de ver a alguien haciendo lo que el debería hacer lo enfureció, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomarlo del cuello y lanzarlo lejos, luego fue a comprobar que Miku estuviera bien y al ver que Miku ni siquiera podía responderle por culpa de ese tipo Len tomo la decisión de que la vida de ese cualquiera iba a terminar en menos de 10 minutos. El intento rogar por piedad al enterarse con quien se había metido pero lamentablemente esas súplicas habían caído en oídos sordos y el resto solo se lo dejo a sus instintos, luego limpio sus manos ensangrentadas en la ropa del ahora cadáver que yacía en el suelo y luego lo lleno de cosas que eran de su misma clase ya que ese hombre no era más que basura desde ese momento. Se acercó a Miku una vez más, sus ojos… estaban llenos de miedo y se veía muy indefensa, si quisiera matarla en ese momento fácilmente podría hacerlo, pero no iba a rebajarse al nivel de un cualquiera como el que acababa de matar

Miku nunca se había sentido así antes, sentía que no podía hacer nada, que dependía completamente de una persona y que esa persona podría matarla de maneras inimaginablemente enfermas sin que le temblara la mano. Len solo la miraba y ella tenía su mente revuelta, no sabía que hacer. De repente se abalanzo sobre Len hundiendo la cara en su pecho mientras rompía en llanto, no solo por lo que acababa de pasar sino también por que se dio cuenta de que estaba acorralada, Rin tenía razón, Len aunque pareciera inofensivo era peor de lo que ella pensaba y no sabía si podría manejarlo, le aterraba darse cuenta en el lío en el que se había metido

Ella lo estaba llenando de lágrimas… genial. Len veía desde arriba como Miku se quebraba completamente ante el, pero no por la razón que el quería y eso lo molestaba. La rodeo con sus brazos y le dio pequeñas palmadas en su cabeza. "Ya ya Miku, no deberías actuar así frente a mi". Dijo tratando de reconfortarla. No tenía idea de porque lo hacia pero no quería lidiar con el lío que había en su cabeza por el momento así que solo haría lo primero que le pasara por la mente. Alejó a Miku de su pecho tomándola por los hombro y vio que el llanto ya había parado. "Yo no te mataría de esa forma". Dijo Len como si hubiera estado leyendo los pensamientos de Miku

Miku después de esa respuesta calmó la avalancha de pensamientos en su cabeza y solo quedo un hecho. El la había salvado, de nuevo. Eso definitivamente no era coincidencia, estar en situaciones parecidas 2 veces en un mismo día y lo que tenía ganas de hacer ahora. Tal vez si era el destino el que estaba detrás de todo porque si de algo estaba segura era que el destino amaba confundirla, pero esta vez no fue inconscientemente, esta vez ella admitía que quería besarlo en en ese momento, era esa sensación de peligro y seguridad al mismo tiempo, era muy extraño pero seguro que esta vez si pasaría lo que debió pasar en la escuela

'Esto… ya había pasado antes'. Pensó Len. Le pareció tan extraño como salvó a Miku por segunda vez y viéndola tan indefensa pensó que ya era el momento de terminar lo que había empezado en la escuela no le haría caso al hecho de que si era útil o no, el solo quería hacerlo de una vez. Len levantó la barbilla de Miku para que pudiera verlo a los ojo y se acercó, Miku no hizo ningún movimiento, estaba muy nerviosa como para hacerlo, pero puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Len casi como indicando que podía continuar si quería, así que continuo acercándose y Miku acercó su cabeza temblorosamente. No podía creer que de verdad iba a hacer eso. Ya ambos podían sentir el calor de los labios del otro y cuando ya podían sentir el ligero contacto. "Aaaahg". Grito Miku girando a ver su pierna izquierda

Len al oír a Miku gritar siguió su mirada hasta su pierna. Estaba sangrando. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Le hubiera dado una muerte mucho peor al asaltante. "Hay que ir a tratar esa herida". Murmuro tratando de contener la frustración de no haber hecho pagar como se merecía al ahora cadáver

Len se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Miku, ella la tomo pero al intentar ponerse de pie sintió el ardor en su pierna, ella lo miro y el solo sonrió a como un niño emocionado. "Por mi esta bien". Fue lo único que dijo. Miku no entendió muy bien a que se refería pero antes de pensarlo más Len la levantó empezó a caminar con Miku en sus brazos. "Tal vez quieras sujetarte". Sugirió muy feliz

Miku ruborizada entrelazo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Len. El camino fue silencioso al principio, Miku aún no dejaba de pensar en que iba a hacer ¿buscar ayuda? ¿Solo dejarlo como esta? Y también estaba confundida por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y que fue interrumpido… por segunda maldita vez. ¿Qué querrá decir eso?. "Oye Miku". Llamo Len haciendo que Miku levantara la mirada para verlo pero el seguía viendo al frente. "Yo no suelo decir cosas como la que dije ante y yo lo-". Se cortó su voz al final . Simplemente no podía disculparse, el era Len Kagamine maldita sea, el no se disculpaba con nadie. Al menos no enserio

"¿Lo sientes?". Completo Miku. ¿El en realidad se estaba disculpando? Parecía tan difícil para el que era hasta adorable

"Si…eso". Dijo Len mirando hacia otro lado para que Miku no viera su rostro

"Pero en realidad no se a que te referías con eso ¿que hice?". Pregunto Miku con una mirada llena de curiosidad y determinación

Len la miro y al notar la mirada que tenía se dio cuenta que mentir no era una opción. "Solo olvídalo, es que yo… ya se lo que hiciste con Piko y no se, yo esperaba más de ti". Dijo Len serio

Miku parpadeo mientras entendía a que se refería y luego soltó una pequeña risa. "Oh tu crees que Piko y yo… jajaja". Rio Miku. Len la miro confundido. "No nosotros no hicimos nada de eso jajaja tranquilo". Agrego haciendo a Len ruborizarse un poco. "Sin embargo ahora no tienes mas opción que admitir de una vez que estabas celoso Piko". Dijo Miku desafiandolo

"Tu no tienes derecho a hablar, después de todo tu también estabas celosa de Galaco". Dijo Len aún con un muy pequeño tono rosa en sus mejillas

"No puede ser, entonces es cierto, estabas celoso". Dijo Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Oh ¿ahora si hablas verdad? Pero nada de gracias por haber salvado tu vida ¡dos veces!". Dijo Len en tono de puchero

"Muchas gracias Len". Dijo Miku ruborizada

"Oh voy a necesitar más que eso". Dijo Len ya con su expresión normal. "Quiero que admitas que estabas muy celosa de Galaco". Agrego Len

Miku se enojo un poco. "Esta bien… tal vez ¡pero solo un poco!". Admitió Miku ruborizada. Len se rió en repuesta. "Pero tu tienes que admitir que estabas celoso de Piko y que esa fue la razón por la que viniste a mundo real". Dijo Miku con una sonrisa maliciosa

Len guardo silencio por unos minutos. "¿Sabes que puedo dejarte en el suelo e irme yo solo verdad?". Dijo despreocupado

"Esta bien esta bien". Respondió Miku calmando a Len. Luego ambos continuaron por el camino a la cabeza de Miku

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Miku abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su habitación. Cuidadosamente se sentó a un lado de su cama y miro su pierna la cual estaba sangrando y aún dolía mucho. Cuando un vocaloid se hacia una herida dentro del mundo cibernético su cuerpo recibía el mismo daño, esa era otra de las razones por las que se le consideraba muy peligroso entrar ahí.

Miro a la entrada de su habitación y vio a Len asomándose con una caja de primeros auxilios. Miku se impresiono de lo rápido que llego considerando que el probablemente no sabía donde estaba esa caja. Le se acercó y se agachó para poder tratar la herida. El no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, solo lo que veía cuando estaba en la central, el no curaba a la gente, la gente se curaba de el. Miku solo lo veía desde arriba como sin ninguna palabra trataba su herida, el lo estaba haciendo de una manera muy delicada casi como si la estuviera acariciando ¿porque? ¿Porque estaba haciendo todo esto?. "¿Len?". Murmuro Miku dudosa. Len levantó la vista sin decir una palabra. "¿Porque estas haciendo esto? ¿Porqué me estas ayudando? Después de todo tu me odias a muerte". Pregunto Miku

Len regreso la vista a la herida y saco las vendas y empezó a girarlas algo más bajo de la rodilla de Miku y un rastro de una sonrisa engreída apareció. "Bueno tu también me odias a muerte, y sin embargo pediste mi ayuda". Dijo Len sin perder la concentración en la pierna

"Si, supongo que eso hice". Dijo Miku con resignación. Ella solo esperaba que no la molestara con eso después. Len término con las vendas y se levantó para irse y cuando le dio la espalda a Miku a ella le llego algo de golpe a la mente. "¡Espera!". Grito ella extendiendo su mano para detenerlo. Len se giró para verla y las mejillas de Miku se tornaron rosa. "Sobre lo que iba a pasar allá yo…". Dijo Miku tímidamente

Len en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acercó a Miku e interrumpió lo que iba a decir con un beso en la frente haciendo que Miku pasara de tener las mejillas rosas a toda la cara roja, luego se puso frente a Miku y la miro a los ojo con una sonrisa, pero esta era diferente a la que el siempre tenía. "Solo déjalo así ¿esta bien?". Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello. "No arruinemos este juego tan divertido". Dijo pasando la mano del cabello a la mejilla. Len se levantó y tomo un paquete como el que le había dado antes, Miku no le presto mucha atención al paquete. "Ahora deberías comer si no quiere que te lleve el viento después". Dijo de espalda mientras dejaba la habitación. Ya sonaba como el Len que ella conocía

Miku vio el paquete y lo puso sobre la mesa de donde Len lo había tomado y se tiró de brazos abiertos en su cama. Su cara aún estaba ruborizada. Su expresión cambió a molesta por todo lo que había pasado. '¡¿Porqué cuando pienso que todo esta claro me sigue confundiendo de nuevo?!'. Pensó llena de frustración. 'Ese idiota…'. Después pensó que debería comer y descansar un poco y más que nada debía hablar con Rin, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que hablaría con ella. Miku dio un gran suspiro y giro su cabeza a un lado y vio algo muy particular. Una flor puesta en un vaso con agua sobre su mesa. "¿De dónde salió esa flor?". Pregunto para si misma

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Rin estaba algo preocupada por Miku. Vio de lejos como Len la llevaba cargando herida. ¿Le habrá hecho algo?. De cualquier forma ya había sido hace un buen rato y si la hubiera matado de seguro ella ya no estaría ahí, pero aún así no dejaba de estar preocupada. De repente sintió una mano tocando su hombro y de un chillido giró a ver quien era y vio a Miku asustada, al darse cuenta que era ella exhalo para calmarse. "Miku que bueno que estas bien". Dijo con una mano en su pecho

"Si Rin no te preocupes". Dijo Miku con una sonrisa forzada. Rin se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera decirle

"Miku ¿qué ocurre?". Pregunto Rin de brazos cruzados

"Pues Rin… ya se que te había dicho antes que no pero…". Dijo Miku con dificultad. El resto era como si no pudiera salir de su boca

"¿Pero que Miku?". Insistió Rin. No podía dejarla con la curiosidad a esas alturas

"Necesito que Len sepa que estas aquí". Dijo Miku de golpe. Rin al escuchar eso abrió los ojos y retrocedió algo asustada Miku rápidamente se acercó a calmarla. "No, no te preocupes tengo un plan". Dijo Miku tratando de calmarla. Rin asintió y se acercó para empezar a escuchar el plan de Miku

Len estaba entrando en el cuerpo de Miku. Había notado que había comido y que estaba dormida. Había que aclarar todo lo que había pasado antes les había tomado gran parte de la noche y que ahora al despertarse de su pequeño descanso ya era otro día que gracias a dios era libre porque en realidad odiaba ir a la escuela a no hacer nada. Estaba aburrido así que entro a ver si podía destruir algo pero encontró que el lugar estaba solo. Bueno no del todo. Sintió como unos ojos no dejaban de mirarlo y dio un gran suspiro. "¿Rin que haces aquí y cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" Dijo al aire

Rin se sorprendió al oír a su hermano decir eso y salió lentamente de donde lo estaba viendo. "No mucho tiempo". Dijo tímidamente

"Debí suponer que estarías aquí después de nuestra conversación. Que humillación tener una víctima desechada por ti". Dijo Len serio

"No siempre puedes ganar en todo hermano". Dijo Rin dejando de lado un poco su timidez

"¿Pero si entiendes que cuando destruya a Miku también te destruirás tu ,verdad?". Dijo Len con una de sus cejas levantadas

"¿Serias capaz de destruir al único familiar que te queda?. Pregunto Rin algo asustada. Ella ya sabía la repuesta

"Pruebame". Dijo Len con una sonrisa perversa

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Iroha ¿en que puedo ayudarte?". Pregunto la pelirroja en el escritorio lleno de adornos de hello kitty

"Emm si, quisiera ver sus anti virus disponibles". Dijo Miku algo nerviosa

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

AleCFS: YA! ¡Termine con esto! ¡Dios, que capítulo tan largo! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que andaba falta de inspiración y tal vez por esto este capítulo pueda ser algo malo pero ¡dios, me tarde haciendo esta cosa como 3 semanas! Porque tenía cosas que hacer y todo eso

Espero que entiendan que ningún otro capítulo va a ser tan largo como este y que tal vez tarde para el siguiente

Como sea gracias por comentar por que enserio me ánimo cada vez que leo los comentarios （＾∇＾）


End file.
